Changes and Transformations
by Ashida
Summary: Takaba needs to clear his head, coming back from Hong Kong and finding people still following him,he begins to panic and his thoughts spiral out of control. Takaba decides to take a break. It's years later when Takaba comes back a new man, stronger then ever, surprising all those who trod on him in the past and gaining respect one step at a time.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note.**

**Hi all, this is my first fanfic, I never knew about fanfics until a few weeks ago and I was surprised at the quality and how addicted I got to them, really helps keep the real story alive until you get another update!**

**It makes perfect sense, now that I think about it, as I often find myself thinking up different scenarios with the characters as I lay in bed at night, and sometimes I think "dam this would make a good story, someone should write about it". Well who better to write about it then the person who thought it up.**

**I haven't written anything since high school, it has been a few years since I have tried anything of the sort, for all I know I could be absolutely crap, so please bear with me as I slowly take my trainee wheels off and get my balance.**

**I got some ideas for the stories from the Manga KARATE SHOUKOUSHI KOHINATA MINORU so credit for the Author Baba Yasushi where it's due, I have used a few similar names from the manga and others also, only because I can't think up japanese names, but the characters are more my own creation other then names. **

**Finder characters obviously belong to the great Yamane Ayano :)**

**07May: edited thoughts to italics, thanks Lidsworth for pointing out how it could be confusing otherwise :)**

"I'm hooooooo… Uwaaaah! What is this!? Where is my stuff?" Elation warps into panic on Akihito's face, he stands there dumbstruck in the middle of his desolate apartment, the smell of fixer and developer nearly non existent, it has been empty for a while. Kou and Takoto entering after him wince at their friends' misfortune. Takaba falls to his knees with a dull thud, thoughts beating through his mind, smashing through every coherent thought. _Where is his camera gear, portfolio, prints, negatives, where is everything he has worked so hard for?_

_Gone. All gone._

"Well, you were away for a while you know, it's no surprise if you were evicted or whatever they do now days" exclaims Kou as he scratches his head in thought.

"Hey! Takaba, what's this? Whose Asami?" Standing by the door, Takoto peels off a strip of tape that is holding a key to the wall, there is a tag dangling off, and it says one word on it.

_Asami. That self-righteous, arrogant bastard. Invading my life already and I am not even back on home soil for 24hours!_

"Gah! I have no idea who that prick is, Kou, can I stay at your place until I get my shit together? If my stuff is where I think it is, it will take some time until I get what I need."

"Yeah sure, take as long as you need, it's only me so I don't mind having a roomie, you owe me though, I want to know why you disappeared for a month without a word after some creepy long haired dude was looking for you, then suddenly we get a call to pick you up from the airport! What the hell man. You had us worried sick. Your parents too."

"Okay, okay, man you sound like a nagging girlfriend! Sheesh."

"We'll get the whole story with a few drinks right Aki, welcome back from whatever adventure it was that you were on, you will bounce back, you're famous for it!" Kou slaps an encouraging hand on Akihito's back and ushers him out of the apartment all the while explaining the exact reasons that Akihito should get drunk with them and spill the story.

"My friend, you're _all ways _getting into trouble, that long haired dude was freaky you know! I hope it didn't have anything to do with that guy….. No way! It did, didn't it! Your face never lies Aki! That, plus it's been way to long, we have a months worth of drinking to catch up on, so you better be prepared."

Takoto pockets the key for his Akihito, follows his friends down the stairs and prepares for an interesting night. His friend looks well enough, he has a great tan which he finds odd, he has lost a few pounds, his demeanor is somewhat the same, but he is concerned about the look in his friends eyes that is making him look like a shadow of himself, those eyes that aren't sparkling, those eyes that look tense and alert. Putting a dull glaze over his friends' vibrancy. _This is going to be one hell of a story_, he confided to himself.

Later on in the evening, the three friends are sitting around a table at their favorite drinking spot, the drinks are going down fast and questions are flying faster.

"No way! So that guy Fei Long kidnapped you and you were in Hong Kong? All because you were in the wrong place for a stake out, how did he know who you were? How did you get back here then?!" Kou slams his glass down on the table, splashing beer on himself and his friends and stares Akihito in the face expectantly, hungry for answers.

"Well, no matter how you got back, the main thing is, that you ARE back and in one piece, welcome home Akihito, drink up, I'll pay for your share tonight." Takoto gets up, a little unsteady, and heads to the bar for the next round of drinks.

Akihito explains to his friends that he bit off a little more then he could chew with the scoop he was after and Fei Long had caught wind of him snooping, he pulled a few strings to get his identity at the magazine office and then used his friends to lure him out the night they met Fei Long. After that we was drugged and brought to Hong Kong while they decided if he was a threat or not. Of course that's not how high end criminal organizations worked, he would have just been shot dead before then, forget about keeping someone useless alive for a month. He couldn't tell his friends that though, and they seemed to buy it easily enough.

From there he told how he somehow escaped and fled to the Japanese Embassy and had to spend a few days on an island for personal security before making the last leg home to Japan.

He added a gunfight as he made his escape to explain the bullet wound in his shoulder, both of his friends' eyes widening in disbelief when he revealed the fact that he had shot someone, seeing their friend in a new light.

"He didn't die though! I just got him in the arm and the shoulder I think, it all happened too fast but he definitely wasn't dead, because the sadistic prick still managed to chase me and get a shot off at me as well, no way am I a killer!" The thought of shooting and potentially killing someone still weighing heavy in Akihitos mind. _Man, I need to get over myself, not like I could help it. It was shoot or be shot. That's how it works in that world Akihito, if you want to survive a then you gotta shoot. Shit, how did my life turn out this way._

_All because of that bastard Asami fucking Ryuichi. Asami…._

"We know, we know. Aki, you gotta do what you gotta do to survive. Now enough of this depressing conversation! Look, drink up, Takotos back with more drinks. Cheers Takoto!"

Welcoming the interruption of his downward train of thoughts, Akihito accepts the drink from his friend's hand and skulls the lot.

Determined to drown his pitiful musings in his cup.

It's 3am and when Kou stumbles through the door of his unit, supporting a half conscious Akihito, his murmurings unintelligible. _He will pass out any minute now_, he smirked to himself, it's good to have his childhood friend back. Drinking without him hadn't felt right for the past month. They had definitely made up for the month tonight, though.

He flops his friend on the couch and fumbles his way to the cupboard for a blanket.

"….shoot. Don't shoot. Fei…. Stop. Please….."

His breath stuck in his throat, he looks at his friend curled up on the couch. The look of desperation on his innocent friends face sends his heart to his stomach, and he shivers unconsciously.

"You'll be right Aki, we'll have you back to your old self in no time."

_Shit, Akihito you poor bastard._

Akihito opens his eyes, crusty with sleep, his mouth dry and tasting of stale beer. He smiles in spite of his headache. It was just past lunch time.

"Ugh, what a night. It's good to be in Tokyo again."

He shuffles his way to the kitchen for water, all the while pondering his plan of attack to get his valuables from Asami's place. He finds a note on the table from Kou, scrawled that he had gone to get coffee and something greasy to eat. Next to it was the key Asami had left at his place. Takoto must have given it to Kou last night before they left.

_Man I am not ready to see that man again, I'll give it a few days then go and get my gear and get to work again. I need to go and visit my parents first, and find some work while I am at it._

The day passes without incident, he borrows some money and clothes off Kou in order to get around, and he is visiting work and his parents the next day to explain his absence. _This is going to be fun, not._

It's early the next morning and he decides to head to Yokohama to see his parents first, he could make the excuse that he needs to go to the office if he visits them first and they try to make him stay. _Perfect Akihito, you're a genius_, he already knows his Mom is going to be overbearing so he's quite smug with his valid excuse.

It's his first time out again in the Tokyo public, alone, surrounded.

_Is that guy following him? What about that guy? What was that noise?_

_Gunshot? No, just a car backfiring. So much noise._ He rushes to the train station, his thoughts in turmoil. What is happening to me?

He slumps down on the first seat he can find and waits the ride out to Yokohama._ Stay calm Akihito, you are safe in Japan._ He takes long shallow breaths, holding his face in his hands.

The visit to his parents went as expected, Mom stressed, Dad just happy to see his son safe and unharmed. The visit to work also went as expected, his boss wondering if he got caught up with some girl to go so off the rail.

_Hmph, if only you knew._ He cringed to himself. Not that anyone would believe he was tied up in Asami Ryuichi's business anyway.

There were big fish, and then there were fish ate the big fish for breakfast. Asami was that fish.

His skittish thoughts have somewhat settled by the time he was about to get on the train and back to Kou's.

_Phew, started to think I was losing my marbles for a bit there. Of course it's going to take a few days to get your bearings Akihito, it's not everyday people go through an ordeal like that and come out unscathed._

He is rushing for the train and rounds the corner, and he catches a flash of someone as he dashes for the door.

Heart in his mouth, and sweat forming on his brow, he takes another peak at the person as the train moves off the platform._ That guy is definitely following me, I saw him this_ _morning in Yokohama! Fuck, what do I do? He didn't get on the train. So I should be ok, right? I should have known this wouldn't just blow over all because I am back in Japan. Think Akihito, think. Asami will help… No! I am just a toy to that bastard, it would be digging my own grave to ask that man. I can't believe I just thought that! I must be worse then I thought, considering that guy in this situation, anyone would think I loved him or something. What a joke._

The days on the island had been surreal, surely that was shock talking though, wasn't it? He had to admit, there were a few feelings there for that man, respect, admiration, trust, apprehension, along with a few others, and embarrassingly lust was one of them. Definitely not love, he didn't even know what love left like, so how was he supposed to know anyway. He wasn't gonna let some arrogant crime lord get under his skin, no chance in hell. _Calm down Akihito, calm._

A plan comes together on train, his mind made up by the time he walks in Kou's front door. His hand tightens on the key in his pocket, the one with Asami's name on it. His trademark look of determination glinting in his eyes.

He'd called Takoto over to the Kou's unit to explain to his friends that he was going to take a vacation and travel Japan for a couple of months, which he was, but after he cancelled all his accounts and frozen all methods of contact, he needed to drop off the radar for a few months. So he left out that part, although it left him with a pang of guilt, it was safer if they didn't know.

He had enough money to get by for a while, and he just needed to clear his head of a few thoughts before his life went back to normal. _Can't tell them how I jump at every loud noise and feel like running for my life every time I see someone in a suit. I already feel like a baby, I don't need my friends thinking of me that way too. When I come back, I will be the man I was, an improved model even, let's see Asami smirk at me then._

As he said goodbye to Takoto, lying that he would keep in touch, he turned to Kou as the door shut and asked if he could use his phone and call his parents to explain.

He really should go see them, but he didn't want to waste another day. He had to execute his plan quickly, not the usual rushed Takaba quick, but calm and quick, his first steps to a new Takaba Akihito.

"I don't know what you're planning man, but please just stay out of trouble and come back alive, and email us every few days. You seem out of sorts, but I wont ask, cos I know you don't wanna talk, but you know we are always here to listen"

"Thanks Kou, but really I do just need to clear my head, taking photos across Japan is the perfect way to do it."

Across town in Shinjuku, Asami sits in his office with a cigarette lazily hanging in his mouth. His desk and chair dominating the room, as befits a man of Asami's presence.

He thought maybe the boy would have come by now, but it wasn't outside the parameters of his expectations (as there is rarely anything that is), give it a few more days. He smirked as he thought of the boys reaction to finding his house key in his apartment, he should have had cameras set up to record the moment.

A crisp knock at the door and Kirishima steps through.

"Asami sama, just reporting in on Takaba as you requested, he has spent last night at his friend Kou's after consuming a large quantity of beer at the local bar, today he spent some time in Yokohama at his parents address and went to his employers office in town. He is back at his friends for the night, by reports he appears fine."

"Good, just as expected, anything else?"

"No sir, everything else is as expected considering the trip, I will have reports on your desk shortly for you to look over."

"Very well, you may go."

With a slight bow Kirishima left to gather reports, the next few days would be bothersome, there was a bit of a pile up due the excursion in Hong Kong, but it had all been worth it.

He was fond of the boy for sure, he was fun to play with and the sex was electric, like nothing he had had before, the days after Hong Kong on the island had confirmed unexpected feelings for the boy, however surely a brat like that shouldn't ruffle his feathers so much? So why had he rushed to Hong? He was an unpredictable variable, and that was exactly what he needed.

Today was the day to execute his plan, he had been up most of the night working out fine details, something Akihito rarely did, rushing in head first and going with the flow was more his style, but if he wanted this to work, and if he wanted to change, then he had to do it this way.

In the space of the morning, he had bid his friend farewell, withdrew all his money, closed his accounts, surprisingly had gotten into Asami's condo unnoticed and retrieved his camera gear along with some clothes and other things. Next came the hardest part, he had to shake the dogs that were following him which he knew would take a while. _Calm, don't rush Akihito._

He took a few train routes, catching one after another and ending up in Shibuya before he was confident he had lost them. _Phew._

Last on the list, stop by a few shops to pick up some vital things for his plan, and then stop into a hotel for the night.

_Wow I did it._ Akihito toweled dry his new black hair in the cozy suite, with a look of self-satisfaction plastering his face. A cut and colour really did make a difference to his appearance, especially when added with glasses or coloured contacts, which he had picked up earlier on. Black hair and hazel eyes stood out too much, so brown contacts helped make him look more ordinary, and glasses were another option. It was good to have options.

Happy with his days achievements, he turned in early, he needed a good sleep. Tomorrow, Takaba Akihito would disappear for a while.

Meanwhile in Shinjuku.

"Asami sama, just reporting in that our team lost Takaba this afternoon and haven't been able to get a tab on him since, what's our course of action sir?"

"Leave it for now Kirishima, I know where he will end up soon enough." Asami chucked, he felt a prickly sense of pride that the brat could give one of his best teams the slip. Entertaining indeed.

"Sir?"

"Never mind it, I was just recalling something that amused me."

Asami is smirking a little more then usual as he recalls this mornings report on how the boy was in and out of his condo in a flash, picking up his camera gear and clothing. _He_ _probably thought no one had seen him. Predictable._ He should have hidden his cameras in a safe for an extra laugh. He hasn't had this much entertainment in a while. _He will come back to me soon._

It's late afternoon the next day when Takaba gets off the train in a little town outside Nagoya, it's famous for traditional culture and serenity. Almost like a different world. There would be no gangsters or gunfights here.

It was a perfect first stop on his journey.

_Today went off without a hitch, there was definitely no one following me, so I'm off scott free until I return to Tokyo. Maybe I overreacted a bit by changing my look? No, it was the right thing to do, new start, new look._

Akihito trudged out of the train station hitching his bag over his shoulder and makes his way into the small quiet town, town map in hand.

"Oho, what do we have here, a pretty boy tourist with a bright smile, how cute."

Akihito swiftly turned to face the sinister voice, and his vision was overshadowed with a fist rapidly closing in on his face.

_Shit, what's the point of even fighting_, thought Akihito as he felt more then one pair of fists reign down on his person.

_No matter where I go, or how far I run, I am always going to end up like this._

So much for a new Takaba Akihito.

Unconsciousness overtook his thoughts.

"Hey old man, what are we gonna do with this one? I know saved his sorry arse from those thieves and all, but there's gotta be someway to contact his family for him to get picked up." Mutou Ryuhei poured his Sensei a cup of tea while waiting for an answer. A paper door separating them and the brat he has just dragged back unconscious.

Gramps looks pensive, what is he thinking?

Sorry arse was an understatement, he had just rounded the corner when he saw the first punch connect on the guys face, he had never even fought back, he just sunk to the ground and let the thugs beat him unconscious and take his stuff.

He just didn't understand how you could let yourself get beat without even putting up a fight, the concept was alien to him. A good fight was just too much fun, the more opponents the better.

"Not everyone has an easy life Ryuhei, you might not have noticed it when we were checking him, but there was a scar on his shoulder that looked a lot like a bullet wound and his ankles and wrists have shackle scars. Hmm, something tells me this one has a few stories to tell."

_Dam that old man, how could he sense my thoughts like that._

A stirring on the other side of the door interrupts their conversation.

_Who's voice was that? Where was he? Had he been captured yet again?_ Takaba sits up slowly and rubs his sore head as he recalled what happened just after he left the train station. Dammit, so people were still following him.

He heard noises to his right, followed by the sound of a door sliding open.

"You're up. How's your head, it better be sore after the shameful beating you took, you didn't even fight back."

A tall man entered the room, he looked slightly older then Takaba, his hair was black and shaggy like his friend Kou's and he was wearing Gi with a black belt tied around his waist. ( a Gi is the white robe martial artists wear). The gi revealed the thickness of the mans chest and the power that the mans body possesses, there was hardly an ounce of fat, all the mans movements purposeful and without wasted effort as he came to stand by Takabas side. His presence filled the room.

He stared at Takaba for a few moments, his brown eyes almost black, he could feel himself being weighed and measured under the scrutiny of his gaze, and Takaba had to turn away to avoid the intense pressure the gaze put on him.

This man was dangerous, a real dark horse.

"Hey old man, he's up, come take a look, he seems fine, we can send him on his way and get back to my training."

In the space of a few words the tension in the room had dissipated, the man in front of him seemed to transform from a deadly mass of strength into that of a guy more Akihitos age and disposition.

T_hey must be trying to trick me._

"Send me on my way? You mean you're not gonna keep me prisoner and point a gun at my head everytime you wanna shut me up? This must be my lucky day! Seriously, who are you people, and where am I, what do you want with me this time?" The sarcasm in his voice cracks into desperation as Akihitos rant goes on. _This can't be happening again._

"Ohoho, so you do have a little fighing spirit left, even it is only with your mouth, I don't know what you are talking about son, but my student here rescued you from some thieves in the alley on the way to town, the same can't be said about your belongings however. He brought you back here instead of just leaving you on the street." The new voice came from an old man that had entered just after the first guy, dressed in informal yukata, each movement light and graceful, he didn't look like someone involved with yakuza or baishe. He looked warm and trustworthy, but he still had the same deadly feel as what the younger man had.

_Who are these people?_

"I, uh… thanks" muttered Akihito.

Damn, what was he going to do without his stuff, all his camera gear gone, all his money, he would have no choice but to go back home. He couldn't stop the feeling of despair from welling up inside.

"I don't know what you're running from boy, but I know that look on your face that says I don't wanna go home. I also know that spark in your eye that says I'm not done yet. You are more then welcome to stay here until your mind is in order, though you will have to work for your keep. What's it gonna be?"

How had this old man laid his soul bare just by looking at him and speaking a few words? Did he really have any choice, with all his stuff gone it was either take the offer or go home. Sure his cameras meant a lot to him, but so did his life, and he found himself wanting to trust in the old mans words._ Dam I can't believe I really just gave up like that_.

Akihito stares up at the two strangers and inhales a thoughtful breath.

_This could be perfect_, he thought to himself.

"I'll stay."

"Very well, what's your name?" Inquires the old man.

"My name is Akishi Teppei."

Yes, this was perfect.


	2. The Ever Changing Akihito

Ch 2.

It has been a 6 months since Takaba Akihito aka Akishi Teppei, has started living with the old man Yamato sensei and Mutou Ryuhei.

Life worked into a steady rhythm as he settled in, he took care of housework and cooking most of the time, someone had actually handed in his camera gear and clothing in to the local authorities, though maybe Mutou had something to do with that, he wasn't sure. His ID and passport as well as money had all gone. He made some money here and there taking photos for the tourists and family portraits for the people in town, he didn't ask for money, seeing their faces when he showed them the pictures was enough, but he accepted what they offered nonetheless.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to go out to eat every now and then and to put some away for when he went back to Tokyo. _Who knows when I will go back now though_, thought Takaba.

The new life had brought peace over Takaba in such a short time, tending to the gardens and vegetable patch had given him a renewed appreciation for food and life, you work, the plants grow and eventually you get you taste your success and live off of it.

He could almost forget the nightmare he had been through months before that, the dreams were coming less frequent now, the more tired he was the less he dreamt.

He still had that feeling of angst deep in his stomach when ever he thought about the indomitable man Asami Ryuichi, in moments like that he steeled himself further and worked harder, fighting to forget.

Anyone would think that adventure-seeking Takaba would be growing bored with the serene environment, when in truth Takaba was much too exhausted most of the time to care.

Him and the dark haired monster Mutou had also come to a silent agreement that they were friends, there were no questions about his past unless he spoke about it, and he didn't bother asking any about him or the old man, it was all mysterious, but it worked. They could still laugh over dinner, poke a joke at each other and also hold a serious conversation. There was a sort of camaraderie between him and Mutou.

Something Akihito had missed, being treated as an actual person, someone who had a choice.

He welcomed exhaustion as he lay in bed one night and thought of the moment during the first week he was here that changed their perspectives of him, the moment he was truly acknowledged.

6 months earlier.

After exploring the property the old man owned, Takaba had to wince at himself. He couldn't have ended up in a more ironic place. There was a zen garden, a building for tea ceremony, a huge vegetable patch, the traditional Japanese home on the property was well kempt and homely, surrounded by high wall fencing with a dojo at the front of the property.

It was a complete turn around to the fast paced, dirty underworld, gun-fighting life he was living in a few weeks ago.

He laughed sarcastically, and had to bite his tongue when Yamato sensei looked at him quizzically. He couldn't bring himself to voice the thought that karate can't beat flying bullets.

It was nearing the end of the first week, the tensions between them still awkward when he was preparing for the last of the cleaning in the dojo, he stopped short of opening the door fully as he watched the situation before him through the gap.

Yamato was standing in the middle floor, he had seen him in sensei mode the day previous day, gentle yet firm with the young kids who wanted to learn, a kind old man.

The Yamato before him now was a completely different man, the surety of his posture leaving no question about the his true capabilities, he stood with his arms folded in the sleeves of his yukata, his eyes smouldering like a furnace, he shivered at the pressure given off by a single old man. _He could give Fei Long or Asami a run for their money with his eyes alone. Forget about guns. Gentle old man my arse._

Akihito shifted so that he could see Mutou who was standing opposite him.

He returned Yamato's gaze with unyielding ferocity, a deadly determination rolling off him in waves. This man exuded strength, his very being radiating a feral sort of danger.

His chest was heaving with effort from whatever he had just done, standing there in just training shorts, sweat making its way down his impressively deadly body. _No way was this guy just a couple of years older then me. He looks like he belongs in the world I just escaped from._

"Are you certain about entering the pro league again Ryuhei? I know there aren't many places for you to go but there, but you need to understand you will be a target the moment you make the announcement. I am not involved in that world anymore, and don't wish to be, so once you put the statement out, you will have to leave here. I have already had a few offers for bouts, there are so many people willing to fight the Japanese kid who messed up his opponent so badly in his first pro fight with just karate alone. Why not just stick to underground brawls like you used too, last I checked that scene was getting pretty big too."

"I know old man, and I gathered you would say as much, and I know you're the only person that can push my body and mind further. After seeing the heavy weights go at it, I knew I needed something extra. So I ask you, please just teach me until we come to an agreement that I am ready. I want to prove to all the bastards out there that they can't underestimate Japanese fighters anymore. I am not gonna roll over like all the people before me. It was just a job to those people, but this is my life, there is no other feeling like the fight gives you, and you know it."

"You know it's not gonna be hell right? You're in for a world of hurt, and you will hate me for it when we are done. There is no fancy gym gear here, just plain on hard work."

The picture of calm, Mutou nods his head.

"Very well, it will take a while, but I will pick you apart and make you the best, you will have ultimate control of your body and mind, so don't embarrass me boy. Ah, you will need a sparing partner though, an old coot like me can't keep up for that long. I don't know where we will find someone stupid enough to volunteer, ha!"

"I'll do it!" Takaba's sudden outburst as he opens the door startles the two, and the air starts to feel warmer as the tension eases with his outburst.

"Boy." exclaims Yamato, his eyes gentle, "do you know what you would be getting into, sure you might be used to the occasional scuffle on the street, but this is different."

"I know, I know! I don't really know how to fight and stuff, but if I can just hold the catchers at the start it will be ok, right? And um… the control of your body and mind thing sounds pretty good to me, so maybe if you find some spare time, you could teach me something here and there too?"

Takaba shifts his feet anxiously. This has been the most he had spoken with them both since he got here.

It definitely wasn't an answer either was expecting, both of their eyes widened momentarily from the surprise.

"Why do you want this Akishi Teppei?" his eyes had hardened now.

"I, um…."_ It's now or never Akihito, just tell them a few things._

"Well I was caught up in some pretty rough situations before I got here, I made some pretty dumb choices that put people I care about in danger, and then I wasn't strong enough to get them or myself out of shit and it all spiraled out of control. I realized how helpless I really was, and even after I uuh, got back from where I was, I was a wreck. That's when I decided to take a trip and clear my head, which brings me to here. If only I had a little more control on myself, if only I could have been strong enough to knock that one bastard out that would have ensured my escape before the shit hit the fan…."

Akihito sighed and sat on the floor. "Ah listen to me, I don't even sound like myself anymore! How embarrassing. Anyway I just thought that what you said to Mutou sounded like it could help me get a hold of myself. I dunno."

There is a long pause as Yamato weighs the boys words.

"Idiots, this world is full of idiots! Alright then boy, you were warned, and don't shirk from your duties, and no complaining. He will have to do as your sparring partner for now Mutou, try not to break him. This is gonna be worse then anything you have been through, don't chicken out on me brat."

"Ha! Try saying that with a 9mm pointed at my head and I knife at my belly and then maybe I will believe y…. Ah nevermind! Thanks, I will get back to cleaning now!" _Shit, you don't need to bring that up Akihito._ He rushes out of the dojo in a fluster leaving the two men standing in silence.

His words had already taken affect though.

The look of determination and eagerness emanating from Akihito's eyes while he had spoken about his past experience left both men with a grudging respect for the young man, who had obviously been through a lot in his short life.

"You are mad old man, he is interesting though. I will give him that. Those sort of feral bastards make the best fighters. Haha. Maybe I might pitch in with his training too, that's if he doesn't run away crying."

"Yep, it's been a while since I have seen eyes like that, I have a feeling he will be full of surprises this one."

It turns out Takaba had been a natural, after he got over the initial aches and pains of being Mutou's punching bag. He had a good athletic foundation from school and his job which required him to run around and make quick choices, and according to Yamato he had a good eye for movement, which he put down to his experience with a camera and waiting for the perfect shot.

As well as practicing movements and sparing with Mutou, the old man had him learn meditation, which Takaba first quaked at but gave in when Mutou told him to "shut the hell up brat" and that he had to do the same when he was learning.

It turned out to be quite useful, Yamato sensei said it would help him control his breathing and train of thought, giving him a heightened sense of awareness, the first step to training your mind he explained.

_Man I thought they only did this stuff in movies!_

He also had Tabaka do silly things like hold buckets of water out for as long as he could, and when his arms started sagging he would give him a lash under the arms and tell him to start over. Telling him to do the breathing exercises at the same time.

"Like I said boy, ain't no fancy equipment here, just plain ol' hard work."

_Definitely stuff from the movies_, Takaba thought to himself after one particularly tough session of punching the makiwara (striking post) til his hand and foot bled from impacts and swiveling on the ground.

The result was starting to show after the 6 months however, Akihito now even leaner with a network of muscles emerging on his body, and a new surety in his step that was never there before.

They had even travelled into Nagoya a couple of weeks ago in order for Takaba to sit his belt grading exam. Which he came away with a purple belt, though he didn't really know what that meant.

That was also when Takaba found out how well known Mutou was.

The moment they entered the dojo in town everyone stopped, all eyes were on Mutou.

_Shit, what is this tension_, thought Takaba, _do people hate this guy or something?_

Suddenly, everyone was all smiles, the words sempai and sama echoing around him as people came to give him their greetings.

_No, not hate, people love this guy._

He saw a new side to his friend, who gave genuine smiles to his friends and arrogant laughs as he mocked everyone at the dojo for not working hard enough, saying they would never become as strong as him.

He had everyones respect, everyone noticed this man's presence.

There were two foreboding guys that he exchanged handshakes quietly with, their eyes all holding a grudging respect for one another.

The first guy Ibiki, shorter then Mutou, with lustrous black hair that framed his face and neck, looked like a wild cat, calm, graceful and ready to spring into action at any moment..

The second guy, Shuuhei, as tall as Mutou, with a choppy mop of chestnut hair and warm brown eyes, gave Mutou an appreciative smirk and clapped him on the back in a half embrace. He was thinner then Mutou, but you could still see muscles roiling under his skin.

_Who are these people?!_

Questions churn through Takaba's brain.

It was later in the day after the belt exam that he found out exactly who, they had one last place to go before they went home, they stopped into a large fighting gym where there was equipment everywhere and everyone was sparring. A few men in cheap (everything was cheap compared to Asami suits) suits were running in and out of the office on phones, organizing various matters that sounded like fights and interviews.

Mutou explained he had to go see his manager and sort some things out, and that he would be right back.

He was sitting on a chair outside an office that was in the gym, waiting, when he noticed an MMA magazine had Mutou's photo on it, curious, he took a look, to see a spread with him, Ibiki and Shuuhei in it, explaining that these new up and comers were ready to take over the their weight classes for Japan, many pro MMA fighters were eager to fight the ruthless Karate blackbelt from Nagoya, the mag was dated just over 6 months ago, before he met Mutou.

_What was he doing in a quiet town outside Nagoya?_

He found another mag, with shots of him with his hand raised with the referee, and a beaten and bloodied opponent standing behind him.

And a few more of him at various Karate tournaments, the captions all asking when was the young fighter going to turn pro, when will his first fight be, etc etc.

_This guy is practically famous._

"Hey, didn't you arrive with Mutou?" asks a young delinquent looking guy standing outside a ring, watching two people go through exercises.

The guys words caused a few more people to stop, and eyes were on Takaba.

"Woah, does this guy train with Mutou, he looks like a shrimp!" exclaimed another.

Teeth grinding together, _keep calm Takaba, that guy just wants a rise out of you_.

_Inhale, exhale._

"Nothing to say, huh? Smart, weaklings should just keep quiet."

_Inhale, exhale._

_This situation is nothing compared to dealing with Fei Long and the Russians, chill out Akihito._

"What the fuck man, got nothing to say? Staring at me with those eyes, who do you think you are? You think your tough just because you do a little training with Mutou, he got cold feet after his first pro fight and hasn't been back fighting since. Don't think so highly of yourself buddy!"

Takaba shifts sideways to avoid a pair of light sparring gloves that are thrown at him from the guy who is starting to look agitated.

"We're in a fighting gym, might as well fight out any disputes, heh."

_Inhale. Exhale. Calm._

"I am not sure what dispute you could be talking about, bastard, but we can fight it out then."

Akihitos smooth retort shocks the guy and causes him to lose his cool even futher.

_Huh, so this is what is feels like to be the one provoking someone, no wonder people get a kick out of teasing me so much_, thought Takaba.

Takaba gets up, eyes focused on the guy now standing in the sparring area, he doesn't notice Mutou and a few managers open the door from their meeting and watch the proceedings.

"Ah man this guy, always getting into trouble, I better-…"

"Wait Mutou, I want to see what happens" his older manager Sakaki, grabs Mutous sleeve and keeps him at the office entrance to observe.

"Damn you bastard, always looking for your next victim aren't ya. Hmph, fine, but don't know what you're expecting."

Takaba takes off his hoodie and dons the gloves, all the while performing the breathing exercises Sensei has taught him, his heart starts to beat faster, and he puts his guard up in anticipation for the first blow.

_Am I actually gonna do this?! What am I thinking, my hearts going crazy! What is this feeling?_

_Inhale. Exhale. Control._

The guy tries for a front kick directly to his chest right out of the bat, the movement seems slow, so he swivels to the side to avoid the hit, all the while noticing the mans fist making a bee line through his guard for this temple, Takaba alters his movement slightly and manages to avoid both hits.

_Phew, lucky, compared to Mutou, this guy is slow._

Takaba avoids a few more punches and kicks, the guys movement getting faster, he overhears someone talk about the black haired guy (he still dyes his hair black) not hitting back.

_Shit, I was too caught up in avoiding, I need to find and opening and land one on him._

The guy has dropped his guard in his aggressiveness, too focused on hitting Akihito.

_There!_ Akihito plants his foot firm, and strikes the mans jaw exactly like he punched the makiwara thousands of times before.

He hears a distinctive crack, and watches the dude stumble backwards, yowling and clutching his face.

"Shit, sorry man, I didn't mean t-"

"Hey what do you think you are doing to my kohai?!"

_Oh great, another big goon, this guy looks pissed and he is huge, he has the same presence as Mutou and the other two I met earlier, this isn't good._

"Take Fukada for treatment, I'll deal with this guy. An outsider beating people up in my gym, pft. You must be stupid or have a death wish."

"Hey man, he said he wanted a fight, so I gave him one."

"Save it, if you wanna fight in someone else gym then you gotta own up to the consequences."

_Oh shit. Inhale. Exhale. Don't let him fluster you Akihito, that's how you ended up in the shit before, all those months ago_.

_So what if he's a monster, I've dealt with monsters before. This one doesn't even have a gun._

_Inhale. Exhale._

Takaba watches as the man stalks nearer.

Suddenly a fist lashes out, it's so fast he can barely see it, he manages to move enough that it glances off the side of his head.

_Woah, so fast._ Takaba gasps as the air is knocked out of him from the sudden knee he received to the chest.

Coughing, Takaba backs off, all the while eyeing the man and breathing calmly.

Another fast punch coming, it lands under his cheekbone and sends him reeling, landing flat on his arse.

"Hmph, that should teach you." A maddening smirk settles on the mans face.

_Fuck, I am not gonna let a smug bastard like that get the one up on me._

"Who said I was done you prick." Takaba gets up, and resumes his stance.

"You really do have a death wish."

The punches and kicks come thick and fast, and Akihito is almost powerless to do anything, he lets a few hits land and manages to block some too. He is not sure how long it's been, has it been minutes, or seconds even? His heart is beating through his chest with a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. He isn't scared, there is no killing intent from this guy.

Takaba smirks to himself,_ shit, this is fun. Not knowing if I am gonna dodge or take the hit, the gamble of making the choice on your own, you are in your own hands._

Takabas face unsettles the man momentarily, _someone this weak should be backing down in this situation shouldn't they, so why do those eyes look like they haven't given up. Why is he so determined? _

Akihito tries to take control of the situation with another punch, too slow.

The guy is just too good, and he knocks Takaba to the ground with an elbow to the eyebrow as Takaba comes in close.

Takaba sits on the ground in a daze.

"Hey, that's enough! What do you think your doing Sawamura, this guy has only been learning for the past 6 months, if you wanna fight so badly pick on someone in your own damn weight divison to start with! Shit. Stupid bastards."

Mutou, who had had enough of the display shouts as he comes through the office door, telling people to get lost and asking Takaba if he was ok. Mutou's booming voice and presence of dread has an instant effect, most people scuttle out of the room before there is any more trouble.

"Say, you said 6 months? No way!" coming from the delinquent who first noted him sitting outside the office.

Everyone in the room had witnessed Takaba landing the punch on Fukada's face, and then watched his attempt with Sawamura as well.

Everyone in the room was staring at Takaba, eyes showing disbelief. Sawamura included.

"What, it doesn't matter anyway, I still got my arse beat, you guys happy now? Hmph!"

"Where on earth did you find this one Mutou? This kid has spunk." Sakaki asks at Mutou's shoulder as he follows him out of the office. "6 months, seriously?"

"Yes I'm serious 6 months. Don't even think about it Sakaki, that kid has been through some shit, I don't need you looking at him like he is the next money maker."

Sakaki approaches Takaba in thought.

"Boy, I don't think you realize, that guy is a pro fighter, who is probably 2 weight classes above you. Although he wasn't trying his best, you still nearly lasted a whole round. What's your name?"

"Oh, is that good? Haha, I guess when you take hits from Mutou everyday everything else doesn't seem so bad huh? My name is Akishi Teppei, nice to meet you."

The sheepish grin on Takabas face takes everyone aback, such a big contrast to the calm and manically determined man they had seen facing Sawamura only moments before.

"You must keep me updated on his progress Mutou. I am sure I can arrange something for this one a couple of years." Drawls Sakaki.

"Like hell I will, you're getting senile in your old age. We're off, see you again in a few months. Akishi! Lets go!"

Shinjuku, Tokyo.

Asami Ryuichi lazes in his desk flipping over the latest reports that all lead to dead ends on the boys where abouts.

He had gotten the information out of his friends that Akihito had planned to travel for a few months, but it has been 6 months now. Surely there would have been some sign of him by now.

The fact he had frozen his bank accounts and hadn't accessed his emails, as well as disconnecting his cell was a bit concerning.

What had happened to the boy? How could he have slipped so easily from Asami's grasp?

There was a feeling deep in Asami's stomach that he didn't like. Was it longing? Anxiety? Loneliness?

All he knew was that he wanted to find Takaba Akihito and bring him back.

His life hadn't been the same since he came back from Hong Kong.

For the past 6 months, the great Asami Ryuichi has been growing increasingly unsettled.

**Note: I won't make the chapters so long anymore, I just needed a couple of large ones to set the base for the story, which will flow faster from now on :)**


	3. Takaba Emerges

**Another AN: Firstly I would like to say that I don't know a whole lot about martials arts at all, I know a little (my husband is an MMA fan and is very competent in Jiu Jitsu and I read a lot of martials manga). That's about the extent of my knowledge, which isn't much, so apologies to anyone who actually knows what they are talking about on that front!**

**Secondly, this is my first go at a smut scene, I will try my best, but no promises on anything good. :P truth is I feel embarrassed to even publish it haha, but that's the beauty of the internet! **

**Also would like to clear up that Mutou is his last name, Ryuhei is is first name, as Akishi is also the last name Takaba has given to himself and Teppei is the first name. Same with everyone else mentioned even if I haven't said given names yet.**

**This chapter ended up being really long also! Sorry, I just don't know how to stop when I get started. Enjoy, and thank you to the people who have left feedback, much appreciated. I will probably just keep writing in my own little world, as I have time off and it's fun to see where the story takes me.**

Once Takaba and Mutou were outside the gym on the way to the train station, Takaba had finally come to himself when Mutou spoke.

"Man, that was so fucking reckless, you really are a feral bastard. You co-"

"Holy shit Mutou, that was AMAZING, do you always feel like that when you fight? My heart felt like it was gonna grow legs and walk out of my chest! Shit, what a rush! It was so unpredictable I didn't know what was gonna happen. Aaaaah, I'm so wound up, I feel like I'm going crazy!" Takaba throws his hands in the air in excitement and looks at Mutou in anticipation.

"What, am I strange or something? Speak up man, I can't stand it!" Takaba asks when Mutou only stares back at him looking dumbstruck, then he cracks a grin and breaks his silence.

"Bwahahaha! You really are crazy, I can't believe you're like this now after the fight! You looked so calm I thought you were a different person, Akishi. Do you have any idea how long it takes people to train to control their composure like you just did, in front of someone immeasurably stronger than them? You always surprise me! So you understand the thrill of the fight now, understand why I train so hard?"

"Yep, so that you can wipe the smug look off the bastards face when he thinks he's won, haha! Just kidding, seriously, I actually wanted to beat him, to be the better person, and to do that I have to train right? I thought you were crazy before. I understand now. Man, I haven't had a rush like that in a while. I'm still buzzing."

"Good, I expect you to work twice as hard when we get home then, you little punk! Who would have thought you had it in ya!"

"Whaaaat, that is totally not fair, I will definitely die!"

"Tell me it's not fair when you're dead then and maybe I'll ease up on the sparring."

"I'll be dead, so what's the point, haha."

The two exchanged playful banter on the train all the way home.

Upon entering the house when they arrived home in the evening, they find the lights aren't on, and a note on the hallway table from Yamato sensei.

_Mutou and Akishi,_

_I have had to rush to Osaka to help out a friend for the day, his Dojo had belt exams today also and a bunch of Senseis are out with the flu, so I went to go and help assess. I will be back tomorrow._

_Don't even think of skipping your morning exercises. I'll know if you do, and there will be hell to pay otherwise._

_Don't burn the house down while I'm gone, damn brats._

_Yamato._

"Well since gramps sensei is out, why don't we have some drinks and chill out." Mutou heads to the kitchen, pulls out the 6 pack of beer they had been saving for when Yamato said they could have the day off. The crack of cans opening is heard as they both settle on the couch of the lounge room.

"Hey, Mutou?" Takaba says hesitantly.

"Hmm?" came the thoughtful reply.

"Um well… My name isn't actually what I say it is. I just feel uncomfortable lying to people who I would call genuine friends ya know. So thought I'd better come out with it."

"Yeah, Sensei and I thought as much. We were just waiting until you were comfortable enough to tell us the truth. You were like a cat trapped in a corner when we first met you so we weren't gonna push for the truth. I'm happy you feel you can tell me now, you will have to tell the old man tomorrow too though. What's your name then?"

"My real name is Takaba Akihito, but if you could please keep calling me Akishi Teppei in public that would be better, I'm still really not ready for my past to catch up to me if my name were to be heard by the wrong ears."

"Don't worry about it, consider it done! I would like to know what made you run one day though." came the reassuring reply.

The beers were gone now, and they had cracked open a bottle of sake they found in the cupboard, they were playing card games like speed, and had just finished a particularly exciting round when Takaba threw himself back on the couch in a tipsy sulk at having lost yet again.

Mutou's eyes roam over Takaba, who's shirt had lifted up his stomach in the process of him throwing himself on the couch.

"Right, time for bed brat! We have to get up early still remember."

Mutou gets up, and begins picking up the cards.

"Come on, I wanna win one! I'm only a two years younger then you as well, gosh. I was just getting the hang of it, don't chicken out Mutou, haha!" Takaba who has a low tolerance for drink, protests loudly.

"We've both had too much, go have some water Akishi."

"Party pooper!" Takaba grabs Mutou's sleeve, and at the same time trips on the table leg, the result being Takaba lying directly on top of Mutou, on the couch. Playing cards are scattered everywhere.

"Ugh, sorry, here let me-"

Mutou grips Takaba's hips firmly to stop him from getting off.

"Mutou?"

"You really make it hard for a guy to avoid you, don't you?" Mutou's voice comes out low and husky, and Takaba can feel something hot and hard pressing between his legs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even- waah what?"

Takaba is suddenly flipped on his back, Mutou firmly pressing himself on top of Takaba, staring at him with those same black eyes he first met, this time emitting his feelings of desire.

_Woah, its been a while since I have been in this situation, what should I do. Ah what the hell, it's not as if he's not attractive enough. Though this is probably the drink talking. _Takaba answers Mutou's feelings as he finds his own cock begin to harden against Mutou's, he pulls Mutou's collar into an aggressive lip smashing kiss.

As their tongues taste each other's mouths, Takaba's heart rate begins to increase, he finds himself panting hard as Mutou's mouth makes it's way down his neck, sucking, kissing, and biting.

_It's been nearly 6 months now, shit I really want this. Even if it's not with that person. _Takaba thought, feeling a twinge of guilt that quickly passes as Mutou starts to pull down Takaba's pants and play with his cock, which is now fully erect.

He grips Akihito firmly in his hand, stroking painfully slow, drawing moans and gasps out of Akihito, which are silenced by Mutou placing his mouth back on Takaba's lips once again.

"Shit, Akishi, no Takaba, I'll not call you a fake name while in this situation. I want you." Mutou manages a coarse growl in Akihito's ear between pants of his own, his desire to take the other man then and there on the couch barely controlled.

The hot air of Mutou's breath only manages to rile Akihito up further, who answers quietly "likewise, my bedrooms closer, lets go." Takaba is always a little bit more forward when he's been drinking.

More then tipsy, both flop down on the futon in Takaba's room, exchanging alcohol fueled kisses aggressively while working each other's clothes off.

Both naked now, Takaba runs his hands over Mutou's sculptured body, which draws out hums of satisfaction from Mutou.

"Touch me more Takaba, I like it." his voice a low rumble.

Not used to hearing such an admission, Takaba continues eagerly, finding that he likes it a lot, when he gets to a particularly sensitive spot just below Mutou's hip which makes him gasp.

He likes hearing the other mans pleasure, to see those lusty eyes staring at him, egging him on. He likes when the other man reacts.

Takaba takes the other mans fully hard cock in his hands, and begins stroking, strong and slow, waiting for a reaction, which he gets almost immediately.

Mutou lets out a long low groan against Takaba's neck, his eyes shut, hips thrusting into Takaba's hand.

Takaba's world spins momentarily and then he finds himself on his back, the hungry monster that is Mutou, staring down at him with barely controlled lust.

"I want you now, Takaba." The statement only kindling the fire in Takaba's belly further.

"There's some lube in that bag over there, hurry." Takaba's voice barely a whisper.

Mutou returns and Takaba hears the pop of the lube bottle opening and then closing.

He feels Mutou closing in on him once more, until he is on top of him again, kneeling in between his legs, spreading them with one hand while the other hand runs a cold finger over his ring with the lube.

Takaba shudders from the cold, and then inhales loudly as Mutou inserts one finger and explores his insides thoroughly, a second then third finger added eliciting load moans from Takaba as he writhes underneath Mutou.

"Heh, you like that huh? So expressive. You're spurring me on." Mutou manages to say in between hot heavy breaths. "I'm at my limit now though."

Takaba feels the fingers withdraw, quickly to be replaced with the tip of his cock pressing firmly into his entrance.

Mutou pushes passed Takaba's ring slowly, until he is all the way in, both groaning simultaneously in their pleasure.

"Nnngh, you're so tight, so good, Takaba."

Takaba's reply gets lost as Mutou starts moving, words turning into roars of pleasure as he curls his fists in the sheets.

He thrusts slowly, making sure he drags the tip of his penis on Takaba's inside until he finds his sweet spot.

When he does, Takaba's eyes snap open with a sharp gasp and his body tremors with the sensation.

"That's your spot there is it? This one, right here?" Mutou thrusts hard and fast, hitting the spot again and again, Takaba's reaction answering his question.

"Mmmmm Mutou, I'm gonna come. Soo close."

"Not yet, wait for me." Came the drunken, but gentle reply.

Mutou grasps the other mans penis firmly, which is now painfully hard and puts his thumb on the tip.

"You bastard, let me come." Takaba's voice half pleasure, half plea.

"Feisty in bed as well are we, haha. You can come soon, I'll tell you when."

"Uuuunnn, ah Mutou."

With a few more aggressive thrusts, Mutou feels himself on the edge and lets his thumb off the end of Takaba's penis.

"Come with me now." He whispers into Takaba's ear.

They climax together, both men voicing their pleasure, Takaba's loud moans, and Mutou's low groans echo throughout the house.

Takaba wakes up with crusty eyes the next morning, rubbing his face when he recalls what happened._ Oh god, what have I done, stupid alcohol, stupid Akihito!... What does that make me and Mutou now, oh god, I'm gonna have to leave….Hmph. If I admit to myself though, I did really need that, even if it wasn't with… no I won't even voice that thought! That man is a bastard. I wonder what he's doing now though, is he ok….. Asami._

"You're up, here have this. Get up lazy arse, we have to train still remember, our life will be hell if we skip." Takaba finds Mutou standing next to the futon with a glass of water and pain relief tablets in one hand.

Mutou stares down at Takaba and a smirk works it's way to his lips.

"You look like a damsel in distress, haha! Don't worry about it, think of it as 'you scratch my back if I scratch yours' kinda deal. Mutual stress release! Where else are we meant to get it if we are stuck here most of the time, you're lucky I swing both ways eh."

_Ah, thank goodness for that, I forgot how laid back he is. I don't have to worry._

"More like it's lucky we both swing both ways, idiot."

"Haha, if you say so, cheeky brat. Don't get all emotional on me now, clingy ones are the worst."

"Shut up, you bastard. If it weren't for me giving the ok you'd have to jack off by yourself, show some gratitude!"

"You enjoyed yourself too, if I remember, you seemed to voice that pretty well. Hehe."

"Oh shut up! You're such a dick." Takaba blushes and throws his pillow at Mutou in embarrassment.

"Ohoho man, you're just too easy to wind up."

With that, Mutou and Takaba went back to being the friends they were, with the occasional 'stress release' thrown in, in the shower, sometimes in the dojo, or in either ones room late at night. It was an arrangement that they were both content with. Satisfaction with no emotional pressure.

Takaba lays in the grass stretching one afternoon after having been for a 10km run as punishment for waking up late that morning, thinking about his life now. _Ah I never thought I'd be a no strings attached kinda guy, but it works. Least this guy doesn't mess me up til I'm unconscious, though I kinda miss that controlling bastard in that respect, Mutou is good, but I don't think anyone can compare to Asami in the bedroom…._

_Ugh stop comparing them Akihito, it's like comparing light and dark. You just can't! _

_Damn that Asami, still in my head even now. Will I ever be free of you?_

**2 years after Takaba Akihito first left Tokyo.**

Takaba has gained his Black belt, and has even travelled into Nagoya and Osaka for a handful of Karate tournaments. He declined to go to Tokyo each time when offered, thoughts of Asami still lingering in his mind.

He flunked on the first one, not knowing what to expect, but managed to place in the rest of them, doing better as he gained more fight experience. His last tournament he placed first in his weight division. Earning him a clap on the back and a ruffled hand on his head from Ibiki, Shuuhei and Mutou.

Ibiki and Shuuhei had moved into Yamato's house after a year to train with the old man too, and he had eventually told them his true name once he felt comfortable with them as well.

The four of them trained and lived together everyday and a tight bond formed despite all the different personalities.

Shuuhei Kenichi, the big joker, felt like the mother hen, who would kick your ass if you stepped in the wrong, but was always looking out for your best interests. Ibiki Ryota, the dark horse, was the guy you always wanted to have at your back, someone you could have a serious talk with because of his honesty, and Mutou Ryuhei the outspoken fight addict, he would do anything for a fight. He was simply crazy and reckless.

People in the house knew about Mutou and Takaba's bedtime endeavors and didn't seem to have a problem with it, much to Takaba's relief, the only thing the old man said was never a week before a real match, as you needed the testosterone and hormones to build up in your system for the extra edge.

"Can't tell how many promising men I have seen bomb out because they got frisky in bed the night before! Stupid idiots." Was one statement they heard when Yamato was explaining it to them. Other then that, it wasn't mentioned at all, and life continued as normal. Though Shuuhei did poke the occasional joke at him for it.

Takaba Akihito had undergone a metamorphosis, his instincts had been honed, his mind sharpened and his body transformed.

Yamato had taught him how to sense other peoples intentions by slight movements and breathing, and also taught him how to conceal his own.

He had made Takaba aware of every muscle in his body, and how to use it and when, teaching him to use his body weight with every strike, explaining that because he was smaller he couldn't generate as much power, but because he was faster due to his size, his weight and speed would be more then enough.

Along with that, he also had the four of them learn pressure points and the anatomy system, explaining that if they wanted to disarm or end a fight quickly, hitting these points was the best way to do it, but explained that skilled martial artists knew how to protect those points, and then he proceeded to teach them exactly how to protect those points as well as hit them.

The Akihito now, was a compact bundle of muscle and fighting instincts rolled into a small package, his thighs thick with power, his ass firm, his stomach ribbed with tight abs and his sculpted chest and shoulders carried with confidence and surety. His had grown his hair back to his original blonde color after the two years, and he had let it grow longer and wilder then usual, giving Takaba an animalistic vibe when he was serious, but Takaba was still Takaba when he wanted to be, happy and endearing with fierce determination, Yamato had just taught him how to switch on and off when he needed too.

Yamato had restricted their eating, wanting to get rid of useless fat he explained, muscle definition now chiseled the figures of all four men as a result. He had them learn true martial arts he explained, none of the media hyped mumbo jumbo you see on TV, it turned out Yamato was a well-known Master, famous for his skills and being stubbornly outspoken. The reason he had moved out of town in the first place was so that people would stop hassling him to teach them, only giving in to teach Mutou and the others because he was family friends with Mutou's and that the 3 had the right spirit for the real thing.

"Why'd you agree to teach me then?" Takaba asks when it was all explained.

"Well that selfless answer you gave me two years ago was enough. Lets just say the rest is history."

Yamato had called a meeting with all four of them in the tea ceremony room, which they rarely used, though Yamato had made an effort to teach them all tea ceremony properly too.

Curious, they all waited for their tea be poured and for the old man to speak. His attitude was serious, which was something they rarely saw, even when getting lessons from him.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush boys, so listen carefully. I'm not one for praise either so count yourselves lucky. You have all done well over your time here, and I am happy with your progress. There is not much more I can do for you, so I think it's time to send you on your way. Ibiki, Mutou and Shuuhei, you are more then ready now to step back into the pro world, though I can't say I am happy with it, but I know you are doing it for the love of martials arts and not material gains. Takaba, I don't think anyone could surprise me more then what you have, your progress here was astounding, though I suppose that's what you get when you have to keep up with the 3 others. You have a ways to go but it would be a shame to see you stop now. Though I am sure your family would like to see you and know you are safe after all this time."

Takaba sits there, his world reeling. The thought of going home is hard to fathom. Yamato interrupts his thoughts

"However, I do have a proposition for you all, including you Takaba, if you so wish. Before the 3 of you fight official matches again, I want to send you to my friend for a few months, who has a little more to teach you in other martial arts styles, you will need to be familiar with others styles if you want to beat them, and sometimes you will need to use them in order to win, and I do want you to win. The underground fight scene where he is, is big, so you will have a chance to get some match experience without it going on your record as well. Takaba this would be a good chance for you, as there are matches for all sorts of levels and you could even make some money. I know it drags things out a bit more but it would be in your best interests."

Ibiki, Shuuhei and Mutou all answered in unison, they had all been friends since childhood, and didn't need to look at eachother to guess their answers.

"We'll go Sensei." All said with a slight bow of the head.

"I don't wanna make you feel pressure or anything Akihito, but it would awesome if you came with us, you belong with us. We don't care about your past, so we will deal with it if it pops up again." This was coming from Shuuhei, who had always given Takaba the big brother treatment.

"I think so too, plus then we would have to put up with Mutou, he leaves us alone because he teases you." Ibiki says, the strong silent type, but never one to hold back his words or what he's thinking.

"Right, it's settled then!" Mutou claps a hand on Takaba's back with a smile.

"You coming Takaba?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Takaba says with a smile. _Ah, I forgot, these guys will always have my back. _

"So pops, where is this friend of yours?" Mutou asks inquisitively.

"Hong Kong, pack your bags, I took a gamble and guessed the four of you would go. Your plane leaves tomorrow and you will stay at Kensei's house for 3 months, you have return tickets after that to Tokyo, I have spoken to a friend who has a spare apartment, where your gym and office has relocated to, since it expanded. He will also teach you Jiu Jitsu while you are there between your travels. So make sure to thank him and don't cause him trouble, ya hear! Also Takaba, I managed to sort a passport using your other name, so don't worry for now, but if decide to contract with the gym and fight like the other 3, I want you to use your real name, no more hiding, that's not what the you right now would do anymore."

"Well, not like anyone wants a newbie like me to sign a contract, so I guess I don't have to worry about that, haha!"

Mutou speaks up after hearing this, "Actually Takaba, considering your growth over two years, you might be surprised, you're a natural brawler like me haha, though I guess your past has something to do with it. My manager Sakaki asked me to keep him up to date about you, though I wont tell that greedy bastard anything unless you want me to." Mutou looks at Takaba reassuringly.

_Even if he says that, it's not something I see happening, but then again, everything up til now has been unexpected hasn't it. I could finally call myself Takaba Akihito again, and visit my family and friends. Surely if those underworld bastards wanted to find me they would have by now. Maybe it's ok after all, I can go back a better Takaba Akihito like I had planned from the very beginning, although it has taken longer then expected._

The next evening, Takaba Akihito and the others landed on the tarmac at the airport in Hong Kong.

Sion staff room, Shinjuku Tokyo.

Suoh enters the staff room, sent on an early lunch by Asami, happy with the extra time, Suoh picks up an MMA magazine on the way to buy something to eat. Fighting was about the only thing that interested Suoh.

There is an article claiming that the 3 youngsters from Nagoya are coming out of the woodwork after some away training, and in 3 months time will renew contracts with the Strike MMA franchise, which has moved to Tokyo. Then they would begin setting up matches for titles across the world, they could expect to tour Japan, China and Europe on the campaign, depending on their wins and losses.

Suoh wondered if he could get some time off to see some fights, he found MMA fights boring most of the time, unless the fighters were exceptional which these guys were meant to be, rumored to be Japan's best in their respective weight class. Suoh remembers watching the young man Mutou Ryuhei over 2 years ago, ruthless with his first opponent until he dealt the final knock out blow. It had shocked everyone, and everyone was eager to have a match with the arrogant new comer, so for him to come back out was big news. Suoh finally had something to look forward too after a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Asami Ryuichi sat alone in his spacious office after sending Suoh on an early break.

It was an anniversary of sorts for Asami Ryuichi and he wanted to be alone, as if anyone could ever be more alone then what he was.

It was two years to the day since his men had last seen his young spitfire Takaba Akihito getting on a train in Shibuya.

Two years too long. Why had he treated it so lightly back then?

Not realizing what he had right in front of him was, dare he say, a mistake? Asami Ryuichi didn't make mistakes.

'Not realizing what you have till it's gone', such pathetic cliché lines didn't belong in the same universe as a man such as himself.

He remembered turning the underworld upside down and inside out in a rampage when he realized his lover wasn't coming back. Killing anyone when he didn't like the answer to his questions.

His heart clenched at the thought of the vibrant young flame being snuffed out, he quickly locked the emotion away, such thoughts were not productive, and if it wasn't productive then it didn't belong.

It didn't stop the feeling from clawing it's way back into his soul time and time again, an annoying stain on his tightly controlled emotions. The tumult of his thoughts slowly washed away with time, it was two years today.

Kirishima stood a silent vigil outside his boss's office, he knew what day it was today, though he didn't let on to his boss that he knew, and no one would disturb his boss while he still had breath.

It was a surprise that the young Takaba Akihito had ran after Hong Kong, it seemed to Kirishima that he had finally accepted that he was Asami's during their extensive time together on the island.

He had seen a new side to his boss during the Hong Kong Debacle that had shaken him to root of is being, when they found out Fei Long had Takaba.

The reining Lord of the Japanese underworld had revealed a demonic nature and had lashed out with the force of gods, he saw his boss weave a path of manic obliteration, his aura menacing, and the thunderous rage in his eyes plain for everyone to see. He still shivered at the thought.

After that, he saw his boss relieved, then content, happy even.

Finally, when he realized the boy wasn't coming back, he saw shock and an instant of loneliness before it was all swept under the cool façade that was Asami Ryuichi, and that had been the hardest to watch.

His boss quickly seemed to forget, and things went back to the way they were after the first year, after he gave the nod to stop looking for the boy, but he guessed his boss still wasn't willing to forget on this day.

Kirishima had been torn between the fact that his boss that had never wanted for anything, couldn't have something so simple, and the fact that a liability had eliminated itself, the boy was an uncontrollable variable and at first, he thought the boy had done the boss a favor by disappearing, but now he wasn't so sure.

He still had feelers out for the boy under his own orders, his boss didn't need to know that all trails had gone completely cold and had since crumbled away, but nevertheless it never hurt to keep a look out.

Stranger things have happened, like the most unshakeable crime lord in Asia, perhaps the world, being rattled by a pesky naïve boy and then left hopeless in the loss, so who was he to say anything.

_Two long years huh, I wonder what he is doing now, no way the boy would die that easy, he is probably laughing and enjoying himself somewhere, that boy manages to tame everyone around him. What I wouldn't give to know._

Two months passed in Hong Kong without incident for Takaba and the others, feelings of angst had reared it's ugly head when Takaba had first arrived, seeing Baishe tattoos on other peoples hands every now and then, brought back unwanted memories and made the now faded scar on the back of his own hand itch.

He told himself that it had been two years now, and that he had nothing to worry about, but it didn't stop the emotions from welling up inside.

It was like a sleeping limb, woken up by the memories of 2 years passed, pins and needles threaded his being until the sensation faded.

Takaba and his friends had trained diligently in their new Sensei's home, Kensei, in his 60s like Yamato, he had the same unique aura, a mixture of kind old man and unforgiving teacher. Him and Yamato had been friends since teenage days, therefore having them stay was like having family stay, he said when they first arrived.

His wife, Miu, was a homely woman, salt and pepper hair tied in a neat bun at the back of her head and a smile that creased at the corners of her gentle eyes, she made you feel like you belonged.

She fussed over them like she would her own children and was always making sure they had something to eat or helped them with injuries.

They had all been welcomed into the house instantly, making the transition of leaving Yamato's that much easier.

Ibiki and Takaba shared a room, Ibiki explaining that he wouldn't be able to make the most of his time here if he shared with Mutou, which meant Mutou and Shuuhei shared another, much to Mutou's sulking discontent.

It was a large modern home, set in the middle of a generous piece of land in the suburbs, surrounded by high stucco fences and a metal electric gate at the front, a pool, spa and sauna to the side and a dojo for personal use at the back. Kensei didn't have many students so it was better for him to have a small one at home then one in town somewhere. It was enough to be considered wealthy, but not enough to be called moneybags.

Learning the basics of other styles and also how to diffuse other techniques had been difficult, and resulted in tired bodies all over again, the sauna helping them in their recoveries.

Takaba and Mutou had been caught embarrassingly a couple of times during recoveries of their own sort in the sauna, one such embarrassing time they were both so into it they didn't notice the door had been opened and Kensei waiting outside for them to finish, the only thing Kensei said was that if they still had energy to "go at it like animals in heat", then they weren't working hard enough and doubled their workload the days following until they collapsed from exhaustion, a sneer on his face as their friends helped them to their rooms.

After the first punishing month was up, Kensei had announced they were ready for some matches in the underground.

Takaba had expected a seedy scene in a low class building, but had been surprised to see the events well organized and clean, it wasn't suit and tie but it wasn't gangsters and thugs and not many Baishe thankfully, it was a place for people that genuinely loved fighting to get their fix or make some money without the hassle of the media. Cameras and recording devices were strictly forbidden.

Mutou was the current undefeated fighter in his weight class, eradicating his opponents, happy as a kid in a candy store. Watching him fight had given Akihito a sense of awe, this man was seamlessly in control, his atmosphere alone was enough to intimidate his foe. When he was fighting he was something else, he got this sadistic smirk on his face when facing particularly tough fighters, the harder the encounter the happier he was, the man was simply in a league of his own, made up by the man himself to suit only himself.

Ibiki and Shuuhei had both suffered 1 loss, but had quickly made up for it by annihilating their opponents with ruthless resolve, determined not to let their friend show them up.

Both dangerous men in their own right.

Even during their losses, they remained impassive, calmly taking it all in and analyzing the situation, and only showing their enjoyment once the final bell had sounded, Shuuhei would crack a big grin, and Ibiki would get a pleased twinkle in his eye and an ever so slight curl of his lips.

It was the transformations from before and after a fight that still stupefied Akihito, almost like split personalities, cold blooded and unfamiliar, to the warm friends he knew so well, in the blink of an eye. Takaba hadn't realized that his own transformation was almost on par with his seniors.

They were starting to run out of people to fight, as their identities became secretly known, because names weren't allowed in the arena, but names like theirs were bound to get out sooner or later.

Takaba had faired worse then the other 3, currently with 2 wins and 2 losses in the lightweight class. Both of his wins were entirely unanticipated as he had already lost twice, with bets pitted against him at astounding odds, the 3 others had bet on him for shits and giggles and had ended up making a lot of money out of it.

Whether he was winning or losing, it didn't stop the incredible feeling he had, the heart thumping, adrenaline circulating feeling that makes his soul want to erupt. Looking into the other person's eyes and predicting what they were going to do next, a constant game on the edge. It was like a drug.

Takaba supposed it had some emotional connection to him being kidnapped, he was powerless then, a kitten thrown in a pack of wolves, but there in the ring his own decisions sealed his fate, not anyone else's, the results not being catastrophic if he were to lose, he wouldn't end up with a bullet in has brain or being raped as the result, he would only go home and work harder.

This time he was a wolf in is own right. The crowd had acknowledged the cool headed young fighter.

It was the drug he hadn't had since staking out an exciting scoop and running when you finally got the shots.

It had been a fix that was a long time coming and he had to admit, he wanted more.

It was late morning after their latest round of fights, they still had another month to go till Tokyo, and the 3 older men were lazing around the living room, Shuuhei on the floor on front of the coffee table, Ibiki sitting contently on the couch and Mutou sitting against the couch on the floor. They were contemplating going for a look round town when Takaba woke up.

Takaba was still asleep in his room, they had gone out drinking after their fights, and Takaba being the lightweight he literally was, needed a little more time to rise from the dead.

"So Mutou, what's the deal with you and Akihito? If you hurt him, I'll end you, haha. Kidding….. Sort of." came a flat question from Shuuhei, staring at him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"Mmmm, I'm curious too." Ibiki chimes in, "you can't tell me it's just friends with benefits after all this time. You wouldn't normally sulk like you did at not being able to share a room." He added nonchalantly.

Mutou pauses, and then lets out a thoughtful sigh, "Dunno, we have been banging for nearly 2 years now, if that doesn't make us a thing I don't know what does. I'm just not the possessive type, if he wants a thing then yeah I'd be all for it, but if he's happier otherwise then that's what matters, I guess. I'd rather have what we have now, or dare I say it go back to nothing, then not having him round at all."

Ibiki raises one eyebrow in response to Mutou's first sentence, "Charming, no wonder you can't get women." Sarcasm dripping from his tone. "I agree with the rest though, it's like he has always been there. You do have a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"Well, you could ask him on a date! You have to get to know him first," mused Shuuhei, "we don't know much about him at all except his name, age, he comes from Tokyo and used to be a photographer. That will be a learning experience for us all. I am curious."

"Hmmm, speaking of which, did you guys notice how jumpy he was when we first got to Hong Kong, he's back to normal now, but something had him spooked big time for us to notice it." Ibiki's words had them sitting in silence for a while, contemplating.

Finally Mutou spoke, "A date! You must be kidding me, right? I don't have time for that shit. Argh, enough talk, this is too serious for me, I am gonna go wake the sissy up so we can swim or something!" with that, Mutou strides off down the hall to wake up a slumbering Takaba.

On his way down the hall he encounters a strange man, exotic looking he would call it, with long hair, that cascaded like black silk down his slender back. He is dressed in traditional Chinese cheongsam, and he knew this man knew how to fight, he could see it in his every movement, each step purposeful and confident. He was headed to Kensei's office he has at the back of the house in a spare room.

They exchanged tense glances as they passed one another up the hall.

_Who's that guy!? He looks fun to fight, haha. Better not stir up Kensei's guests though, that old man would kick my ass. Ah anyway, I have gotta go wake the bastard zombie up from his slumber so we can actually do something today. Hmm, wonder how I should wake him, hehe._

Not so quietly, Mutou wraps his knuckles against the door, making it rattle in its hinges.

"Oi, you weak piece of crap, wake the hell up! Learn to handle your drink, I'm coming in!" before he could reach the handle, it turns on it's own accord, the door opening slowly, a feeling of resentment seeping out from the widening gap to reveal a very pissed off Takaba in his underwear.

His hair is a silky mess, covering his squinting eyes that are still trying to wake up, his face slightly off color and his shoulders hunched.

Takaba's tone starts off cool and calm and quickly escalates to yelling, "Mutou….. What the fuck? What the hell are you waking me up for! You asshole, it's our day off and it's still morning. MORNING! I want to sleep til the afternoon… Ugh, now I am all worked up I might as well wake up. Get me breakfast now, with a coffee."

"What, no please darling with that?"

"Ugh, piss off you dickhead. I'll beat your ass."

"Yeah yeah, you have been trying to for the past two years remember and still haven't managed once."

Liu Fei Long bit back a snicker as he listened to the exchange between the devilish looking man he encountered in the hall and the seriously irate voice that the man had just woken up.

Were those some of the people his clients had been complaining to him about?

His clients had been losing money at his fight club due to some Japanese men coming in and taking over, so he was here to talk to the man that first brought them in.

It was easy because it turned out to be his martial arts teacher for over 20 years, and he was due to pay a visit to Kensei. It was the only place Fei Long didn't need his bodyguards, so he left them waiting at the car in front of the house, the man in the hall had given him second thoughts about that, without question that man radiated martial prowess.

He risked a glance behind him as he was entering Kensei's room, the backs of two men making their way to Kensei's lounge at the front of the house.

One figure was the tall, dark haired man that he had encountered already, the other a head shorter and surprisingly, only in his boxer shorts with a layered head of silver blond hair nearly to his shoulders.

The man in boxers clasped both hands above his head in a stretch, giving an impressive display of lean muscles rippling across his shoulders, his skin looked soft and supple, and Fei Long found himself wanting to touch it.

Fei Long could tell even from looking at the back of the blond, that he was just as noteworthy as the taller man, the blond moved with a lithe grace that only came from training the mind and body to become one.

He found it hard to believe that the fuming voice he heard just before had come from this man. _How interesting. I want to meet with them._

He entered his teacher of 20 years office.

His thoughtful old teacher sat on a black leather couch with a pot of tea sitting on the coffee table, staring out the window that the couch was facing.

"Ah, just in time for tea Fei Long, it's been a while. You are well I trust, if you weren't, then my teachings were a waste of time, eh. I am happy you came today, I have a favor to ask, though that can wait."

Fei Long hid his surprise as he moved to the singular couch adjacent to the one Kensei is sitting on. He cut straight to the point.

"You know why I am here Kensei, your pupils are causing too much of a ruckus in my fight club. At least make them lose a few, people are starting to take their business dealings elsewhere, and I cant have that." All said matter of factly.

"Heh, it would mean my death, asking that bunch to lose. You should meet them, they are intriguing to say the least." His tone was warm and he could see the care in his eyes. Kensei didn't take to many people like that.

Hiding his curiosity by raising his cup to his mouth, "I don't see what could be so interesting about a bunch of kids that have it easy and think fighting is only for fun." The truth is Fei Long is very interested, but the leader of Baishe couldn't be seen having interest in such unimportant things.

"Watch what you say Liu Fei Long, because you will not insult my or Yamato's pupils in my own domain. You will understand the falseness of your words when you meet them. They are all a match for you in skill, well 3 are, the youngest is still growing." Fei long knew the truth of his teacher's cold statement already, and wondered whether the dark haired figure he had met in the hall was the youngest one that he mentioned.

"The youngest one gets this look in his eyes that even you would not like to cross, only instances, but I've seen it. When he first got here, I saw him flinch a few times when he saw Baishe tattoos, I don't know his past and considering they are all from Japan I don't know how he knows the baishe mark, but he does."

"Ah, we probably killed his family years ago or something. There have been many breakouts here and in Japan over the years, so it's not a surprise really." Fei Long sighed "Anyway, just keep them from fighting at the venue for a week or two to appease my clients and we will call it even for your favour, they are only here for one more month, no? So what's this favor then, it has to do with them surely."

Kensei nodded his head in answer, the tension easing from his demeanor as the conversation turned less serious.

"Yep, one more month, so they will be out of your hair soon. Anyway, I was wondering if you could get them VIP entrance to one of your clubs. They have worked so hard so the old man Yamato wants to give them a gift of sorts before they go, and despite appearances, they love to party. So I told him I would pull some strings on his behalf, he said he wouldn't be caught dead actually giving them a gift himself, so wanted me to organize something, that cheeky old coot. Enough chit-chat here, let's go meet them and we can discuss it with them." The smile in his eyes spoke of pride. _Who are these kids that can make my teacher act this way? _Fei Long put down his tea cup and followed Kensei to the lounge, eager to meet Kensei's current pupils.


	5. Home Coming part 1

**Note: I wasn't sure how to write these next two, in fact I was quite stuck as they are just bridging chapters until Takaba gets back to Tokyo. So I kept them short in hopes they would be easier to read.****.**

Akihito sat on the floor concentrating down at his breakfast in his lap that Miu had made, omurice, his favorite; Miu was spoiling him this morning.

He was so engrossed in his breakfast that he didn't look up when Kensei and some stranger walked in the lounge room to speak with them.

He hadn't known there was a guest in the house, he was in his boxer shorts still. He decided it didn't matter and kept his head down and ate. Takaba Akihito's love for food was famous.

"Let me introduce you to the trouble makers" Kensei began, "This here on the couch is Ibiki Ryota,"he gestures to Ibiki, who gets up from the couch to shake the strangers hand.

Kensei's voice was cheerful as the process was repeated for Mutou and Shuuhei as well.

_Ah my turn next I guess, I feel like crap, just concentrate for a bit so you don't look like a complete fool Akihito._

Akihito took a few deep breaths and calmed his features before raising his gaze and standing up.

"And this is the youngest one I mentioned, Akish-"

"Akihito." Fei Long interrupted in a whisper.

Akihito and Fei Long made eye contact for the first time in over two long years.

The surprise on Fei Longs face was like reading an open book, and the fact that he had used the name everyone knew as a secret sparked an electric tension through the air.

Takaba's mind reeled for a split second until his training overrode his thoughts and he went on autopilot, the only reaction decipherable on Akihito's calm exterior was the momentary dilation of his pupils and the slight pause in his movements as he stood up.

He had switched to fight mode, his every instinct screaming at him to be on guard, to stay calm and critically evaluate the situation.

Takaba noted the shock on Fei Longs face. He hadn't known Takaba would be here. That much he was sure of. _This has to be someone's version of a sick joke,_ Takaba thought inwardly.

Everyone in the room felt Takaba's attitude change, all eyes were moving from him to Fei Long as Takaba crossed the room with all the poise of a stalking predator, eyes glowing golden, fixated on his prey. He held out his hand for the handshake, in complete and utter control of the situation. His face and body revealing nothing.

Even Kensei was on edge by now, everyone in the room asking questions inside their head.

Fei Long gathered his wits as he stared back at an invading pair of eyes that threatened to invade the walls of his self-control.

He gathered what calm he could and took the hand offered in a brisk handshake, wincing at the strength coming from Akihito's vice like grip. _Is this the back of the blond I saw in the hall? Surely it would seem so. Is this person really Takaba Akihito? _Suddenly he remembered what his teacher had said about the youngest one having eyes that he wouldn't want to cross, and thought maybe it wasn't so far fetched at all. His spine tingled, his gut telling him to be cautious of this person that made him feel this way.

Mutou stood up with a clap, trying to ease the tension. "Right would someone explain to me what the fuck is going on here?" he barked. The question everyone wanted to voice. Fei Long and Takaba were still staring at each other despite Mutou's attempt.

After a few more timeless seconds, Takaba broke the silence. "Fei Long, it's been a while. I can see you weren't expecting to see me here, so what do you want?" the voice flat with indifference.

This caused Kensei to start, displeased with Takaba's tone.

"Boy, I don't know what's going on, but do you have any idea who-"

"I know very well who I am talking to Sensei." Takaba interrupted sharply.

Fei Long snapped out of his reverie and spoke for the first time, his tone apprehensive, "Akihito, what happened? Everyone thinks you're dead. What happened? You.. You're…"

"I'm what? Different? No shit. Being drugged, kidnapped, shot and chained in a cell for over a month with the occasional rape and threat of being sold to human traffickers would have that affect on someone wouldn't it?" all said so casually and matter of fact that it took a few seconds for people to digest what they had just heard.

Kensei's mouth hung open, but he regained his composure quickly and waited patiently for everyone else to do so as well.

Ibiki sat there, eyes emitting cold fire, his fingers entwined tightly together in front of his face, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked calm, but the slight tremble of his hands said otherwise.

Shuuhei had gone rigid, his jaw locked tight with hands gripped tightly around his coffee cup, he had his eyes closed in concentration.

There was a loud smash as a coffee cup flew across the room and shattered into uncountable pieces. Mutou's eyes roared his fury, he looked murderous, and hurt. Silence had never been so deafening. Thunderclouds would have broken above his head, his rage so severe.

He turned and looked at Takaba, pain evident in his eyes now, all killing intent gone. He spoke softly, the tone rarely heard from this vehement, action loving martial artist.

"Akihito…. Is this what you have been through? Something you have carried on your shoulders alone for this long?"

With one last look at Fei Long, Takaba let out a sigh, his shoulders noticeably relaxing, and walked over to stand in the midst of his friends.

"It-..It's something I chose not to speak about because it's in the past, obviously it has changed me, but I forgave all culprits long ago, that was the only way to move on, what is has given me now is more then enough to make up for it. I was just in so much shock from seeing Fei Long that I blurted something stupid out like I used too. I understand you might need some time to, um.. comprehend what I just said, so… lets not talk about it anymore, please."

He directed a compassionate glance at Fei Long with the last words, and Fei Long saw the Takaba of two years ago in those eyes.

"Now this is getting awkward haha, I feel bad for spoiling the meeting now." The typical young Takaba was back completely now, the sheepish grin on his face helping to diffuse the situation.

"Shit, you really are an idiot you know, drop a bombshell like that and then say you were shocked, could have fooled me!" Mutou had snapped out of it now also, "and then you have the nerve to say that YOU feel bad, I really should beat your ass."

Ibiki and Shuuhei had composed by now, both muttering comments like: stupid moron, idiot, it's ok and never mind.

Kensei clapped his hands abruptly, "Right I have had enough of this shitty atmosphere, now that that's all out in the open, whatever it was, and it doesn't matter. Now sit down everyone. As I WAS saying, Fei Long, this is the youngest one I was telling you about, he goes by the name Akishi Teppei, though it seems you know him already, we only use his real name in private. Everyone this is the owner of the fight club you have been going to lately, and a past pupil of mine, Liu Fei Long."

Understanding lit Takaba's eyes, "Ah, I should have known! Figures you'd own a place like that haha, and that's how you know Kensei, I see now."

Fei Long had gotten his head around most of it now, but he simply couldn't get the fact that despite his now muscular physique and intense aura, that Takaba Akihito was the 4th unnamed fighter causing trouble at his club. He could understand the other 3, they were all monsters in their own right, and they had a name for themselves already.

"Kensei, are you truly telling me that _Takaba_ here is one of your pupils? Two years ago he was a helpless little shrimp!"

"Hey, Fei Long, don't need to be so mean!" Takaba said indignantly, a pout emerging on his lips.

Mutou scoffed, "Haha, you got that right! He has come a long way, that's for sure."

Ibiki and Shuuhei were both laughing openly at this stage, and Takaba's pout was only getting worse.

"If you're just gonna make fun of me, then I'm going, you can talk about whatever you want without me, bastards. I'll be in the dojo." Takaba stomped out of the room.

Fei Long watched the eyes of the 3 men follow their friend out of the room, and noted the look of fondness they all had, Mutou's eyes had something extra, a look of affection. _That boy, no, not a boy any longer, always manages to wrap everyone around his finger, the toughest crime lord of Asia, the strongest fighter in Japan, and me once, the Leader of Baishe. I could almost laugh._

"I see he has good friends now, I am glad. There were a lot of people worried about him."

"Well as I said Fei Long, he is more then capable of looking after himself now. You should see for yourself." Kensei's tone left no room for arguments.

Amused, Fei Long continued, turning to the 3 fighters. "Maybe I will then. Now I'll get to the point of me coming here, you guys have caused a few problems in my fight club, so you will have to refrain from going there for a couple of weeks, either that or lose."

All the balked at this but Fei Long kept going, " in exchange, I will give you all VIP entrance to the opening of one of my clubs that is in 3 weeks as well as free access to the bar, with a limo escort to and from the event. How does that sound hmm?" Fei Long was very hard to argue with, his beautiful face and smooth voice had all 3 entranced.

"Deal." Said all 3 at once.

"Ah well, I'm glad that's settled, lets go see what my unruly blond student is up to shall we? Fei Long, come see, heh." Kensei had a mischievous grin on his face.

* * *

Takaba had to get the adrenalin from his encounter with Fei Long out of his system, so he got dressed in shorts and a singlet and went to the dojo.

Now, he was repetitively kicking the boxing bag that was hanging in the corner, audible slaps heard as his shin connected with the leather surface.

It was such a soothing noise to Takaba. His heart rate was high and a sheen of sweat covered his entire body.

There was nothing but him and the boxing bag.

* * *

Fei Long stared at Takaba in front of him, he hadn't noticed them coming in to tell him the news about the club and the VIP treatment they'd get, he was too busy kicking the bag like it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

His form was flawless, the sweat coating his muscular limbs only served to give them more definition, the powerful muscles of his thighs shifting under his smooth skin with each kick.

He was pure seduction and danger combined. A lethal combination.

_So, Asami's little kitten finally grew into a dangerous big cat, with considerably sharp claws at that. How I wouldn't like to sink my teeth into him this time around._

Kensei cleared his throat to get Takaba's attention, who turned to look at them, his chest was heaving, and his hair was wet. "Ahem, so I had an idea after Akihito's little tantrum hehe. Since no one seems intent on killing anyone like I thought was going to happen earlier, why don't Fei Long and Akihito have a quick spar, then you can see for yourself Fei Long…. How about it Takaba?"

Fei Long put his hands up in protest, "Kensei you c-"

"I'm in." Takaba was already getting ready for it, staring at Fei Long hopefully.

Fei Long gave in and nodded his head. _Ah very well, I suppose I can humor the old man this once._


	6. Home coming part 2

**AN: first I'd like to thank everyone who has given feed back so far, positive or negative, it's really appreciated and it does help keep me going ****J**

**I know the story was pretty slow and off track to start with, but now it will all come together from these chapters onwards!**

**Second, I really wanted to have Aki kick Feilong's butt really badly, but you have to remember that Fei Long was a trained assassin for a long time before being the leader of Baishe, so I had to give him some credit! Haha.**

**This was such a hard chapter to write! I am glad it's over and I can get to the juicy bits in Tokyo, yay.**

* * *

Feilong got changed into a pair of sparing pants that Kensei brought out, light cotton pants, easy to move in, though he didn't think he would need to get changed to beat Takaba, but Kensei insisted.

He squared up with Takaba and Kensei signaled start.

_Ah I wasn't mistaken, there is something different about Takaba. _

There it was again for Fei Long to see, Takaba was transformed, unreadable and ominous, the weight of his gaze pressed down on Feilong.

His guard was spot on, his stance left no openings and his body betrayed nothing.

_Hmph, you can't fool me Akihito. _Feilong went for a front kick to get Takaba to reveal his flaws and openings, as people always did when they were forced to move, but Takaba's twist and lunge with his body was so fast Feilong could see but not react, and he was swiftly drawn in and over Takaba's shoulder onto his back, forcing all the wind out of his lungs.

Feilong lay on the floor, trying to discern what had just happened, when he barked a laughed and Takaba cocked his head in a silent question.

"It seems I underrated you Akihito," looking up at him from the floor "I'm so sorry about that….. Round two?"

Takaba stood silent for a few moments, the deeper meaning that he perceived behind Feilong's choice of words had lifted a small burden off his shoulders, and his soul felt lighter than it ever had since the incidents two years ago. He had acknowledgement from one of the ghosts of his past.

They fought over a dozen more rounds of different lengths, Takaba overwhelming him to start with until Feilong understood what it was that Takaba wanted. So he faced Akihito as he would an equal.

The raven haired Baishe kept underestimating the blonde's strength, only for Takaba to kick it up a notch again and land point after point, each blow draining away the bitterness and pain from Takaba's memories until they were just two people sparring.

They ended up drawing for points, both sporting sore limbs and emerging bruises as their prize.

Takaba didn't lose his composure during the whole thing, even though he lost consecutively in the end.

That was the most unnerving thing for Feilong, the eyes that never wavered. _He would be someone to be reckoned with if he ever decided to arm himself with a gun and gang. _The thought gave the Baishe Leader the shivers.

Kensei came forward and gave them both a towel to dry themselves with, they were both panting hard at this stage and Takaba had a satisfied look on his face.

"Well, now you have seen for yourself Feilong, your lucky you evened it out, losing to someone who only started two years ago would put me as your teacher to shame! Then I'd have to kick your ass myself. You let your guard down and paid for it. I hope those bruises hurt tomorrow. Hah!"

The crime lord hid his shock well, _I completely forgot, two years and he is already at this level? Akihito, you really were just a rough diamond two years ago._

"I understand what you mean now Kensei, Akihito always had a knack for doing the unexpected, fufu."

Akihito blushed slightly but ignored the comment.

"Man, you're a bad ass Feilong! I was powerless in the end, but I guess it's to be expected from-…err nevermind! You…. You should come again, I had fun." The unguarded contentment on the boys face was surprising considering the contrast to how he was during the match, Feilong couldn't help but smile and say yes. _He's breaking down your walls again Feilong. _

"Good, cos I want to get some rounds in with you too!" Mutou was getting increasingly antsy watching other people fight and doing nothing himself. He oozed impatience.

Shuuhei comes to them with water and offers some to Takaba and Feilong. "Ignore this buffoon, he would fight his own reflection if he was desperate."

Ibiki chuckles, "Haha, so true. Though I am not sure who would win that one."

Mutou glared at them, "Shut up! I'll take all you bastards on!"

"Yeah, yeah we know mister big shot."

* * *

Feilong left after he told Takaba what he told the others about his club and the deal he made with them, and Takaba whooped his excitement.

He wasn't wary of Feilong anymore and had just accepted it as a coincidence. _A really sick coincidence, _Takaba thought as he walked back to the house to shower.

They all sat in the lounge that evening discussing how excited they were and talking about going home in one months time.

When Takaba said nothing in response, it lead to an awkward silence, and once again people had questions on their minds.

Takaba explained in little detail his previous career and how he had gotten mixed up in the wrong scoop, he didn't mention names or what Feilong had to do with it, but he more or less told them the them the same thing he had told his friends Kou and Takoto two years prior.

Kensei listened to the explanation knowing full well the real truth behind the story, people even lightly tied to Baishe knew about the boy that caused a stir up two years ago.

He exchanged glances with Akihito, the unspoken words in his eyes telling Takaba he knew, and that it was ok. Takaba dipped his head in silent thanks. Feeling reassured by his teacher's gusture.

At the end of his explanation he sighed "Look, I know it's a shit ton to believe, or if you think maybe I don't belong with you guys anymore, or if it's too much trouble then I-.. I understand."

Shuuhei cleared his throat. "Frankly, I am offended that you would say that, you brat."

Ibiki the statement for him, "What sort of friends would we be otherwise?" as if the thought never occurred to him.

"Really, what do you take us for? Stupid bastard." Mutou said as he grasped Takaba's shoulder in a heartening squeeze.

* * *

Takaba lay in bed that night, with his hands behind his head, thinking of the days overwhelming events when Mutou walked through the door.

"Ibiki is sleeping in my room tonight."

He hadn't been alone with Mutou all day, and he wasn't sure how to approach him now they were alone. He had revealed a lot, and he wasn't sure what would become of their 'thing' now that Mutou knew most of it. He was sure that telling him that he was the plaything of two of the biggest Crime Lords in the world would be a bit too much, he felt bad for lying, but Kensei had reassured him, so it eased the guilt.

"Ryuhei-"

"No, be quiet and let me talk Akihito, or I'll muddle my words up, cos I'm no good at this…. You are one of my best friends Akihito, more then that even, and after all this time, if you ran from me like that like you told us you did to your friends, I would be bloody pissed. I know you haven't decided what to do when we get to Tokyo, but don't you fucking dare disappear on us. You got that? Argh! Look what you have me saying. Such girly shit."

The flustered giant flopped down on the single bed next to Akihito, who by now was looking at him with one eyebrow raised in a quizzical expression.

"Wh-was that your try at a confession Ryuhei? Pffft!"

"Hey! What if it was? Don't mock me, I'm not the best with words you know."

Biting back a laugh, Takaba replied "Man, and I thought I was hopeless. Anyway, you don't need to worry. Takaba Akihito won't be going anywhere, so I'll try not to be too clingy, haha."

"I suppose I wont mind if you cling a little if we're gonna try this thing. So that means, you're going to stop calling yourself Akishi Teppei?"

Takaba had finally decided.

"Yep…. Everything in Tokyo will be as Takaba Akihito."

"I look forward meeting him officially then."

Takaba blushed in answer as Mutou leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on the lips while his wandering hand travelled up Akihito's shirt to caress his tight abs.

Takaba couldn't help but feel relieved as Mutou began to touch him all over, snaking along the lines of his body with his calloused hands, each movement slow and deliberate, like it was exploring for the first time.

The warmth of his mouth and the tender touches raised Goosebumps on his skin. He was afraid that Mutou would have thought he was tainted, dirty even, after he said the word rape, and the simple act of being touched by him was like dousing his negative thoughts and washing them down a drain into nothingness.

He felt his burgeoning erection as Mutou's kisses grew longer, rendering Akihito's breathing to shallow gasps.

The hands were becoming more aggressive in the devotion of Akihito's body, each hungry caress carving away at self-control and drawing them both into a different type of nothingness together.

* * *

It was the night of the club opening that Feilong had given the 4 young men VIP access to.

The 3 weeks had been a breath of fresh air for the Baishe head, he went to Kensei's every few days to visit and spar with Akihito and the other 3 young men who were just as interesting.

He was no match at all for the monster Mutou and his 2 friends, facing Mutou was a different intensity all together, his presence during their sparring reminded him very much of a Japanese Yakuza he knew despite their completely opposite natures.

Akihito and he had even matches with until Akihito had started working out Feilong's rhythms, Akihito seemed to improve each day, and Feilong enjoyed watching his intensity and passion fuel his fighting spirit.

He had even taken them out for dinner on a few occasions, wanting to hear how Akihito ended up with a bunch of MMA fighters in Hong Kong.

When he heard from Mutou about how Akihito had completely given up in the fight against the thieves, Feilong felt a stab of guilt. Part of that had been his fault and he didn't think he could live it down. Yet despite all that, Akihito seemed to have no problems trusting Feilong now, even going to dinner alone on one occasion with no hesitation.

Feilong smiled to himself, the boy certainly was a marvel. Maybe he would plan a trip to Tokyo to keep in touch with him, of course he would use the excuse that he had to check his ties in Japan were still strong, or he would just be putting the boy in danger again.

As he thought, the four men were magnets at the club, each having their own appeal and looking fantastic in the clothing he sent them, a group of men like them on the dance floor brought good atmosphere to the club and the opening went well.

He was right in assigning them extra guards and giving them a place at his table, though they were more then capable of handling themselves, he didn't want to risk a scene. There were many hungry eyes on them and people had no clue how dangerous the men could be, his own guards were more inconspicuous.

He was taking a risk, because he knew he had various informants spying around at the moment, but he didn't think anyone would see the connection.

* * *

Takaba and the others stumbled in the door early the next morning after a hard night of drinking and dancing.

Feilong had certainly come through with his end of the bargain and then some, he even had clothes sent to their house the night before telling them to take their pick. Takaba was grateful as he didn't have anything but casual clothes and training gear otherwise, and smiled at the thought that Feilong must have known that too.

Feilong let them have a space at his table in the VIP lounge when they needed a rest from dancing, he called them his special guests and Takaba couldn't help but laugh because people had no idea who they were and it was perfect.

Takaba was happy, and in 1 week, they were going back to Tokyo.

* * *

Mikhail Arbatov sat in his leather recliner with a cigar as he read through his latest reports on Feilong. By his latest habits it seemed he might have a lover of some sort, so he had ordered a detailed report by the end of the month. Lovers were always good leverage against a person when used properly, so he had his eyes and ears report to him on these matters regularly.

He flipped through the pages, frequent visits to one place, dinners out and the same person reported at his table at the opening of one of his clubs. This could be something.

He flipped through the photos attached to the report, scanning for any similar occurrences.

There was a blond that appeared often, as he looked closer at one of the photos, he felt a feral grin spread across his face.

It was a full body shot of a handsome blond stepping out of a limo, he had tight shredded black jeans on with polished dress boots. His black v neck shirt came down to the middle of his chest to reveal well muscled pecs and delicious looking collar bones. His tailored black jacket fit perfectly and accentuated the mans attractive frame.

A beautiful specimen indeed.

Mikhail wouldn't have recognized this person if he hadn't noticed the messy silver blond hair and the striking hazel eyes.

Oh, he remembered this person. This person who had driven Asami Ryuichi up the wall two years ago.

Mikhail Arbatov was in the mood for some dangerous fun.

He got the digital version of the photo up on his laptop, and attached it to an email addressed to a certain person.

He had more photos, but he would use one as bait and see if he got the reaction he wanted or not.

He wrote one line in the email before pressing send.

_Look what I found, Asami._


	7. Chapter 7

Asami sat staring at his email inbox that was displayed on his laptop screen, there were the usual reports from his route managers across the globe, his arms shipment in Brazil had passed the border successfully and another had been delayed.

The yakuza wondered why he had an email from Mikhail Arbatov of all people, and the subject line was blank. Had the idiot managed to get himself hacked? Asami thought about deleting the email without reading it, opening it could mean infecting his own computer systems and he could do without that hassle.

However, it wasn't like Mikhail to let something this simple happen, Asami might call him an idiot but the truth was Mikhail was a calculating mastermind, a very slippery eel to deal with if not handled correctly.

Asami clicked on the email from the Russian mobster.

"Kirishima, get Arbatov on the phone, now." The words came out low, barely audible in the cold office.

Surprised at the odd request, and hearing the boss's 'now, before I shoot you' tone, Kirishima had Arbatov on the phone in 5 minutes flat.

Even though it was before dawn in the city of Moscow, it seems Arbatov had been expecting a call from Asami.

Kirishima's intuition was telling him a storm was brewing, and one look at his friend Suoh said that he thought so too.

He handed the phone to Asami.

"What do you want, Mikhail?"

"_Oh, no good morning, how are you, sorry to wake you! Where are your manners Asami?" _you could hear the sarcasm rolling off his voice.

"Do not play with me Mikhail. Do you think I could be tricked by some pesky photoshop job?"

"_You and I both know that you don't believe that, or you wouldn't be calling me first thing in the morning like this would you?"_

Mikhail was very sly indeed, he called Asami's bluff.

"_Give me some of your secure smuggling routes in Brazil and I will send you a few more photos and give you the name you need to know. Who knew you'd be caught up in this boy after 2 years even! It really is laughable Asami, you are in for such a surprise, I wish I could see your face when you learn the truth."_

Ignoring the taunts coming from the other end of the phone, Asami agreed. "Done, I will have Kirishima make the necessary arrangements. Now give me names Mikhail."

"_Oh, no hesitation, this is just too good. You will have the photos in 5 minutes. As for his whereabouts, why don't you ask your Chinese friend? Well, I am going back to sleep now. Always a pleasure doing business with you, Asami."_

Before Asami could reply and ask if he was serious, the Russian ended the call.

It was a very tense 5 minutes in the office while Asami waited for the photos and sat wondering if Arbatov had really been talking about Feilong.

Suoh and Kirishima were on edge, they could feel the boss's impatience, he hadn't informed them what was going on. A silent Asami is a dangerous Asami.

They both felt their stomachs drop as they watched their boss click something on his laptop, anyone might think he was just browsing, but both subordinates knew their boss well enough to see the boiling rage surface in his eyes.

Asami scrolled through the photos, barely managing to suppress his rage from punching a hole through the screen he was looking at.

Mikhail was serious about Feilong.

Asami hadn't been this angry in a long time.

In fact, the last time he was this angry was when Akihito was taken from him over 2 years ago, and he had unleashed hell on earth.

And he was about to do so again.

He went over and over the shots in silence, analyzing each one carefully, looking for any discrepancies, anything telling him that perhaps he was captive again, but there was nothing.

It seems freedom suited the boy well, for he had blossomed in the 2 year hiatus, his skin looked flawless and he had gained some mass by the looks of it, his hair was wild and long, it suited his fiery nature.

There were images of him standing with Feilong at a club of some sort, in one of them Feilong was brushing his hand lightly over Akihito's chest and he was smiling in response, a genuine smile that lit his eyes. These snaps were dated recently, just over 2 weeks ago.

The next set was of them sitting in a restaurant together, talking intimately over the table.

The last set was of Takaba opening the door to a large house to let Feilong in, the sequence showing he was pleased to see the Baishe as the door opened and then closed.

Were they lovers? Had Akihito gone back to Feilong 2 years ago after Hong Kong? After all Asami had done for him?

Asami concluded that perhaps he was working with Feilong from the very start.

Asami believed Akihito wouldn't be capable of such a grand deception, but he really didn't know enough about the boy to prove otherwise.

No matter what it was, it was betrayal that Asami would not let slide. There was only one price for people that betrayed the underworld lord, and that was death.

He was going to find the boy, and he was not going to be gentle, if he thought his ordeal two years ago was bad, Asami would show him a new meaning of waking nightmare, then it would be Feilong's turn.

* * *

Kirishima knew he was treading on thin ice when he asked his boss for orders regarding Mikhail's call not 15 minutes earlier.

Not a word had been uttered in the office since Asami had received another email from the deceptive Russian.

He had been rightly surprised when Asami turned the laptop to reveal photos of the ever-elusive Takaba prading around with Feilong of all people. The single order of "Find him" resonating throughout the office.

Kirishima had always seen things with emotional detachment, however this time he felt his boss's justifiable fury.

If the situation was really what it seemed then he would be hard pressed not to wring the brats neck himself if he found him before Asami, but he knew Asami would want the pleasure of ending the kid himself.

Once Kirishima's logic caught up with his hasty emotions, he realized it might not be as simple as what it seems.

Firstly the information had come from Mikhail Arbatov, devious didn't begin to describe the arrogant European, and so it only went with the territory that there was some sort of catch or trap.

Secondly, Kirishima had had his own eyes and ears keep a thorough watch on Feilong and his people when the photographer had first disappeared, they still had informants within Baishe and there had never been a mention of Takaba in two years.

He had even gotten reports that Feilong had his own people look for Akihito himself when word eventually got out that he had gone AWOL.

It could have all been a set up, and Feilong and the blond might think it safe to be together after 2 years. They would be dead wrong about that.

Whatever it was, Kirishima's instincts were telling him there was something bigger going on here, and it was his job to find out.

He knew his boss had already made up his mind, once Asami got that look in his eyes there was no rhyme or reason that would alter his path of destruction.

For now, all Kirishima could do was locate Takaba for Asami and renew his investigations to find out the truth.

It was time to get in contact with their Baishe infiltrators.

* * *

Suoh couldn't help but feel a stab of anger as Kirishima laid the facts out as they left Asami's office.

Another hunt for the shitty brat in Hong Kong, again.

Of course he wanted revenge on behalf of his boss, but he just wished it didn't coincide with the time he hoped to go and see the first of the MMA matches set up for 3 martial artists from Nagoya.

He heard rumors of a 4th person signing with the Strike MMA franchise for a teams event, but apparently the contract wasn't set in concrete yet and the club refused to comment any further on it.

Maybe he could find and kill the brat before then.


	8. Chapter 8

Mikhail sat at his desk later that morning wearing a sardonic grin, his first morning cigarette was extra delightful today after the phone call he received a few hours ago.

He didn't know if the situation with the boy and Feilong was really what it looked like, but he had pieced all the photos together to make it nearly unbelievable.

He was gambling a lot by trying it on with Asami, but considering his irrationality with the boy 2 years gone it was worth a try again.

And he fell for it hook, line and sinker.

With the conflict he hoped would come between Feilong and Asami he would sink his fangs into their loose holds and claim those for his own, as well as the ones Asami had already given him in Brazil.

It was a very productive day for Mikhail Arbatov.

* * *

Asami's day had started off on a sour note, betrayal never tasted so bitter.

He was used to the occasional subordinate turning coat, which was just the risk you took when having so many power hungry men work under you.

He would never expect it from the open-faced youngster however, it was part of why he was interested in him in the first place. Had his short taste in Asami's world sewn a seed of corruption in him that had grown in 2 years?

That would not do either, if anyone were doing the corrupting it would be Asami himself.

The news got better as Kirishima informed him that he had been in contact with their Baishe moles, they reported frequent visits and unusual outings in the last month but the name Takaba Akihito was never mentioned, none of his subordinates were allowed in the house he was meeting in.

Yes, there was definitely something going on there.

That was expected, what wasn't expected was the fact that Feilong had seen four people off at the airport on a plane bound for Tokyo just over a week and a half ago, one of them was reported to have silver blonde hair.

It looked like they didn't have to search Hong Kong after all, the boy was returning to the hornets' nest all on his own.

He must be working for Feilong after all if he had seen them off at the airport.

Next was trying to figure out what they were planning here.

It didn't really matter, one way or another he was going to end their little charade.

Orders were sent out to track him down and begin full surveillance.

They did it differently this time, his men would dress up in normal civilian clothing as to not draw attention, and they would rotate the watch so that if they were spotted it wouldn't be the same person that was seen.

Suoh along with Asami and Kirishima wouldn't swoop until the last minute, they couldn't risk being recognized before he truly was in their clutches, if he managed to escape and report back to Feilong it wouldn't be very advantageous, so all faces had to be ones that Akihito hadn't seen before.

They had to isolate him and be careful so he didn't bolt once again.

"Also, make sure there is CCTV feed of where we plan to corner him, I want to record the look on his face as he realizes his freedom no longer belongs to him."

Asami felt a stirring in his loins, the thought of hunting down his prey and stripping it bare to it's bones and making it beg for mercy was arousing, he would have to get Kirishima to arrange something to satisfy him tonight. Something durable.

* * *

Takaba was happy with his conclusion to come back as himself.

Even though his first meeting with his parents had been cringe worthy, it had all worked out after his mother got over her hysterics and forced him to stay there nearly all week.

His father was angry at first, angry on behalf of his mother, but he quickly got over it when he saw Takaba coming shirtless out of the bathroom one evening.

He noticed the obvious change in his sons figure and asked what the hell happened.

Takaba explained how he met Mutou and Yamato, and on learning that Takaba was talking about the MMA star his dad completely forgot his son had been AWOL for 2 years and immersed himself in Takaba's stories.

Mutou and the others knew Takaba would need some time to settle himself and figure out where he would go from there, so he hadn't contacted them since he said good bye to them at their new place in Shibuya that Yamato sensei had arranged.

Takaba was welcome to live there as well and he had accepted the offer.

He had been drinking 3 nights straight with Kou and Takoto and he decided it was time to stop wallowing in the filth that was alcohol and go to his new home. He was even more of a lightweight now that his fitness levels were at an extreme condition.

He felt nauseous as he remembered the last grueling month that Kensei had put them through.

He hadn't exercised for over a week and his body felt sluggish and unresponsive, had he always felt this way 2 years ago? Had his body always been this, he hated to admit, incompetent?

He quaked at the thought and resolved not to give up on his training no matter what decisions he made.

He thought about going to see Asami once, but he had no idea what he would do or say, or even if the rich bastard would remember him, so put the thought away for later.

As he said goodbye to his friends and hopped on the train back to Shibuya, only a suburb away from where he used to live, Takaba sat back and thought about his last month in Hong Kong after he was forced to think about what he would do when he eventually got back to Tokyo.

Fighting professionally? He wasn't sure if he was good enough for that.

He doubted he could go back to the editorial office and get his old job back after 2 years, so he had to think about something else.

The thought of getting into photography again made him edgy, that was what got him into shit in the first place, and while Takaba was used to taking risks, that one was too close for comfort.

He had expressed this to Feilong once over dinner, and the man said it was probably a PTSD issue.

_Post traumatic stress disorder._ That had sent Takaba for a loop.

He panicked until Feilong managed to calm him down and said he himself had similar issues with his father's death 9 years ago.

Post traumatic stress disorder or not, he _was_ Takaba Akihito now, but he knew he would always crave the unpredictable rush that fighting as Akishi Teppei gave him.

His heart lost some tension that he hadn't known was there as he pushed down on the shutter button of his camera for the first time in over a year.

He snapped a photo of the luminous Tokyo lights that he had so missed, and wondered if he could combine his newfound addiction with his old flame, the viewfinder.

* * *

Takaba entered the multilevel apartment above the dojo they were living at now, it wasn't anything flash, but it was spacious and had more then enough room for the 4 of them even if him and Mutou still weren't sharing a room, and it was affordable, they easily paid the month in advance with the money they had won in Hong Kong.

The dojo underneath was where they would be learning Jiu Jitsu with Yamato's friend.

The MMA gym was half an hour by trains away in Ikebukuro, so he was surprised to see their manager Sakaki here this late in the evening.

They were all sitting around the dining table, which was covered in paperwork.

They all looked up as he entered, smiling or greeting him in one way or another and saying welcome home.

Takaba went to the fridge to get something to eat, making his way to the table with a piece of bread in his mouth, "So, what's goin on here? What's all this paperwork?"

"Ah, Takaba-kun, just the person I wanted to see!" Sakaki gets up from his chair to go and greet Akihito with a handshake,

Before he could say anything further Ibiki spoke up. "Let us explain it to him Sakaki-san."

"Huh, explain what?" Takaba looked perplexed as he sat down at the table.

Ibiki continued "There is a teams event in 2 weeks that was set up for our arrival, we thought it was teams of 3 but Sakaki here set it up for 4, and it's been advertised as 4. So to put it straight, we need a fourth person and everyone has agreed that we want it to be you, Akihito."

The bread fell out of Takaba's mouth as his jaw dropped.

"You- are you guys talking about me fighting a professional bout? H- how come you can't get someone else?"

It was Sakaki's turn to say something now "Well, we have tried but every fighter in our gym in your weight class is either injured or these 3 aren't willing to agree on him. So, they came to the conclusion that is has to be you."

"Waaah, there is no way I am good enough to actually-"

"Oh shut up you fool, if you weren't then we wouldn't all agree on you! It's not like you'll be alone, you _will_ have our help. Now shut up and sign the damn paper." The bits of paper were shoved towards him as Mutou spoke this time.

"Just think of it as a job until you find something. Ah, speaking of which Takaba-kun, these guys mentioned you were a photo journalist, I'm sure I could pull some strings and get you something somewhere in our publicity department, it's not exactly the same but still media related." Sakaki sounded convincing as he handed Akihito a pen.

"Fine, pretty hard to refuse if you throw a job in with it." Takaba pouted, suddenly he had an idea and cracked a cheeky smile, "I'm bringing my camera when we go to the gym then, I want to try something."

Takaba put the pen to paper and signed the contract.

He had his first professional fight as an MMA fighter in 2 weeks.

* * *

Mutou and Akihito lay side-by-side in bed, their breath coming fast and heavy after an amazing release only moments beforehand.

Mutou had drawn it own as long as he could, something about making up for the nearly 2 weeks Takaba had been away, Takaba's mind hadn't been in a state to hear the words.

Their bodies were slick with sweat, glistening over their taut bodies in the dim light of Mutou's room.

"Haaa, th-that was good, I'm exhausted, spending time with my parents and then 3 days drinking is so tiring."

"Heh, so what did everyone think of the new Akihito?" Mutou asked as he got up and got ready for a shower.

"Well, they were shocked, they will be even more shocked when I send them tickets to the event that Sakaki gave me. I might send some to Feilong too though he probably wont come." Takaba shrugged at the thought.

"You and that Feilong, you have some sort of special connection, how is that? He seems to care about you a lot."

"Ah yeah, Feilong and I, I guess you could say we have a mutual acquaintance that turned our lives upside down."

"Ex boyfriend?"

Takaba winced. "Umm, I don't really know what to call it."

"He's part of the reason you ran from Tokyo."

"Y-yeah." Admitted Akihito.

"Hmmm, I wonder what he'd think if he saw you again." It was a simple thought voiced aloud from the open weight fighter, but it left a turmoil of emotions in Takaba. The whole reason he had run in the first place, the thought of coming face to face with the golden-eyed billionaire once again made him strangely nervous.

* * *

It was a week and a half into Takaba's new routine, train at the MMA gym in Ikebukuro every morning until the office opened and he started his new job.

The idea he tried at the gym had been successful, taking people's pictures during sparring had lit Takaba's creative candle once more. Capturing the mixed array of emotions on people's faces was fascinating, and if you timed the shot right, capturing the flawless movements of people made for stunning photography in Akihito's eyes. The photos helped him appreciate the hard work and dedication people put in to train their body and soul. The office had liked some so much that they asked to submit some to next months MMA specialty mag.

It was home in the afternoons for a long run then Jiu Jitsu instruction at the dojo below the apartment.

It was hectic for Akihito, he was forced to juggle it all between visits to his parents and friends who wanted to catch up still. Though it gave him a chance to give them the tickets and he said it was a perk from work. He wanted to surprise them, he also didn't want any pressure in case he got is ass beat.

He was going to meet with Kou and Takoto tonight at their favorite drinking bar in Shinjuku, though he wouldn't be drinking at all, he needed his body to stay clean, he didn't need the pollution of alcohol right before his first match, which he was becoming nervous about.

His opponent had a longer reach then him, and had fought over 10 pro fights with only 2 losses. The odds weren't in Takaba's favor, but the guys insured him it would be fine.

He hopped on the train, fresh from a shower and a stretching session. He smiled as he thought about his busy life, it felt like there were a few things missing but he was content, he was looking forward to seeing his old friends.

* * *

"Asami sama, Takaba has just boarded a train for Shinjuku, the eyes and ears on his friends report they are at the bar they used to frequent two years ago. What are your orders?" Kirishima was pleased, Asami had been getting impatient over the two weeks and the fact the boy was meeting with his two harmless friends was a good opportunity, his movements had been erratic and unpredictable and they still couldn't confirm a place of residence, the places he visited were random, an MMA gym and a dojo which he spent some nights at. That was so be their next avenue if he went there for another consecutive night. Kirishima was expecting intel on who lived there very shortly.

"Send the men in to wait till he's leaving for the night, we will get him then."

"As you say sir." Came the curt reply.


	9. Chapter 9

The powerhouse that was Asami lounged in his limo with a cigarette lolling in his mouth, any minute now they would apprehend Akihito, he had just left the bar and was on the way to the train station. He had the CCTV feed brought up on a small laptop that was on a tray folded down on the seat next to him. It had already begun recording footage.

Oh, how he was looking forward to this show. Soon.

Kirishima had parked just around the corner from the boy's route, so that they could quickly go to him once Suoh confirmed his capture.

It appeared the boy hadn't been drinking a long with his friends, which only helped confirm suspicions, if he was working with Feilong then he would need to keep his mind sharp.

"Approximately 4 more minutes Asami sama"

Asami opened his mouth slightly and let the smoke trail out, giving him a dragon like appearance along with his glinting gold eyes. An apex predator. "Good, I think I might watch directly, there is a suitable vantage point I trust, Kirishima?" Seeing it on a lap top would not do it justice.

"Yes sir" Kirishima exited the car and walked around to Asami's door to open it. "Follow me, Asami sama."

They went, and waited down a dark alley that came off the street they had chosen as their capture point, the street was quiet at this time of night, and the intersection was dimly lit, you wouldn't be able to see down the alley. It was a perfect spot to watch the proceedings.

* * *

It was late, and Takaba needed to get home and sleep because he had an early start in the morning, three days until the team fights and his condition was peaking, to maintain it he needed large amounts of sleep.

Mutou and the others were going to scold him for being out so late. He was surprised they hadn't called him yet.

He rounded a corner, and suddenly felt more then one pair of eyes trailing him, hunting him.

He thought back to something Feilong said one time when they were sparring back in Hong Kong, talking about real life and death fights.

"_Akihito, when you find yourself in the situation when the person really does want to hurt you or kill you even, it's not a case of landing a hit and scoring a point, you need to let go of your humanity and fight to survive, surviving and winning are two different things. And that's what makes the difference between you and I. The difference between my world and yours. If you go easy on them because you aren't willing to hurt them, then you will be the one that pays for it in the end, you have already learnt that lesson, I'd hate for you to learn it again."_

Takaba began to control his breathing, the way he had been taught, going into perfect synchronization with his mind to give him the heightened state awareness and calm that came before the thrill started to kick in. He counted five sets of footsteps rapidly approaching, with a sixth set even further away.

He smirked inwardly to himself, this spot had been known for muggings and beatings before, some of the people had been seriously hurt, he thought back to Feilong's words once more, and knew what he needed to do to end this quickly before he got hurt.

He would make them pay for their mistakes, firstly, the street had poor lighting, which was perfect for Takaba, bad light would only help obscure his speed and they wouldn't be able to follow his movement, Takaba had amazing vision, the light wouldn't hinder him at all.

Secondly, they were all slightly different distances from him, which meant they all wouldn't be on him at the same time. It would give him the upper edge, he could take down the first two before the last three arrived at nearly the same time from differing directions. He should be able to handle three, as long as he disposed of the first two efficiently.

He noted a dark alleyway up ahead to his right and noticed he was being herded towards it. These guys meant business.

He was nearly passed the entrance when the first man was on him, he drew one steady breath as the rest all drew closer, he was nearly surrounded, but he was in control.

No one would treat Takaba Akihito lightly, he would make sure of it.

He felt the first big set of hands grasp his shoulders as the second person got within striking distance, he reached behind him, and using the persons own body weight, grabbed his arm and braced the weight on his back before dumping the big man on his back in front of him with a whoosh of air coming out of his attackers lungs.

He still held one of the mans arms on an awkward angle, he yanked on the arm at the same time as he stomped down on the shoulder, resulting in a sickening pop and crunch as the shoulder dislocated and the ligaments tore. One down.

The second one had gotten distracted for a split second, and Takaba took advantage of the delay and readied himself to catch the mans punch aiming for his temple, he ducked in the nick of time, while lashing out with his fingers pointed under the mans armpit, there was a pressure point there, and the man wouldn't be able to feel his arm for a few hours.

He caught the mans hand on the way back up, and simultaneously swept the mans feet from under him with his shin, the man fell in a crumple and Takaba gave a jerking twist on the mans wrist, hearing the satisfying crack of joints, he let go and spun to face the last three. Two down.

Still breathing steadily, Takaba charged the head person, catching him off guard, using the little muay thai he knew, he raised his knee up, and whipped his lower leg out violently for his heel to smash into the mans sternum, he went reeling backwards, doubled over and gasping for air. It was all one fluid movement, as the man bent down, he brought his knee up to the thugs face, and shattered his nose. He fell over unconscious.

Takaba felt the ecstasy of pulling off the move flawlessly. That was one of his favorite kicks, the strength of his legs never failed him, but it was dangerous to use because it could get your leg caught and then it would be over, the person in front of him had been taken by surprise. It was perfect. Three down.

He whirled to his right as another huge bastard approached him, more cautiously then the others had, he felt the hair on his neck bristle as the last person rounded to stand behind him.

The first mans guard was up, but Takaba was confident he was fast enough to slip through, he met the assailants eyes for a split second before whipping his palm out and connecting with the mans now heavily damaged trachea. He withdrew just as quickly, in time to give the man a crunching sidekick to the ribs with his shin. He crumpled at the blow and folded in half on the ground. Again, the rush of being in control poured through Takaba, adrenaline pumping in his veins, and the addictive thrill of a fight encompassed him. Four down.

He had been slower on that one, and the last punk was on him now, he felt a pair for forearms wrap around his throat. Takaba knew how to play this game, he had played it before.

He went limp for a second, surprising the man with his weight, which threw the man off balance, and Takaba tensed his entire body to buck the dude away. He rounded on him, and gave him a lightening fast jab straight to the eye socket. He felt the bones give way under his first and the man collapsed unconscious. One hit K.O. Five down.

He let his heart rate slow down with steady controlled breaths, his mind still prepared for anything. When it was apparent there was no more immediate threat, he let out a final deep breath and let his concentration wane.

He looked across the street to see the sixth person, a looming giant with his hood up, his face shadowed. The man stayed where he was. Watching.

"What, you wanna go too, you big bastard? Fucking amateur thieves. That will teach you to pick on someone smaller then you, get a damn job."

Takaba checked to make sure the unconscious men were ok, he lay them both in the recovery position after checking their breathing and pulse, the man with the broken wrist made as if to get up and try him again.

"I can make you end up like your two friends here if you want. So fuck off before I change my mind. I'm in a hurry." Takaba was surprised at the malevolent sound of his own voice.

At a signal from a man across the road, the man stayed where he was and continued to watch Takaba.

He began to walk off when his new phone rang.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm late….. I'm on my way home now….. Why? Oh just ran into some street thugs….. Nnnn, I'm fine, there were only 5…. Yes I'm ok for Saturday…. RYUUU! I'm fine, you don't need to inspect me when I get home! Ya not my mom you giant bastard. I will see you at home all right. Bye."

Takaba ended the call and made his way off down the street to the train station, weary of the sixth man still watching him from across the road and not noticing the pair of hungry gold eyes devouring him from the darkness of the alley.

"Come and tend to your friends, asshole, they will need it!" He shouted as he rounded the corner and out of their sight.

* * *

As the boy rounded the corner and was lost from sight, Suoh dashed across the street wondering what the hell had just happened.

He met Asami and Kirishima who were coming out of the alley that the boy had disposed of his men in front of.

Suoh shook his head to clear the shock from his mind.

All the boy's movements had been fluid and flawless, each movement flowing together effortlessly, not one moment flustered or hasty, he dealt with each of the men quickly and efficiently.

The ruthlessness in which the boy had incapacitated each of them was nothing short of astounding, he had ripped joints and broken bones without hesitation, making sure the opponent was down before dealing with the next one.

Five of his best men all lay on the ground sporting various broken bones, one complaining he had lost the feeling in his arm.

They had been caught off guard, but it was fact that the boy was _good._

Takaba's blasé attitude after knocking the last one down made it seem like it was a walk in the park for the brat. He was almost unrecognizable. His face was unreadable, a perfect state of calm.

_Highly trained_ echoed a voice in Suoh's head.

"So fuck off before I change my mind," he had said, the voice laced with venom and malicious intent, and the threat was definitely not a bluff.

The only thing that gave him away was the fact the boy couldn't help but check on the men he had knocked unconscious, showing them care and even placing them in the recovery position, Takaba would do something that stupid to men who had just tried to attack him.

The childlike taunt he had shouted at Suoh from across the street. That was definitely something the Takaba of two years ago would do, he could never keep his mouth shut, but this time it looked like he had the strength to back up his words. He thought about the threat he heard, and shivered.

Suoh could only stare open mouthed at the spot he last saw the boy before he was round the corner, wondering what the fuck happened to the boy in two years to cause this sort of change.

* * *

Kirishima was at a loss for words. He had never expected the plans to go awry in this sort of manner. He simply couldn't comprehend the fact that five men over 6ft tall had been reduced to cannon fodder before the younger and much smaller Akihito.

He disposed of them all deftly, each graceful movement had the promise of violence, and he didn't fail to grant it.

You could feel the merciless intent coming off him in waves as he broke bones and struck out with a barely visible fist.

The boy was fast, _and_ sharp, he saw everything that was coming and dealt with it accordingly, not once losing his cool.

Despite the fact that he was surrounded by five people that loomed over him, he looked in control for every second of it.

Gathering what he had seen, he stowed the overwhelming information away to evaluate later.

The boy had said he was going home to the person on the phone, so he texted out orders to have people follow, he would know where he lived by the end of the night.

He turned to Asami to ask for further orders on what to do with the injured men. He quickly clamped his mouth shut at the look in his boss's eyes.

His eyes emanated a sadistic rage, the corner of his lip ever so slightly curled up in a murderous snarl. The aura of the demon king himself.

It was best not to talk right now. He waited.

* * *

The billionaire yakuza was, quite simply stupefied. Akihito was beating the shit out of his men. This was not according to plan.

Asami looked on from the alleyway, caught in the moment, forgetting his immediate vendetta, and the betrayal, to watch the stealthy Akihito bring five men to the ground effortlessly.

At first he assumed it must be some kind of mistake, the man fighting before him brawled like it was all he had known his entire life, the movements vicious, each articulate movement delivering the implicit guarantee of pain.

Every motion was thought out and executed perfectly, there was no mercy as he crushed bones and shattered ribs.

Who was this person really? What had Feilong done to Akihito to make him like this? Rage simmered in his soul, that's right, they were together. He didn't know Akihito at all. Betrayal.

However, Asami couldn't help his raging hard on as he watched the smaller figure decimate his men.

He observed, torn between disbelief and a sadistic sort of exhilaration. Was he happy that his prey was putting up _this _much of a fight? That would only make the revenge that much sweeter.

He was transfixed until the last man was down, still surprised at the cold competence from the two faced traitor.

He did have to hold back a chuckle as he provoked Suoh who was stationed across the street, Takaba had dropped his mask and shown himself, leaning over the unconscious men to make sure of their welfare. That _was_ something Akihito would do.

Asami's reverie was shattered when he heard the coldblooded threat to one of his men that was getting back up.

"Fuck off before I change my mind." It rang out in the night, dropping the temperature of the air with its glacial tone.

He detached his emotions as the boy answered his phone while walking away.

He listened to his conversation, for clues, and fought the urge to crush his box of cigarettes as he heard Akihito call someone on the other end of the phone Ryu.

He called someone else Ryu. 2 years ago, he wanted to be called that.

He stayed silent as he went to the limo, soothing his rage with a Dunhill.

* * *

They had been in the office for half an hour at Sion when Kirishima came in with the information he wanted, the apartment above the dojo was now confirmed as his place of residence, and it seemed he was employed at the gym in Ikebukuro. Two more avenues to take.

Kirishima and Asami both watched Suoh jump in surprise as the secretary laid out photos of the people reportedly living at the same address as Akihito. Assuming they were also working for Feilong.

"Um Asami sama, I am nearly 100% sure these people don't work for Feilong."

"Oh? Why is that Suoh?" Asami asked curtly, it wasn't like his head of security to speak up on matters such as this, so he humored the mountainous blond.

"Sir, these people are MMA fighters, Mutou Ryuhei, Ibiki Ryota and Shuuhei Kenichi. They are a pretty big deal in the MMA scene, they have been out for over 2 years and they have their first rounds back in a teams event this Saturday." Suoh reported imperturbably.

"Hmmm? Get some ringside tickets for Saturday, I am going to pay them a visit after their matches I think. Also, Kirishima, get Feilong on the phone, it's time to clear up this mess."

The office fell silent as Asami resumed watching the recording of Takaba taking down the five men.


	10. Chapter 10

Suoh never thought himself as a thinker, but his mind was going over various scenarios on how a shitty little brat like that ended living with the 3 monsters of Japans MMA elites.

Akihito always had a way of finding himself in the most odd company, Asami being the first example.

It was obvious they had taught him a few moves thinking back to his display in the alley, which helped explain a lot, the evidence about Feilong was getting grey instead of black and white and he could see his boss mulling it over carefully.

Suoh stood vigil in Asami's office, thinking, it had been over two years since Takaba had disappeared, two years since the men had taken a break to further their training. Surely the similarities in time were just a coincidence. If those men had nothing to do with Feilong then what was really going on?

He would have to thank the boy before hurting him this time, because of him he would get to go see the MMA matches like he originally wanted.

Ringside seats Asami had said, yes, he would get to see the lords of Japanese martial arts up close, especially if Asami said he was going to pay them a visit about Takaba, then he would get to meet them. Suoh was a happy man.

* * *

Kirshima returned with the phone after fifteen minutes, Feilong was on the other end.

Asami cut straight to the point, anger evident in his tone.

"Feilong, care to explain to me why I am watching a recording of your little lover beating my men senseless?"

_"__Asami, what on earth are you talking about?" _Feilong didn't bother to hide his surprise.

"You sent your little mole back here again, did you really think I wouldn't know Feilong? It wont end nicely for either of you this time."

_"__I don't know what delusions you're under Asami, but the only person I have sent to Tokyo recently…oh! Akihito. You think we're lovers? Where did you get that incredibly wrong information? Fufufu. Though I wouldn't mind if it were true." _His voice turned from cold to amused halfway through, there was a jeering tone in his accent.

Asami still wasn't convinced.

"Yes I am talking about Akihito, you two seem to be rather close, he didn't hang around long enough for me to question him."

_"__So he got away from your men then, fufufuhahaha. That doesn't surprise me, spectacular isn't he? It sounds like he listened to the advice I gave him, I'm so glad."_

"Do not play with me Feilong, answer my questions." there was a tone of finality in Asami's voice, his patience was running low.

_"__I'm only going to say one thing, Asami. It's not what it seems. Takaba was just working on putting himself back together." _Feilong sounded truly sad, and it peaked Asami's curiosity.

"What are you talking about?"

_"__Do you really not know Asami? How badly Hong Kong two years ago affected him? You just fucked him senseless and told him it would all be fine didn't you? No wonder he ran off when he found you emptied his apartment and people still on his tail. The boy was scared shitless. We broke him Asami, and he's fixed himself… So if you hurt him this time, then you won't just have me to be wary of." _The resounding truth in Feilong's words and the information he shared hit Asami like a freight train. He ran because of Asami. What a mess.

"He told you all that?" came the brisk question.

_"__Some of it, his friends told me a few more details."_

"The MMA's from Japan? How did he end up with them?"

_"__Oho, so you really don't know anything at all? Go to their event on Saturday and see for yourself. I might see you there, fufufu. Bye for now, Asami." _A laughing Feilong ended the call.

Asami sat back in his chair analyzing what he had just learned, and the fact that Feilong had said he might be coming. He ended up with more questions then answers.

* * *

It was finally Saturday, Takaba had been relaxing all day, he slept in before going for a light run and stretching his muscles thoroughly.

They had gone light on training for the 3 days prior and as a result all his muscle fibers had healed and he felt the best he had in a long time. Every muscle was brimming with red blood cells and ATP, ready to respond to his every demand. He felt weightless.

He felt ready.

He had a few texts from his friends Kou and Takoto who had asked if he was coming with them on the train there, he simply replied that he would meet them there.

Feilong had sent him an email a few days ago saying that himself, Yoh and Master Kensei would be coming and that Takaba wouldn't see any signs of Baishe, that Feilong would be there as a friend.

Takaba managed to secure ringside tables for his friends and family, fighters got an allocation of table tickets and Mutou, Ibiki and Shuuhei had shared their allocation with him, knowing how important it was that Takaba's friends and family be there to witness.

They did save one spot for Yamato Sensei, who had begrudgingly agreed to come, complaining that if any of the boys lost he would beat them half to death for wasting his training. Takaba's two tables of guests was going to be a very odd combination, and he recalled Feilong laughing into the phone when Takaba rung him and told him he'd be sitting next to his friends that he held hostage over two years ago. He couldn't understand why Feilong found it so funny. Feilong had just replied that he was thankful for the honor that Takaba had given him to let him sit with his closest friends and family.

He had very nearly slipped a couple of tickets into Asami's letterbox, but then with Feilong coming he knew it wouldn't be a good idea.

He could handle fighting in front of almost anyone, but if he lost his debut in front of Asami, he knew his pride would be crushed, pride that he had worked so hard to claw back over two years.

The significance of tonight finally dawned on him. He would he fighting in his hometown as Takaba Akihito, his return would be announced to the world. Everything he had run from, every issue he had tried to escape, all of it would be over once they announced his name for the entire crowd to hear, for every camera to record and every reporter write down. He would be the one in the viewfinder.

He had gone to hell and back over the past two years, all for this, nearly losing himself, drowning himself in the mask of Akishi Teppei, and he didn't think he, Takaba Akihito, could take losing considering that his self redemption was on the line. He wouldn't be able to face _that_ man until he had the closure he hadn't known he was looking for.

He _needed_ to win this fight, no matter how much it hurt. He felt butterflies settle in his stomach, but he blew them away with a few calm breaths.

"It's time to go Akihito…" said a gentle voice from the hallway, Ibiki, who could gauge Takaba's mood perfectly every time, always knew what to say and how to say it. Despite Ryota's intensely intimidating appearance, Takaba trusted this raven-haired predator implicitly.

As they made their way out of the house, Shuuhei handed him an electrolyte drink with a knowing smile. Everyone was silent as they made their way out of the house to the car that was waiting to take them for the weigh ins. It was an eerie ride to the stadium, everyone preparing in their own minds. They were big matches for them all, they each had something to prove. Despite the silence, team morale was high, they very presence of his friends reassurance enough.

* * *

"Asami sama, it's confirmed that Takaba has gone to the stadium already with Mutou, Ibiki and Shuuhei. He left the house with them and got in the same car, he was in casual clothing so we can assume he will be doing publicity work per his employment with the MMA gym. Shall we carry on as planned and go to the event?" Kirishima stood before Asami's desk, reciting the report with little emotion.

Suoh stood in the corner, as close to fidgeting as the giant bodyguard had ever come. Hoping the boss still planned to go.

"Yes, station men outside the building, we will let the matches fight out first and will catch them before they leave. I trust you pulled some strings to allow us access to the team rooms if needed?" Asami wasn't all that enthused to go, but there were so many oddities surrounding tonight, that he knew it was vital. He thought back to Feilong's last words on the phone.

"Yes sir I have the necessary passes and managed to get Diet member Daiki to relinquish his ringside table."

"Good work Kirishima." Asami wouldn't have gone if they hadn't secured ringside tables.

* * *

The two hours before the match went by quickly, they had all weighed in with no problems, now using the official weigh in rules of Japan.

Takaba the shortest of them was welterweight class at 70kg, Ibiki was middleweight class at 76kg slightly taller and stocker then Takaba, Shuuhei was tall and lean at 83kg which put him in light heavyweight and Mutou was tall _and_ stocky with put him in cruiser weight at 91kg. Teams weigh in successful. Takaba being the lightest weight class would fight first after the exhibition matches were over.

Team matches, which didn't go towards titles, were fought in three 5minute rounds, 1 minute breaks between rounds, with 5 minute breaks in between each match. All four members had to be present during the matches (unless medically unable) themselves and coaches weren't allowed ringside, essentially the coaching came from other teammates, and it was their choice on when to throw in the towel if needed. All four fights would take just over an hour and a half.

Takaba got changed into the black and red Strike MMA tracksuit that had been made for him, zipping up the front over his bare chest. It had "Takaba" stitched across his shoulders with various sponsor logos on the arms of the sleeves. He had meant to wear it on the ride to the arena like the others but he had left it at the gym and Sakaki had to bring it from the office, along with his regulation fight shorts.

The lycra fight shorts left little to the imagination, his muscular butt and powerful legs filled the shorts nicely, resting just below the hips to reveal the V his lower abdominals formed, and short enough to come only a few inches past his tight sculpted butt cheeks. They were also black and red, and had "Strike MMA" written in large block letters down the side of each leg.

The shorts allowed for minimal places for the opponent to grab while allowing himself unrestricted movement, they were surprisingly comfortable and Takaba hoped he looked as good in his as the others did in theirs.

Looking at his comrades, who were all concentrating and practicing their breathing, Akihito truly understood why these three men before him were classified as the MMA titans of Japan. Each of them was a work of art, their clearly chiseled physiques showing off the results of their hard work, their aura seething with dedication and unrivaled will power. Each of them radiated a volatile presence, when they stood together the pressure was unbearable. He would be introduced in the ring with these titans.

There was a knock on the changing room door, an assistant popped his head to announce, "Exhibition matches are over, time to make your way to the arena boys."

Once again, Ibiki spoke up, "Don't worry Aki, just go to that place in your mind, and think only about the fight. Forget everything and everyone else. We are right here beside you."

The words were a soothing balm over his emotions, which were raging from calm to hell, he inhaled deeply, and thought only of his ordeal in front of him and his friends beside him. Everything else forgotten, they made their way down the dark alleyway that led them to center stage.


	11. Chapter 11

The arena was a huge mass of tiered seating, cameras were flashing and the crowd was hissing with anticipation.

The seating sloped down to a ledge, below the ledge was level ground with an octagonal MMA cage positioned right in the middle.

1 side of the square-surrounding ledge had a row of judge's tables, commentators and reporters stationed for a good view of the ring.

The 3 other sides had rows of circular tables, all chairs facing towards the ring in the center. The entire arena was bathed in dim light, while the ring was awash with a bright white glow, spotlights directed at it from every direction.

There were various cameras stationed on pulleys and mounts above the ring to get the best shots. There were two large screens in opposite corners of the stadium for people to look at when the fighter stats and photos were up. It also displayed shots of the crowd every now and then as well as advertisements.

There were two deep alleys on opposite sides of the arena to allow entry from the fighters rooms, it made it so that you wouldn't be able to see the fighters fully until they stepped passed the tables on their way to the ring, each team had their four seats set up in a row just outside the 2 opposite ring entrances, with backs facing to the crowd.

Asami was growing weary, the crowd was noisy and there was no sign of Takaba, he was about to say they would go find Akihito now, when the MC spoke over the microphone.

_"__That's it for the preview matches folks, team bouts will begin shortly! In the meantime we are very privileged to welcome two martial arts legends here today, Master Yamato from Nagoya and Master Kensei, who now lives in Hong Kong. The manager for the Strike team has reported they spent the last two years training under these two, and now their sensei's are here to watch their return matches."_

Asami stayed where he was at he looked at the camera zoom in on the table that was on the other side of the ring, out of his tables sight, that was Feilong and Yoh sitting there with the two stern looking old men that the MC was talking about. How had this information gotten passed him? He felt his surprise increase as he recognized Akihito's two friends and his parents sitting at the table next to them.

He didn't have time to consider the developments as the MC kept on going, announcing the arrival of the Strike MMA team, Asami's table was adjacent to the 4 seats they would be sitting in, so he would get a clear side view of the people that lived with Akihito.

_"__I know everyone's eager to know the identity of the fourth man, who only signed the contract 2 weeks ago, Sakaki has ensured this young man won't disappoint, a natural born brawler that the ladies will go crazy for he said to me! He has been with the other 3 for the entire two years of his training, which is when he first started learning; he earned his Karate black belt in just two years, and is from this very city of Tokyo! 25 years old, 175cm tall and weighing in at 70kilos, his debut match, put your hands together for Tokyo's own Takaba Akihito!"_

Suoh, Kirishima and Asami all sat in a daze as they watched the screen focus on Takaba in an MMA track suit enter the ring followed by his three team mates who were introduced after him.

"Suoh, did you know about this?" the question was calm, Asami never took his eyes off the cage in which Akihito was standing.

"No sir." The reply shot straight back.

It was Kirishima's turn to voice is surprise. "Well, that certainly was not expected."

Asami didn't hear any of it, the pieces were starting to come together now, and he felt a sense of relief underneath his shock. He looked at the boy properly for the first time in over two years, his silver hair had grown wild, his eyes alight with fighting spirit on his otherwise impassive face. He stood relaxed in the ring as the other team was brought in and introduced, he eyed his opponent calculatingly, not letting one emotion slip past the surface of his calm.

The expressive Akihito he knew was gone, the person before him spoke of overwhelming self-awareness, of poise and strength. Standing with his three teammates who all looked formidable in their own right, Akihito looked like he belonged in the ring.

Then a question hit Asami, how could that puny boy be fighting in welterweight, he had put on weight it was true, but surely not that much?

He felt his breath catch in his throat as his question was answered, he heard a "Holy shit" whispered from Suoh beside him and a startled grunt from Kirishima.

Akihito had exited the ring and stood perhaps 7 meters away from Asami's table, which was at the back. He accepted a few words from his friends before taking off his tracksuit and donning his fingerless gloves.

He now stood in the cage in just black shorts, and the crowd was going wild for the blonde bombshell.

He stood there in his near naked glory, his thick legs revealing incredible power, he watched muscles contract with each sure step.

His back was streamlined with a network definition, working up to a set of solid shoulders that he carried gracefully.

He looked at the screen only to see Akihito front on, his stomach a mass of tight abs, his chest not thick but heavy enough that it fit Akihito perfectly.

He was in control, his wild hair and glowing hazel eyes only fueled the image more, Akihito oozed predatory instinct, he had the composure of a stalking lion. Asami watched, breathless as the match was signaled to start.


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N: Hello! Just like to say a couple of things!**

**Thank you everyone for the feedback, some comments have made me laugh so hard and some have given great advice and helped me steer the story, there have been a lot of constructive comments. The positive far outweigh the negatives and I admit I was terrified when I posted the first chapter, I have never done anything like this before, and I am still nervous to post each update.**

**A lot of people have been commenting on how Takaba is a jerk, which yeah, he might seem that way, sure Asami saved him and blah blah blah but this fic is based on the fact that it's not as easy to bounce back from the physiological damage that the incidents in Hong Kong would have caused. **

**Takaba had no control over what happened to him, literally powerless, being raped and held prisoner would change a person, there is no doubt about it, and he lost all control when he came home to find his apartment empty. **

**Personally, I feel that some fics treat it too lightly, so this is my take on it, if you don't like it, don't read it, or give me constructive advice (some peoples' have actually really helped me with the story, but they are guests most of the time, so I can't thank them or I would), not just negative one liners. **

**The whole reason that Akihito enjoys fighting and training so much is because he feels like he has more control of his body and mind, more control of what happens to him, martial arts gave him confidence that he lost, not just muscles and a great body, he had the confidence to face Fei Long again because of that. That's also the reason he stuck with Mutou and the others, because he wasn't treated like an object but as person who could make their own choice. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder is a serious mental condition so it's no surprise Akihito would be out of character if he had it.**

**Sure not going home for 2 years or contacting people is selfish, moving someone's stuff into your apartment without permission is too, aaaand it's my fic, so I'll write what I want. **

**Takaba hasn't faced Asami yet because, well, that's the final hurdle for him to get over, which is symbolized by his first pro fight in Tokyo. **

**Asami might not like the Takaba now, but that's for me to decide. I like a strong Takaba, not one that always needs rescuing, so that's what I have done.**

**Anyway, I'm not that good at explaining stuff, but thought I'd give it a go. Whether it helps people understand or not I don't know. It's a fanfic, my first one at that, I don't get paid, so you can't expect a flawless story line and people to be 100% in character. The entire point of a fanfic is for people to put their own spin on it.**

**Gah, and now I feel like I had a big grump, tone is so hard to get across over the Internet! I'm merely answering some queries in common that people had. The continued feedback is **_**always**_** appreciated.**

**Back to the chapter, I had lots of trouble writing fight sequences, I even got my husband (who practices Jiu Jitsu) to try some throws and joint locks on me so I would better know how to write it out. The dogs had fun jumping all over us as we practiced on the lounge floor, haha!**

**Anyway, nervous to post this one as it's the long awaited fight! Back to the story… **

* * *

_The body in which one dwells is the only thing they can truly call their own. – Kitano Ken._

_Sun-ken Rock Manga._

Akihito barely registered the roaring crowd and flashing lights as he made his way into the blinding light, it was all white noise in his ears and the faces blurred into a seething mass apart from those of his teammates and opponent, which stuck out like beacons. Even the referee was a faceless figure.

He entered the cage once again after taking his tracksuit off and receiving encouragement and advice from Ibiki.

Shuuhei just said, "do your best" and Mutou told him to pound the Korean bastard into the ground. They would be ready to see to any injuries and bring his water during the minute between rounds.

Akihito eyed the walls of the cage and couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. For him to be free at last, he had to put himself in this cage. It was so cliché he almost laughed, but the fleeting emotion was swept under the torrent of calm that was taking over his system.

He felt niggles of uncertainty and nervousness eat at the corners of his calm, the mixture of his emotions a perfect concoction, fuel for his heart and courage for his soul, his muscles soaked all his feelings in, ready to fire at will.

He touched gloves with his Korean opponent, Sagong Lee, in greeting before the bell for the first round sounded.

The Korean stood 7cm taller then him, his long limbs had a further reach then what Akihito did, but he was leaner, what he had in range, Akihito could make up for with strength and agility.

Tae Kwon Do was Sagong's specialty, so Akihito had to be consistent with his guard, if he let one kick through to his face it would be over.

It was an exhilarating feeling as he exchanged flurries with his adversary, twice he was close to his leg being caught and thrown, but he managed to catch the slight change in stance before he followed all the way through. He gave as good as he got, landing hits with speed alone.

Sagong was sharp, and aware of Akihito's every move. It was electrifying, and Akihito knew he had to get his rival to the ground to tap him out, or win by KO, if it went by points they would be even.

Akihito estimated they were near the end of the round, and he had had enough of testing the waters, seeing what punches landed and what was blocked. He felt his blood surge as he went for a last second strategy, he knew he was taking a gamble, but he swallowed a breath and let his guard down a fraction, hoping to lure the Korean into his risky trap.

Akihito's instincts were spot on, and he had just enough time to divert the flying fist aiming straight for his face, he whipped the arm downwards with his forward hand, and with Sagong's lead arm immobilized, there was nothing the taller man could do as Akihito stepped in and delivered a glancing elbow off the Sagong's eyebrow with his behind arm.

Akihito put all the power of his core and hips into it as he whipped his torso around for the blow, as a result the mans head snapped back and Akihito allowed himself a small satisfaction as he saw blood running down Sagong's face, his eyebrow split open. It was a flawless execution, picturesque in it's effectiveness as the ruby red ran down his challengers face.

The crowd was hungry for blood, and there was a frenzy as Akihito granted the crowds request.

The fact that the mousey haired fighter had gone for the punch instead of a kick when Akihito's guard was down also proved that he was underestimating Akihito, the next round wouldn't be so easy now that Akihito had shown his worth.

The bell sounded, the first round was over.

* * *

Suoh sat back down and put his hands on his knees, the bodyguard had unconsciously got caught up in the crowd and had stood up to cheer for Takaba as his elbow brutally connected with the Koreans face.

The little bastard had played a clever game at the end there and it had paid off. After getting over the initial shock of seeing the person Takaba had become, Suoh watched the first round in earnest, observing what the spitfire would do with his more experienced foe.

To everyone else it would look like Sagong was taking the fight, but small movements and stopped punches told the trained eye the fight was slowly shifting Takaba's way before the round ended. It would be a wake up call for the taller fighter, the next round would be interesting.

Nevertheless, it was after the matches when the real fight would be, he wasn't sure how they were going to corner him afterwards, if he was with the other three getting any answers would be difficult, he didn't want to resort to guns with martial artists.

* * *

Kirishima could hardly believe it, Akihito was fighting in a professional fight not 10 meters away from him, the Akihito that they had been looking for, for over 2 years.

He had just come waltzing into the ring as if he belonged and announced his name to the entire world as if to say 'Here I am, I'm not running anymore'.

To make matters worse his colleague of over 10 years, his stoic best friend, had gotten up to cheer for him, the stars must really be aligning for so many strange things to be happening, because Kirishima found himself rooting for Takaba as well.

He wondered what his boss thought of all this, at least it was now clear that the Feilong theory was false, the boy still had a lot of explaining to do however.

* * *

Asami couldn't take his eyes off Akihito as he sat down on the stool that was quickly put in his corner of the ring, his friends had taken his mouth guard out for him and gave him some water.

He was the picture of calm as his teammates flurried around him, wiping him with a towel and massaging his thighs. He nodded his head every now and then in understanding as the other men offered tips and strategies, Asami was too far away to hear what was said over the noise, but he knew that Akihito had taken the upper hand with his clever tactic at the end. It was just like cheeky Takaba to try something that risky.

He could hardly comprehend that the Takaba Akihito before him was the naïve boy he had saved from Hong Kong only 2 years ago.

He was a boy no longer, Asami was looking at a man in the ring. He was a man that respected himself, and had respect from the people around him. A man who moved with no hesitation, a man in control of himself, who would not be stepped on by anyone. Asami enjoyed a good challenge.

The Akihito before him was an enigma, so far fetched from the one he knew that it would be easy to believe it wasn't the same person, if it weren't for his mouthy display in the alley 3 days prior. And the fact he had stupidly checked on people who had apparently just tried to mug him. Asami smirked at the memory.

He had to approach with caution this time.

* * *

Takaba kept his breathing steady while sitting down for the one-minute break, he couldn't afford to lose concentration now.

He heard Mutou's voice next to his ear, calm and un phased, "Akihito, since you landed the last hit, he is going to bring it up a notch, you need to finish it this round even if it kills you. Going into the last round wont be good for you, got it?"

"Mhhmm. Got it." He managed to get out before Shuuhei shoved his mouth guard back in.

He felt strong hands pull him up and clap him on the back right before the second round bell sounded.

Mutou was right, Sagong took full advantage of his long reach from the get go, and he was no longer taking it easy. They were both obviously thinking the same thing, finish it this round. His foe had managed to stem the bleeding of his eyebrow but if it went on any longer for the Korean and it got in his eyes, it was as good as a loss in close fight like this.

Akihito's body began to ache as more and more of Sagong's kicks slipped under his guard to strike his ribs.

Sagong had reach and speed. The situation was getting volatile.

This was the most evenly matched Akihito had been with someone, it was either flat out defeat or victory before this, his heart was racing from the anticipation.

The blond tried to slip inside Sagong's kick to grab his thigh for a throw over the hip, and nearly succeeded, but because of the mans long legs Akihito couldn't get a good enough grip without getting dangerously close.

He settled for landing low body shots and trying leg sweeps as a counter. It was a stalemate.

Both men's chest were heaving with effort, Takaba had landed a nice blow on the mans oblique's with his shin. Akihito shifted his stance so fast to whip his leg out that Sagong didn't have time to bring his knee up to block, however because of his longer legs, the Korean landed a roundhouse kick right on Akihito's chin, going over the top of his guard as Akihito was trying to step back.

It hit with full power, an audible slap of skin against skin was heard. Akihito's brain was jolted in his head, and he went down in what felt like slow motion, all sounds went mute.

* * *

Mutou watched calmly with Ibiki and Shuuhei from their seats just feet away from the enclosure, Akihito was dishing out as much as he got, but the bastard Korean's reach looked like it was a pain to deal with.

They had all agreed that Takaba had to win by groundwork or KO, the man's standing fight would be a mammoth task for Akihito to overcome. Akihito's heart must he thumping in his chest, but you would never tell from his composed features, Mutou would never admit it to Akihito himself, but he was becoming quite the formidable little fighter.

There was only two minutes left in the round, both fighters were getting fatigued, Akihito needed to finish it soon.

He spotted Sagong's fake attempt to block as Akihito gave him a side kick, it was a perfect faint and he doubted Takaba even knew that it was, Mutou shot up out of his seat as the Korean's shin made full connection with Akihito's face in a perfect roundhouse.

Akihito fell, landing with a loud thud against the ground as Sagong advanced on him.

* * *

Asami observed in silence as he watched the vicious dance in front of him, both fighters revolving around each other waiting to pounce on an opening, it was much more interesting then watching two people stand off with guns drawn.

It seems the Korean found the opening first and kicked Akihito clean in the head, it would be over shortly.

The whole arena was on it's feet, Suoh was out of his chair beside him, and Kirishima had his fists clenched on the table. Asami just sat, his eyes narrowed on the blond figure crashing to the floor.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the tallest of the team, Mutou Ryuhei, stand up and approach the side of the ring.

* * *

Takaba's brain caught up with his head as he landed with a crash, the hit had disoriented him and he fell badly, leaving himself in an awkward positon as Sagong loomed over him to start hammering at his face and body.

Suddenly, he heard from somewhere behind him, Mutou's distinctive pissed off shout, "You better not lose you maggot! Think about what you've been learning for the last two weeks, dumbass!"

Akihito allowed himself a knowing smirk as a mere two weeks worth of intensive Jiu Jitsu training flooded his mind, the situation picture perfect as Akihito flicked his hips upwards to wrap one of his legs firmly around Sagong's, locking it into position. With his other foot he managed to sweep out the Korean's other leg, who fell backwards away from Akihito, the result was a textbook leg lock.

Akihito lay on his side with his opponent's leg trapped in between his, he secured it tightly with his arms wrapped around the ankle by his face, his foe's kneecap pointed towards his body. Akihito applied pressure against the knee with his hips, forcing Sagong's leg to straighten, hyperextending the knee joint.

He had taken Sagong completely off guard, and there was nothing he could do as Akihito began to apply more force, pushing the joint further, if Akihito had been a split second slower Sagong would have been able to buck out of it.

Time stood still and he didn't think Sagong was going to yield, Takaba began to feel the grind of joints as the knee was pushed to it's limits, any further and Akihito was going to cause serious damage.

The crowd was thunderous as the referee went to ground beside Sagong, waiting for the signal that Akihito thought would never come.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he heard Sagong cry out from the pain and felt vibrations of fists against the ground as the Korean tapped out of the fight. The referee called it and the bell sounded.

In the fourth minute of the second round, Takaba Akihito was declared the winner by tap out.

Takaba Akihito had come home.


	13. Chapter 13

Credit to the band Muse and their song 'Uprising' for the lyrics used.

* * *

The masses of Tokyo lost the plot as they watched one of their own raise his hand with the referee in victory.

Before Sagong could leave the ring Takaba caught his arm, he wasn't sure if the Korean spoke fluent Japanese but he offered him a smile with his hand outstretched.

"Thanks for fighting with me, that was fun. Is your knee alright?"

Sagong took his offered arm, with a smile in his eyes and to Takaba's surprise, replied in perfect Japanese.

"Thank you, no one's pushed me that hard in a long time, you really are something. My knee is fine, that leg lock was flawless. You really got me there."

The two shook hands, and impossibly, the crowds roar got even more intense by the display of good sportsmanship.

Akihito let the sights and noise crash into his conscious as the commentator approached him to ask him some post match questions, he soaked it all in with one deep breath, letting his heart rate slow and finally letting emotions return to normal.

He let the breath out as his body relaxed and he felt the ache of the fight begin to take affect. It was a good ache, the ache of hard work and achievement, the ache of change. It felt amazing.

"_Takaba-san, congratulations on your first win! How do you feel?"_

The crowd quieted as the question sounded loudly over the audio system, his friends and family watched him as a pleased look on his face was caught on camera and displayed on the screens.

"_Um how do I feel, I guess you could say I feel like I've finally come home." _

Knowing pairs of eyes watched him from their tables, Feilong let his breath out in relief, Yamato and Kensei exchanged thoughtful glances and nodded.

His friends all smiled, knowing what this meant to him.

Asami stared at the face on the screen, watched the play of emotions go from blank to something of fulfillment as Akihito answered. So it was true, what Feilong said.

The interview continued.

"_Interesting! Apart from celebrate with family and friends, what will be the first thing you do after this Takaba-kun?"_

The face on the screen went into a thoughtful one, Takaba's eyes were wide and mouth pursed until he laughed and replied playfully, his eyes alight with mirth.

"_I'll probably eat sushi and pocky until I'm sick, haha! I don't get to eat as much junk when I'm training but tonight is an exception, hehe."_

Kirishima face palmed at the boy's stupid response, thinking he hadn't changed one bit.

Suoh snorted through his nose at the typical Takaba comeback. Him and his damned food he thought.

Asami chuckled as he stared at the cheeky look on Akihito's face that was shown on the screen, the hazel eyes held that same youthful light as he remembered, his carefree spirit and mischievous attitude still there, you would think he was the same just going by his face, but as Asami encompassed the entire figure of Takaba, as he eyed the boy's striking body and supple skin that was muscled sumptuously, he was reminded of the difference between then and now, what he had gone through to warrant such a change. It was bitter sweet.

The self confidence Takaba exuded now was alluring in it's own way, the mixture of the lethal body and boyish attitude a dangerously seductive mix, and Asami couldn't help but smirk and think that Takaba now was even more interesting than before.

Asami was looking forward to getting answers.

Takaba's victory song played as he exited the ring, Asami wondered if Akihito had chosen the song himself or not, but the lyrics echoed in his mind nonetheless, Takaba Akihito had come home indeed.

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_So come on!_

* * *

The three fights afterwards all went like clock work, Ibiki fought next and won in the first round by tap out, scary in his efficiency to block out his opponents attempts to get at him.

Shuuhei was next, he won in the second round by TKO, the only thing his opponent had going for him was endurance, but it didn't mean anything by the time Shuuhei had knocked him down for the third and final time.

Mutou was last and won by KO in the first round, he played with his opponent like a doll, and Mutou showed no mercy as he kicked his opponent in the face with everything he had, his jaw was no doubt cracked and he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

The Titans of Japan had shown themselves again after 2 long years out of the game, and they still ruled with an iron fist. It was a clean sweep for the Strike MMA team and the hordes screamed in ecstatic song as the winning team was brought into the ring for the last time to accept their win as a group.

The four of them clapped each other's backs and laughed together as they made their way to the changing rooms in their tracksuits, they would shower before heading out to celebrate. The song rang out again, as if daring anyone to challenge them, and someone would be challenging them soon.

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_So come on!_

* * *

Asami and his two men made their way down the corridors of the building, having flashed their access cards to security, not that none of the guards doubted Asami's authority to be there from the look that he gave them.

Asami rounded the corner to the hallway that housed the teams changing rooms and was surprised to see Feilong, Yoh and the two masters standing in the hall chatting with the fighters Ibiki and Shuuhei.

Feilong stopped talking as he noticed Asami's approach, Yoh stiffened and he felt Suoh and Kirishima on edge behind him.

The air grew dry and tense as everyone noted the friction, the situation was hostile as 9 dangerous men considered each other in the hallway.

"Where is he, Feilong?"

* * *

"Ah, stop it Ryu, we've done it enough in the shower already! The others are waiting, ahhhh." Takaba's protests turned into a sigh as he tried to pull his jeans up, Mutou had snuck up behind him and snaked his hands around his bare upper body, stopping him from pulling his pants up the rest of the way. Mutou loomed over him in only his jeans also, one hand grasping Akihito's hand which was holding the pants and one running up and down Akihito's torso, stopping to tease nipples with pinches and tugs.

Mutou leant down and cradled his chin in the crook of Akihito's neck, "Not a chance, I still need to punish you for nearly getting your ass kicked." He licked a long line up Akihito's neck and nibbled on the back of his ear, getting a shiver from Akihito, who still wasn't giving up.

"Asshole, I still won didn't I! Give me a-" Takaba's words were interrupted as the door burst open behind them, he tried to take the chance to get out of Mutou's grip but was held firm in place, strong as Akihito was, Mutou was stronger.

With their backs still facing the door, Mutou growled without turning his head. "Goddammit Ibiki, we wont be long, piss off will ya."

"Step away from Akihito." Replied a sultry smooth voice.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Mutou helped Akihito do up his pants before peeling away from Akihito, to stare at tall raven haired man dressed in a three piece suit, he had a gun drawn and was pointing it casually at Mutou, who paid the gun no notice.

"And who the fuck are you when you're at home huh?" he asked gruffly.

Takaba had turned around by now, his eyebrows were furrowed in anger as he stepped in between the gun and Mutou.

"Asami…. what are you doing?" cold as ice, their eyes met for the first time since Akihito had left the airport over 2 years ago. Two strangers stared at each other.

The situation grew from bad to worse as everyone had come in during the short exchange, Feilong stormed in flanked by Yoh, his own gun pointing at the back of Asami's head, inches away.

Suoh and Kirishima were close behind and made to draw theirs, however Ibiki and Shuuhei stalked one step ahead and had stayed both men's arms with a touch and a deathly glower. The threat of doom emanating off the two martial artist's at seeing a gun pointed at their younger friend was enough to freeze the other two in their tracks.

Suoh was immobile, the hairs on his neck standing as he felt the killing intent permeate the room. He really hadn't wanted it to come to this, it only made it worse that Takaba seemed to be sleeping with the only man in the world that Suoh didn't want to come up against, how did the boy end up with these people!

The two masters just watched from the doorway. Like they already knew what was going to happen.

"I told you on the phone Asami, that if you tried to hurt him this time, you wouldn't just have me to be wary of." Feilong's voice cracked with restrained anger as he dug the gun into the back of Asami's head.

Asami hardly noticed, "That's rich, coming from you Feilong."

Mutou gently pushed Akihito to the side and walked up to the point of Asami's gun, it was pushed hard against his bare chest as he met Asami in the eyes. Black met gold, and it felt like forces of nature were clashing in the confines of the crowded changing room. Two pinnacles of strength stood opposite each other, Asami's aura cool and calculating swirled around the manic ferocity of Mutou's.

"Akihito, this is the guy that drove you away? A bastard like this doesn't really seem like your type." His eyes never broke from Asami's.

"What I am to Akihito is none of your business. Now that you've taken your filthy hands off him, we'll be going. Akihito, come with me."

"Oh but it _is_ my business, do you know the mess he was when I found him? He had given up completely! I'm the one who helped pick up the pieces, and I will pound you into dust if you _anything_ happens to him again. So take your little toy and your lackeys and fuck off." He leaned against the gun even harder for emphasis, his flat angry tone turning into a glacial blast as he ended with the threat.

"Fuck, I am right here you know! Stop talking about me like an object! I am NOT doing this shit again." Takaba stepped up and grabbed Asami's wrist that held the gun.

No one made to move and Takaba had had enough.

"Feilong, gun down now." Takaba spoke again, emotionless this time.

Feilong lowered his weapon, but he was still ready to pounce.

"Asami, you too. What are you doing here?" Takaba gestured for Mutou to move back and stood in front of Asami again, one hand on his wrist, and one holding the barrel of the gun.

Asami answered, not moving an inch, "I want answers Akihito. Why did you run from me?"

Their eyes met again, neither face revealing anything, Asami realized Takaba would not speak until the gun was gone, he would not give in anymore. Not this Akihito. So he let go of the gun slowly, leaving it in Akihito's hand.

"If you wanted answers Asami, you could have just asked like a normal person. But-" Akihito took hold of the gun properly and stepped up to Asami in one predatory movement. He grabbed Asami's paisley tie and yanked the yakuza down to face height, inches apart as they locked gazes. Takaba held the gun up to Asami's chin with his other hand, pressing it hard against his throat.

"But if you ever point a gun at my friends or family again, I will pound you into dust myself, got it?" Takaba spoke low, the same tone he threatened the man with in the alley three days ago.

Asami stared into the blazing inferno of wild eyes, Akihito radiated a feral anger, everything about him right now screamed of danger, and the yakuza was captivated, his heart was racing, just like the time Akihito had jumped off the rooftop when they first met. He couldn't help but lean forward and plant an aggressive kiss on his still soft lips, savoring the taste as he pulled back to meet the eyes again.

Takaba let go of the tie after a long moment, "You're still the same possessive pervert as ever I see."

Takaba took the magazine out of the gun and emptied the bullets onto the floor before handing it back over. Unbeknownst to anyone, Feilong had shown him his way around a gun in Hong Kong, and it paid off now because everyone was surprised at how deftly Akihito had done it.

The shells tinging on the floor broke the silence before Akihito spoke again.

"You want to know why I ran, Asami?" his tone softened as he let out a breath, he needed to do this, this last hurdle.

"I will tell you why then."


	14. Chapter 14

**My work is full on at the moment! So I need to shorten the chapters if I want to update as often!**  
**It took me a long time to write this one, I really didn't know how I wanted it to go. So here goes nothing!**

* * *

It was silent in the changing room, all eyes were on the still shirtless Takaba as he plopped himself on the couch against the wall.

Ibiki let out a breath and made his way out the door, "Come Mutou, Shuuhei, let's let them clear this up."

Shuuhei gave Akihito a nod that said 'yell if you need me' and left with Ibiki, who had given him the same look.

"Like hell I am leaving Akihito with these chumps!" Mutou planted his feet.

Master Yamato spoke this time, his voice flat "Get out boy before I drag you out by your ear. He can take care of himself."

Knowing a threat from his Sensei was no joke, Mutou gave in. He put his shirt on and gathered his bag before kneeling down in front of Akihito. He placed a firm hand on Akihito's knee and leant in next to his ear, whispering so that only Akihito could hear, "You show these bastards who you've become, Akihito. Make them acknowledge you."

With a tight squeeze of Akihito's knee, he got up, casual as anything and walked out of the room like Asami and the others didn't even exist.

Asami watched the impressive behemoth as he spoke quietly into Akihito's ear, not impressed with the quiet exchange. Whatever he said seemed to ease Akihito's mind, because the blond gave him a grateful smile before he left the room.

"Feilong, Yoh and the two big lugs, you too." Master Kensei eyed them all with a challenge in his eyes. Suoh and Kirishima balked under the elder's gaze.

"It's ok Sensei, Suoh and Kirhishima can stay if they want, they deserve an explanation too."

"If you say so boy, just make sure you sort it once and for all. Feilong come."

Feilong took one last look at Asami and Akihito before swiftly turning to leave with Yoh at his heel.

Four of them were left in the room, three pairs of eyes looked down on Takaba, Kirishima looked impatient, Suoh impassive as ever, and Asami just looked like, well, Asami, not phased by anything.

"Shit, I'd rather fight Sagong for a few more rounds then go through that again. Sit down will ya!" Akihito gestured to the seats throughout the room, Suoh didn't move a muscle, Kirishima just pushed his glasses back up his nose, and Asami took a seat on the couch opposite Akihito, he lounged back lazily as if he owned the place. Typical Asami.

"Talk, Akihito. Two long years and then you turn up in Tokyo without a word."

Takaba gathered his calm and thought before answering, looking Asami straight in the eye.

"… Truthfully, I thought I was all right back then, but I really wasn't. I was jumping at shadows, even the cars backfiring made me want to duck for cover. Ha, Pitiful right? So I planned to travel Japan and take photos, clear my head, but that kinda failed big time and then Mutou found me."

"Failed how?"

Takaba paused, not breaking eye contact. "… He found me getting the shit kicked out of in an alley outside Nagoya, they took everything, even my cameras…. I… didn't fight back once. " There, he said it, he still hadn't admitted out loud that he had given up that day, until now.

"That doesn't explain the fact you didn't come to me for help before that."

"I wasn't gonna come crawling back to you, I am a man! I wanted to stand on my own feet without any ones help."

"And that took you two years did it? Akihito, I _gave _you the key to my home."

"And you took all my stuff without asking, I am not a pet you can just move in cos you feel like it! If you wanted me to move in, I just might have if you asked me like a normal person! I already felt like I had lost all control, only to come home and have everything I own taken away. I lost it Asami, so I bolted. I don't know what else you want me to say." Takaba threw his hands up in exasperation.

"I lost a lot of money for you, Takaba."

"Well, there's the difference between you and I, Asami. You can't place a value on human life. It's not some object to be traded and owned. You can't blame me for wanting to break away from that."

"Is that really what you thought back then Akihito? I gave out millions for you, risked my life to come for you, gave you the key to my house, who I have never given to anyone but you, and you thought of yourself as an object?" Asami asked deadpan.

"You said it yourself, that I was just your thing and you didn't like when other people took what belonged to you. Plus you really think I was in the right frame of mind after Hong Kong?"

The room went back to silence, and Asami was about to light a cigarette until Akihito stood up to glide across the room and plucked it out of his mouth.

"This place is for athletes, so no smoking." he flicked it towards the bin in the corner.

Asami looked up at Akihito standing before him, the first time he really got to see him up close. Still with no shirt on, he stood casually, confident in his own skin, his hands were calloused from hard work, and his skin was unblemished and smooth, the muscles defined underneath told of his dedication and willpower to get such a physique. His demeanor said that he didn't care what anyone thought of him, he was his own person, there wasn't a shred of arrogance however, just a person who wouldn't be looked down upon.

Akihito turned his back on the three men to finally pick up a shirt and slip it over his head. Not before each of them saw the distinct set of bruises on either side of his back that looked like finger marks.

Suoh's jaw hit the floor, Kirishima's followed suit and Asami had one eyebrow raised slightly in a quizzical expression. Did Akihito top over Mutou Ryuhei?

The question was voiced in all their minds at once.

"Hey… what's that look for?" Akihito had turned around now, and was putting on his hoodie with the Strike MMA logo on the back, not realizing what the men had seen.

"You talk to Feilong before you come to me. Why?" Asami carried on with his questions, he would find the answer to the other question later.

Akihito stood and thought about it for a few moments before sighing and answering.

"… haha well, I flipped Feilong on his ass the first time I saw him again, it helped my self esteem a bit, and… Feilong wasn't as much of an obstacle to.. I dunno. Get over. I can't explain it. It's not like I didn't like you, and I _am _grateful you came for me, I just feel like you ripped my life away from me Asami, and tore it into tiny little pieces. Feilong, not so much. Tonight, I feel like I finally redeemed myself enough to say I've come home, maybe I would have come to you afterwards, I can't say, though I thought you'd probably forgotten all about me anyway," Takaba steeled himself before continuing.

"So if you want to talk to me Asami, do it like a normal person, cos I wont take it lying down if you pull that shit like you did earlier again. I am not a thing, I am a person, and I will be treated like one." Akihito spoke with a solid resolve, his self-confidence expressed in his words and in his tone, and even though his explanation about Feilong sounded unsure, Asami knew he was telling the truth. His eyes were still honest and open.

"Well, if that's all you want, I'm gonna get going. I'm so hungry my stomach is eating itself!" Takaba picked up his bag and walked for the door before turning around.

"Asami, it's good to see you haven't been shot dead or anything like that at least." Takaba left them all in their silence.

Asami did light his Dunhill this time, thinking back over the conversation. He sat like that for a while, just thinking, before he too got up and left.

* * *

The next morning in the apartment above the dojo, everyone in the house was getting ready to head to the gym in Ikebukuro for a meeting and a morning spar. Takaba was just about to head out the door before everyone else, he opened it as someone in a suit was just about to knock, he had a large box with him.

"Ah! Hello, you gave me a fright, who are you?"

"Takaba Akihito?" the man questioned.

"Umm yup that's me." Akihito cocked his head.

The man gave the box to Akihito without a word and left. Curious, Akihito ripped the box open right there in the doorway. He wasn't expecting anything.

The box was filled with his favorite flavor of pocky, there was also some vouchers for the place that served the best sushi in Shibuya.

Akitho rummaged around until he found an envelope. His jaw dropped as he opened it to read the note inside:

_Takaba Akihito._

_I believe I didn't congratulate you for last night, welcome home._

_Asami._

* * *

The four men were in the locker room at their gym, getting changed into their training gears for a quick spar to loosen up from the night before.

"Hey, Akihito, that's not what I think it is on your back is it?" Shuuhei asked as Takaba took his shirt off.

"Ha? What?"

Mutou started snickering in the corner.

Perplexed, Akihito jumped up on one of the bench seats so he could see his back in the high mirror across the room.

"Ah what the fuck Mutou! You did that while I was helping you stretch after the fights last night!"

"Haha, hey! You nearly snapped my bloody hamstring, you leant into the stretch too fast so I had to grip on, it fucking hurt, so that is your payback, those guys saw it didn't they?"

Suddenly comprehension filled Akihito's face, the looks on Asami and the other twos faces last night after he turned his back on them.

He turned a slight shade of pink, realizing what they had been thinking.

"Mutou you bastard, I'll kill you!" The smaller blonde chased the laughing giant out of the changing room, chaos ensued throughout the gym as everyone looked on. The morning spar momentarily forgotten.

It was an hour later and a half later, sparring was over, people were changed and showered and everyone sat in Sakaki's office for the meeting.

Sakaki looked serious, and he had a lot of paperwork stacked in front of him.

"Well, good work last night boys, a nice clean sweep as expected. I will cut to the chase, I have here paperwork for all your next proposed match ups if you so wish. There have been heaps of bout requests since last night, even for you Takaba. As such, there is a sufficient amount, some from titleholders, which means it could set you up well for title fights of your own. Look over the paperwork, it means a lot of travelling, but it would be a good campaign for you all, after all, this is what you have been working for isn't it."

He gave a small pile to Mutou, Ibiki and Shuuhei who accepted without hesitation before offering one to Akihito.

"Just look over them Takaba, you don't need to decide anything yet."

Akihito looked down at his own folder, it seemed relatively thick, full of people that wanted to pin themselves against him. Did that many people really want to fight him? Some of the fights listed were in Thailand, America, and Europe, Sakaki had listed the inventory all out. Takaba could end up with the welterweight title of Asia, and Europe if he did well, he would leave in 3 months and he had 3 weeks to make the decision.

He had only just come home, did he really want to leave again in only 3 months?

* * *

Asami sat at his desk at the Sion office and sifted through the weekend paper. He skimmed over financial reports and news lines until he finally got to the sport section at the back. The first headline was of the MMA fight in Tokyo last night, there were various photos of the matches and a particularly good one of when Takaba was being interviewed afterwards, he had the smile on his face from when he talked about eating sushi and pocky with the commentator, the caption underneath talked about the lively young blonde who loved junk food. Asami smirked, the whole world knew Akihito now.

He put the paper down to answer a call he had been expecting.

"Asami speaking."

"_Package delivered sir."_

"Fufu good, let's hope he doesn't eat it all at once." He hung up and called for Kirishima, who entered almost instantly.

"Yes boss?"

"Kirishima, arrange a visit one morning this week to the MMA gym that Akihito trains at. Keep it anonymous."

"Consider it done Asami sama."

* * *

_Moscow, Russia._

Yuri sifted through the paperwork on the desk looking for the documents Mikhail had forgotten to bring to the meeting with the transport agent.

The desk was a mess, and Yuri was about to give up before he thought he should look in the bottom draw just in case.

He picked up the stack of paper and found what he was looking for on the bottom, just as he was about to put the rest away a few photos fell out and scattered across the floor.

Yuri's jaw clenched as he picked them up and saw who was pictured.

It was the disgusting boy from Hong Kong two years ago. The bullet wounds still ached from where Asami Ryuichi had shot him because of that damned brat.

Why was such a vile person still alive? Yuri pocketed the photos as an idea formed in his mind.

He walked out the door with the paperwork that Mikhail wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirishima wasn't sure if it was the best idea for him to be visiting Takaba without his boss knowing, but he still wasn't satisfied himself with the way things went, and he wanted to make sure the young man really understood what Asami had done for him two years ago.

So he found himself in the apartment complex above the Jiu Jitsu dojo knocking on the door to Takaba'sa place. By reports he should be home at this time of evening on a Wednesday.

The door was opened by Ibiki Ryota, Kirishima found the short stocky fighter the most intimidating of all.

"Hello, oh, can I help you?" His eyes narrowed to sharp points as he saw who had knocked on the door.

"Is Takaba Akihito here?"

"Why?" came the flat reply.

"I just need to talk with him." Kirishima answered honestly.

After a moments thought, "Alright come in, I will fetch him for you."

Kirishima walked into the spacious apartment, it was well kept and tidy considering four men lived there. The shoes were lined up neatly at the door, and the kitchen and dining room past the entrance was spotless. He stepped passed a wall into the big open space that was their lounge room and was hit watch a barrage of shooting noises, whoops and shouts.

There was a massive corner chaise lounger facing the far wall with a considerable sized TV on it. Kirishima recognized Call of Duty on the screen and looked down to see what must have been Takaba and Mutou playing. Ibiki stood next to them, apparently ignored.

Suddenly the round was over and Takaba jumped up from the couch, he was still in his karate Gi, the black belt tied firmly around his waist.

"Yahaha, suck on that Mutou! I beat you once again. I will forever remain unbeaten in this house. Mwahaha!"

"Ah, pity that's the only thing you can beat any of us at isn't it, you muppet!"

"Oi, now that-"

Ibiki finally managed to interrupt, his crisp tone easily coming out over top of Akihito's retort.

"Aki, you have a visitor."

"Oh, what? Who- uwah! Kirishima! What are you doing here?" He asked as he turned around to see who it was.

Really, how was this boy the same one he had seen win a fight on Saturday night.

"Can we talk, Takaba Akihito?"

"No guns? Asami isn't here?"

"No and no."

"Hmmm, alright, let me go get dressed. We can get something to eat, it's dinner time."

They found themselves sitting at quaint little ramen shop a few blocks from the apartment, it seemed Takaba could eat even more then what the secretary remembered, he had already downed two bowls, Kirishima had to admit, it was good ramen.

"So, what do you want Kirishima?" Takaba asked as he finished his third bowl.

The question was so directly spoken Kirishima had to remind himself Takaba _was_ different, he held himself calmly, composed and not afraid to make eye contact. He still had the same twinkle in his eye as he wolfed down his food, some things hadn't changed.

"I want you to realize Takaba."

Akihito cocked his head. "Huh?"

"It seems you really don't understand how much trouble you put my boss through."

"Ha, I have a feeling no matter what I say, you're going to tell me anyway."

Kirishima knew he was pushing the boundaries of his job, but seeing Takaba walk away unphased on Saturday had left him beyond irritated, he needed to make the boy understand.

"You obviously have an idea enough about Hong Kong, though your version of him coming to get you is certainly different to what I think. I have never seen my boss rush anything before, but that is the first time I ever saw him lose his cool. When the Russians had you."

Takaba shivered at the memory, "why are you telling me this Kirishima? It's impossible for that man to care about anything or anyone, let alone the naïve boy I was."

"You really have no idea do you? The people he assigned to you after we got back were the ones you thought were chasing you. They were your guards Takaba."

The blonde's eyes widened, "Wait, how did you know? Ugh, so you're telling me, those men…"

"Yes. They were there to keep you safe. After you-"

"No more Kirishima, I'm not doing this." Takaba rested his face in the palms of his hands, afraid to think.

"You need to know Takaba, I understand you went through a lot, I don't blame you for running, but Asami sama wasted so much time and resources scouring every corner of the underworld when you went missing again, it was only after a year did he ask the operations to stop. I might just be his secretary, but I'm not a fool, and neither are you to figure out what that means. So don't go acting like he's all to blame after you turn up two years later without so much as a thank you for what he did." With that, Kirishima left Akihito alone in the shop, satisfied that he had gotten his message across.

"…. Fuck."

After a while Akihito left too, muttering under his breath.

"Stupid Glasses, it's all in the past now anyway. I'll give him his damn thank you."

* * *

_The next morning at Sion._

"_Asami sama, there is a package here for you from a Takaba Akihito."_ One of the secretaries reported through the phone intercom.

"Oh? Bring it in right away."

Asami opened the small box carefully, inside was a voucher for an ice cream with honey and lavender from the place that Asami had taken Akihito too years ago, along with a bottle of sake that he knew was Akihito's favorite.

He found a note scrunched up, the handwriting scrawled haphazardly across the paper.

_I believe I never said thank you. So.. Thanks._

"Fufu, so amusing. Kirishima, is the car ready to go to their gym yet?"

"Ah yes sir, we can go any time now."

"Ok, let's be off then."

* * *

Takaba and Mutou were doing ducks and jabs in the corner of the gym next to the door, Mutou was on pads and would swiftly thrust the pad out which would smack Takaba square in the forehead if he didn't duck fast enough after a punch.

They had been training for a while now and their morning session was almost over. Akihito had taken his shirt off from the effort and had his back facing the entrance, he was already over the ridicule he got for the marks that were nearly faded on his back.

They were nearly ending the set and Takaba was getting a little slow in his reaction time, barely getting underneath the pad as Mutou brought it out faster and faster.

Little did either of them know that that's when Asami, Suoh and Kirishima decided to pay the gym a visit.


	16. Chapter 16

I finally feel like I have got my mojo back a little with this one, I really hated writing it for a time there, but not anymore! Got this one out in one day, so sorry for any mistakes!

Thanks to those of you that have stuck with me on this one!

Also for those of you wondering about the joke, see two chapters back about with the boys in the locker room, how Akihito truly got the marks on his back.

Also have just booked a trip to Japan for three weeks next year, if anyone out there reading has been and has suggestions on where to go or what to do, I'd love to hear them!

* * *

Asami watched with chagrin as he saw the pair together yet again, working out in the corner. Their manager was hovering around Asami and his two men, eager to show them around the gym, the crime lord just raised his hand and the man quieted.

Akihito was working hard at ducks and jabs with his front angled slightly away so that Asami couldn't see his face, he was in a pair of light sparring shorts with a broad waistband that hugged his hips perfectly. He must have been working for a while because his body was covered in a sheen of sweat that only helped highlight his muscle definition, the marks on his back he saw on Saturday had nearly faded. Even though he seemed exhausted and his body was heaving, he still struck the pads with power, a rhythm of slaps rang throughout the gym as gloves connected with pads all around. There were other people working in the gym also, but Asami didn't care about them. He was only looking at the blonde in the corner.

Takaba was nearing his limit, any minute now that pad that was swinging out faster and faster would make contact with his head, and he knew Mutou would make sure it hurt. He was a cruel bastard like that, Akihito had walked away many times from their sessions only to throw up in the toilets. He much preferred pairing with Ibiki or Shuuhei but they were in the office at the moment signing their paperwork for their title campaigns. Something Akihito still hadn't made his decision on.

"Alright slow poke, change to high kicks and evades for the last of it. We need to hone those legs of yours into weapons, that's where all your power is."

Akihito just grunted in acknowledgement, too breathless for words. He had learnt the hard way to not complain or stop before stop was called. Yamato had made him do things all over again when he first complained or gave up, and Akihito was still scared of the memory. It had become habit to just get things done, a mindset Akihito was happy he had adopted.

Mutou raised the pads up just below his chin as he called left or right then brought the opposite pad out for a body blow, which Akihito had to swivel on one foot to avoid. It was even more tiring but he welcomed the change of pace, and he loved using his legs. The slap as his shins met leather was music to his ears, and he quickly drowned himself in the pace Mutou set.

"Harder! That one wouldn't even stun a fish!" Mutou barked.

Slap.

"Good, but you dodge too slow!"

Slap.

"Yes, that one was a jawbreaker!"

Slap.

"Come on maggot! You only good for one hit!?"

Slap.

"You ain't gonna beat shit with that, harder!"

Slap.

And so on it went.

Asami watched the sequence continue between the two men, amazed with the reach that the short blonde was capable of with his legs. Even though Mutou was taller, as tall as Asami, Akihito could easily kick the man in the head, with surprising force. People around the gym stopped to look as the cracks rang out when Akihito's shins connected with the pads. It was a sight to watch as all of Akihito's weight was directed into the kick with deadly finesse. Even though from here Asami couldn't see his face, you could sense his rock solid determination in each graceful kick and twist of his body as he dodged the pads aiming for his torso. A work of art in motion.

"He is something isn't he?" Ibiki spoke at Asami's shoulder.

Asami had missed the arrival of Ibiki and Shuuhei, and they now stood next to him and his two men as they all watched Takaba and Mutou work.

Suoh shifted uncomfortably, he could feel the tension rise as the midnight haired fighter addressed Asami so casually, Shuuhei just stood impassively, as if on guard. He knew they were both ready to spring into action if need be, especially after their confrontation on Saturday night.

The manager Sakaki spoke up this time, "Yes, we are expecting a lot of great things from Takaba kun there. A real diamond in the rough."

"Fufu, don't I know about that." Asami mused to himself.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the corner and it seemed Akihito had finally slowed down in his exhaustion as Mutou hit Akihito square in the ribs before he could twist out of the way.

It hurt, a lot, and Akihito was pissed. He didn't usually hit that hard, so as he was falling his whipped his ground leg out and managed to connect with the back of Mutou's knees, they both landed on the ground with a simultaneous thump. Akihito had begun the set up while he was falling, and he began grappling a hold of one of Mutou's thick legs in between his for a flawless leg lock, just like the one he had pulled off on Saturday. With Mutou facing towards the door and a panting Akihito facing the opposite way, he applied pressure to the joint with his hips, not willing to give in as Mutou bucked to get out of the hold.

"Tap out, you giant ape!"

"Fuck off little boy, like I would ever let you tap me out!"

Mutou was aware of the men watching them from the door by now, not that he cared, but Akihito still had no idea.

"I'm not joking Ryu! That hurt! Now tap the fuck out!" Akihito growled as he added more pressure.

"Argh fine!" Mutou slammed his fist against the ground as the pain became too much, and both bodies relaxed visibly on the floor.

Asami was amazed at which the speed Akihito had maneuvered it all, like he was acting on pure instinct as he suddenly brought the much larger body under his control after being hit in the ribs. Listening to their banter was bitter sweet as he heard Akihito call the other man Ryu. He wondered what sort of relationship they had to talk to each other like that.

"You're wondering about their relationship." Came the statement from Ibiki. The stealthy fighter was sharp indeed. Asami found himself feeling a grudging respect for the two.

Shuuhei was chuckling quietly beside them, "I think that's the first time Akihito's ever managed to tap Mutou out. Took him long enough."

"Oi, give him some credit, not many people can say they have tapped out Mutou Ryuhei in the first place." Ibiki spoke proudly. It was plain see that the two martial artists cared about their friends deeply, and he knew he had to do things differently this time. They weren't like Akihito's other friends, Kou and Takoto, and then there was the added monster of Mutou himself. A man who, dare he say, was in the same league as Asami, despite their character differences. He was a walking force of his own, the very definition of strength.

"Suck on that bastard. That's your damned pay back for the marks on my back! What if I had a fight and people saw huh?" Akihito spat as he rolled up and sat with his legs out, still puffing heavily, and blind to the people behind him. He missed Mutou's playful smile as a cheeky idea came into his head. Shuuhei and Ibiki both knew that look.

"Oh, but you're never gentle with me Akihito, so I was forced to hold on." He said innocently.

"What? You said you were stretched enough, don't make me seem like the bad guy! I was being gentle." Akihito got up and walked to get his towel and shirt sitting in the corner.

"You're always just so hasty, be patient with me Aki." Mutou was still sitting on the floor and had turned to face the direction Akihito was walking, waiting for the look on his face when he turned around to see who was watching.

Suoh and Kirishima's jaws were hanging open listening to the conversation, Asami's was clenched tight. It seemed they found the other answer they were wanting on Saturday night. Akihito topped.

Ibiki and Shuuhei just stood with hands over their mouths trying to stifle their laughter, knowing full well what was happening.

"What are you on about Ryu, I-" Akihito had finally turned round to make his way to the door, and had finally seen the menagerie of people watching him. The penny dropped as he realized the conversation he had been lured into, and what it must sound like. He flushed a shade of pink and stormed over to Mutou. If looks could kill.

"I really will kill you this time!"

Finally the three burst into laughter, both Ibiki and Shuuhei had doubled over breathless and Mutou was clutching his stomach on the floor with tears in his eyes. Akihito stood there embarrassed, an angry pout on his lips and still blushing, a stark contrast to the person they had seen kicking the pads moments before.

"Whatever, it isn't what it sounds like! Stuff you all, I am going to the showers." Akihito began to walk off in a huff.

"Oh, what does it sound like then, Akihito?" Asami asked coolly.

"Ah, never mind!" Akihito looked behind Asami to glance at Kirishima, remembering their conversation the night before.

"Um, thanks for the package the other morning. I'll be going now."

Sakaki intercepted him before he could get any futher, "Takaba kun, don't be rude to the club's newest sponsor, he has offered to sponsor the four of you exclusively. This is Asami Ryuichi the owner of Sion Corporation, though it looks as though you have met."

"Oh, sponsor us eh?" Mutou asked as he approached the group, having got over his fit of laughter. "How nice of you Asami san." The sarcasm was dripping off his voice.

Sakaki clapped his hands, "Yes it's wonderful! We just came to tell you that there is a special dinner arranged for this Sunday so that we can properly thank Asami sama and so you can all be formally introduced, you are all required to attend, and it's black tie so don't be scruffy! The media is going to be there."

Akihito rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, this has to be some sort of sick joke."

"How about a bit of light sparring with our new sponsor and his men? Great way to become acquainted I think!" Suggested Mutou, still in sarcastic mode.

"Wonderful idea, I couldn't agree more." Asami said sardonically.

Behind him, Suoh didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Kill me now." Was all Takaba could manage at this point.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N: I am gonna try and make the story move a little more quickly, so the writing might be a bit different, tell me if you don't like it! (Nicely, I have very thin skin haha) Also, my Asami characterization is not very good, however, because of the title of this work, you can expect some changes from him too! Mutou and Asami will come to a head eventually!**

**This is kinda a building block chapter so took me a while to write, cos it was so boring haha, and now I am going to push it on you all mwahaha!**

* * *

"Hey, you big man, what's your name?" Mutou barked at Suoh who was still standing passively behind Asami.

"Suoh." Came the grunted reply.

"Suoh, good, good. Well, how about you and me have a go on the mats over there eh?"

Everyone looked at Mutou in surprise at this point, expecting the inevitable face off between him and Asami.

"Mutou?" questioned Akihito

"What? I am not that much of a nitwit to see that you're uncomfortable with the notion, Akihito. I'd love to go a few rounds with Asami, but I'm not about to be the one to make you feel worse. So, I'll keep it friendly with Suoh here, alright." Mutou gazed at Akihito with a look of affection, and Akihito was grateful for his perceptiveness, as much as Mutou loved a good fight, he knew now wasn't the time.

Soon enough, Suoh and Kirishhima who had taken their jackets and ties off, with their sleeves rolled up, were going through a few drills with Mutou and Shuuhei. Ibiki was dishing out pointers from the side, leaving Asami out on purpose. It seemed everyone could sense that it wasn't a good idea after all, Kirishima and Suoh included, and Akihito sighed as a feeling of relief flooded through him.

Asami eyed the giant Mutou as he stood watching with Akihito and Sakaki, he felt his malicious intent for sure only moments ago, and with one look at Akihito it had all vanished. Did he care that much that he was willing to bow out of a fight for the sake of Akihito's feelings? It seemed so. Asami would have to rethink his opinion of the man.

"Sakaki san, how come you included me in the sponsorship number? I haven't signed any paperwork yet." Akihito questioned the manager.

Sakaki sighed before making his reply "Takaba, I'm going to be frank here. Everyone has watched you train as a group for nearly a month now, and it's pretty plain to see your answer already. We're all just waiting for you to realize."

Takaba thought hard about what Sakaki said, and looked to his friends, no, his family, who were putting Kirishima and Suoh through their paces. Mutou actually managed to draw a smile out of the bodyguards face as they went through some strikes and blocks. He was that sort of person, he could bring out the best in anyone, the type people would follow anywhere, like a source of light. He was also terrifying, Akihito still hadn't forgotten the first time he saw Mutou serious with Yamato sensei through a crack in the door. Strength graced his shoulders, an undying life force, packed with snippets of brutality and tidbits of sunshine. At times his black gaze was like looking into the abyss itself, it could force a mountain to its knees with one weighted glance. Akihito was glad he had never been the target of such a gaze, and he felt sorry for anyone on the receiving end.

He looked over to Shuuhei, the 27 year old was winding Kirishima up, jumping out of the secretary's reach with a laugh, he was the mother hen, tolerant and not quick to anger, but his speed and skill were no joke. A man whose friends you would be stupid to cross, his loyalty and kindness were second to none. If anyone was thick enough to truly cross the line with him, a hospital bed would be their next destination.

Then there was Ibiki, in a realm of the unknown, scariest of them, all in his own way. Akihito was sure he was a secret genius, he saw everything, he knew everything and he could always respond accordingly. His presence brought comfort to Akihito, open with his friends, but with others he was an indecipherable language, he could unnerve people just by being there.

They had turned a hostile situation on its head, just for him, and were now just simply sparring with Asami's men.

Akihito wondered what he was to them, what did he bring to the table in this merciless group of monsters, who he thought of as family. He didn't know, but he couldn't picture not being a part of it, regardless of who the new sponsor was.

"Umm, I think I am ready to sign as well now Sakaki san."

"Excellent, I'll go get the contracts ready." Sakaki made his way to the office, leaving Asami and Akihito alone, watching the others.

"I'll be seeing you at the dinner on Sunday then, Akihito." Asami announced.

"Ah, shit, I'd forgotten that part."

"Also, do you think you'd get away with taking my secretary out for a meal and not me?"

"Uh, so you knew about that huh."

"I know about everything, Akihito. I'll be at your house tomorrow evening at 6."

"I'll still be at the dojo by then." Akihito said honestly, he always liked to stay later with Orihara sensei because he had a lot more work to do then the others.

"I'll wait."

"Not gonna take no for an answer?"

"…."

"Thought so. Next thing Suoh will be turning up on my doorstep! Whatever, I am going to shower, catch ya later, Asami."

Asami's eyes tracked Akihito as he left for the locker rooms, he was still drawn to the young man. He may have changed, but he was still the only person who'd dare defy him so openly, or speak to him so casually. The same fight to the death spirit was still there, even more so now, the fact that it took a little more to get a rise out of him made the game more interesting.

Normally, Asami would have followed him into the locker rooms and taken him up against the wall by force, but the cub had grown into a lion in two years, and whether the yakuza liked it or not, he couldn't just do as he pleased anymore.

* * *

"Lets call it shall we, Akihito has gone and your boss is standing there by himself." Ibiki stated.

"Oh come on party pooper, this is just getting good. Suoh here can throw some punches!"

"Ryuhei." Ibiki warned.

Mutou gave up, he clapped Suoh on the back appreciatively, earning a thankful grunt from the mountain, whose heart was racing. He had a newfound respect for Akihito, sparring with these guys was like dangling on a knifes edge, even for Suoh, whose skills were not to be laughed at.

Kirishima had even gone through a few holds with Ibiki in the end, more like a coaching session, it helped to ease the tension that was there moments earlier. The secretary was sure someone was going to end up dead if his boss and Mutou actually had fought.

The three younger men generally just loved martial arts, and were willing to share their passion even with Kirishima and Suoh.

It was easy to see why Akihito had stuck with them for so long now, he didn't think he could begrudge the boy that.

They had all approached Asami now, Suoh and Kirishima made to leave with their boss before Ibiki spoke up.

"Asami san, we are grateful for the sponsorship, but keep in mind it's strictly a professional association, Akihito included. If you intend to make his life awkward, then I'd prefer you withdraw as our sole sponsor." He spoke formally, devoid of emotion, his voice flat, but the way he held himself as he spoke sent the message clearly. Just like that, the divide was created again.

"I don't intend to withdraw Ibiki, whether Akihito feels awkward about the situation or not is up to him. Don't you think?"

"Fucking arrogant bastard." Mutou muttered under his breath as the three men in suits left the gym.

* * *

It was 5:50 on a Friday afternoon at the Jiu Jitsu dojo, it had been a big day, Akihito had signed the paperwork earlier, meaning he would be leaving in a few months to fight around the world, going to Europe first. Mutou, Ibiki and Shuihei had left 45 minutes ago and Akihito lay breathing hard on the mats after a particularly hard throw from his sensei.

"Alright boy, that's enough for the day." said the ash haired man, Orihara sensei was in the same league as Kensei and Yamato, a legend in his own right, and he made sure Takaba felt it with every mistake.

"So you will be finished on time then, Akihito." Asami had entered the dojo carrying the bottle of sake Akihito had sent him, he was staring at Akihito lying on the floor, his Gi disheveled and his black belt wrapped haphazardly to keep it from coming open.

"Damn, thought you were joking yesterday." Akihito protested from the floor.

"Do I make jokes, Akihito?"

"No, I guess a cold bastard like you doesn't."

Akihito raced to the upstairs apartment to get dressed, he left Asami waiting in the lounge and the tension was palpable as Mutou sat giving him a death glare from the dining table.

"I'm surprised you're letting him out with me." Asami drawled from the couch.

Mutou grunted in amusement, "He can make his own choices, and he can more then look after himself, he also knows that if there is any trouble the three of us will be there in a heartbeat."

"Fufu, so that's how it is."

"That's how what is?" Akihito entered wearing jeans and his black and red Strike MMA hoodie.

At no response from either of them Akihito steeled himself, "Alright, lets get this over with. Come on Asami."

"Eager are we Akihito?"

"Get real, I am only doing this because of your four eyed secretary."

Once they were outside they walked the streets, Asami had left his followers behind for once.

"You didn't protest as much as I thought, about coming out with me."

"Yeah well, like I said, I'm not running anymore. Plus if you were gonna drug me or kidnap me you would have by now."

"Well, I can't say I haven't tried."

Akihito looked at Asami, intrigued, "….. Not the men in the alley?"

"Yes, some of them will be out of work for a while." Asami smirked as he remembered watching Akihito decimate 5 of his men in seconds.

"Ugh, I hope you gave them a bonus or something, I thought they were out to mug me. Damn, that one guys shoulder didn't sound good either." Akihito ran his hand through his hair in exasperation, "So, you're not planning to kidnap me again then?"

"Well since the first attempt didn't go as planned, I thought I might approach you like a normal person as you suggested. Or, I could just use drugs like the very first time, fufu."

"Say what?" Akihito looked askance at the taller man, wondering if he had heard him right.

Asami said nothing, and they continued to walk in silence until they reached the same ramen shop Akihito had visited with Kirishima.

They settled opposite each other, in a booth in the corner, a serving woman brought their order and some sake serve ware.

"None for me thanks." Akihito spoke as Asami was pouring.

"Oh?"

"No, I have to be at the gym early, and if you thought I was a cheap drink then, I'm even worse now. Being fit sucks sometimes, heh."

"Very well then." Asami poured for himself, Akihito did have good taste in sake.

"So enough with the chitchat, why are you doing this, seriously?" Akihito asked between mouthfuls, his table manners were still shocking.

"So you can have dinner with Feilong and not me?"

Akihito snapped his mouth shut, once again remembering Kirishima's words a few days ago.

The two ate in a mature silence, Akihito who was determined not to get his feathers ruffled, let the void wash over him. In his mind, there was no way Asami could just want dinner with him. The bastard always had an ulterior motive.

Asami watched Akihito the entire time, observing the new man in front of him. He had definitely matured, and he was keeping his guard up around Asami, what would it take for him to get a glimpse of the vibrant hellion that lurks underneath the mask?

The built blonde got up to pay the bill for them both, "Well, we're even now, unless Suoh wants in on it too."

"I think he would take you up on that offer actually."

"Eh? He would?"

"Yes, I think he might be a fan of yours, fufu." Asami got up to follow him out of the shop.

"I don't know whether to laugh or cry at that." Akihito laughed dryly.

"I will be sending him and a few of the best security officers to train with some of the coaches at the gym, after you beat 5 of them so easily I think perhaps they need to brush up on their skills."

"Why? Isn't it easier if you just shoot people like you usually do?"

Asami allowed himself a chuckle, it seemed Akihito was still naïve in some aspects.

"Well, this is me." Akihito announced as they arrived on foot in front of the door that led to the upstairs apartment.

He turned to leave, but Asami put his hand on the wall in front of Akihito's face before he could get any further. He looked down on the shorter man, the streetlights behind giving him a silhouette, his gold eyes glinted in dim light.

"What Asami?" Akihito asked, pissed.

"I will play along with your little 'treat me like a person' game, Akihito. I have waited two long years for you to return to me. You can have your freedom for now, but understand this, I will _make_ you chooseme Akihito."

"Is that what this is all about? I will choose to do whatever the hell I want. Don't think you can come in and topple my life upside down again Asami, I am not just gonna drop everything for the fucked up mess we had before the shit hit the fan." Akihito hissed back, clearly angry at the thought of someone restricting his newfound independence. He could hold his temper with anything else, but if someone tried to take away his choices, his options, his rights, then he was one step closer to snapping.

"Don't think you can just come waltzing back into Tokyo without paying your debt to me Akihito, what I went through for you, what I did for you, what I would have done for you. You owe me more then a bottle of fucking sake for that."

Asami snarled down at Akihito, who was standing his ground impassively, meeting that molten gaze with a fire in his eyes equally as fervent. They stood staring at each other until the limo pulled up to the curb and Kirishima got out to open the door for Asami.

"I _will_ see you Sunday, Akihito."

"Bring it, old man." Akihito snapped back.

* * *

"Where _did _Yuri get to?" Mikhail pondered to himself as he walked into his office. The stoic older man had been sneaking around for the past week, and now he was nowhere to be found, as well as his own personal men.

His cellphone was off and he hadn't been able to get a word out of anyone.

Yuri had effectively gone AWOL.

Mikhail looked through the bottom draw of his desk, after the duplicate transport notes Yuri had fetched for him a week ago, which hopefully would give him some clues.

"Fuck!" Mikhail cursed as he realized the transport notes were kept in with the photos of the boy Asami and Feilong were smitten with, the photos that were nowhere to be found.

"Fuck!"


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N: Another short one before I get to the good bits, got this out in a day so sorry for mistakes. I need to update my other two, and I have another in the works as well, so the update on here might be a while, especially since I am thinking of taking this down and reworking it, I read through it the other day and my, some parts are bad, haha! So THANK YOU to everyone who has read and reviewed, means a lot.**

**Also, I am thinking of throwing in a character death or something, what does everyone reckon? I do love my MMA OC's though haha. **

**Thanks again, Ashida!**

* * *

Asami threw himself in his leather recliner in his condo, whiskey in hand and Dunhill loosely hanging in his mouth.

He did have work to see to tonight, but after the debacle he had made in seeing Akihito home, he left Kirishima to do it instead.

Even now, that spitfire attitude brought out the crime lords overwhelming desire to dominate and control, Akihito always awakened the irrational side to Asami, and he had lost it in the end.

He barked a harsh laugh, now it seemed the one who could control them selves more was Akihito, staring into that fierce gaze once again was a massive turn on, and he wanted nothing more then to fuck the young man senseless, to make him remember how Asami could make him feel.

Was _The _Asami Ryuichi sulking? Sulking at the fact that Mutou Ryuhei, a behemoth of a man, who Asami hated to admit, he would have liked if it hadn't been for the blonde in the middle, could give Akihito what he wanted most. Freedom.

No, he wasn't sulking, he was just not used to competing with someone the same caliber as him. Tall, dark and handsome, with a more than impressive body, a loyal following and fame, they both had it all, except one of them had something else, and that was Akihito. Asami Ryuichi was not used to wanting something he couldn't have.

He would have to try another approach at dinner on Sunday.

* * *

Akihito deepened his breathing as he calmed himself, he had been so close to socking the yakuza bastard one in the face. He hadn't worked this hard to come back and be treated like that, no matter how much he owed the man. He almost thought Asami was acting like a normal person, not a crime lord, until he pulled the ownership crap at the end.

The anger ebbed away as he entered his home and heard laughter from the lounge room, each mirthful outburst helped bring him back to earth.

That's right, in less than 3 months he would be leaving Tokyo with three of his closest friends, the thought made him smile.

He was planning to tell his parents and Kou and Takoto this weekend before the press conference and dinner on Sunday, he wasn't sure how they were going to take it after he had just come back from being missing for the last two years. He still felt bad about that, but he had made his resolve already.

He ran to the lounge and launched himself on the couch over the top of the others, they hadn't heard him come in, and they all gave a shout from the fright, much to Akihito's snickering amusement.

He soon regretted it, as he found himself being held down, pinched, punched and tickled for disturbing their movie.

Suddenly, after he was about to pass out from lack of breath, he was yanked across the couch by Mutou's strong arms and held in his lap, they were both sitting facing the TV, Akihito's back against Mutou's firm chest with arms wrapped firmly around his waist.

"If he touched you, I'll snap his neck." Came the whispered words in Akihito's ear.

"Ha, I thought you weren't the possessive type, nyah!" Akihito poked his tongue out in reply.

"Tsk. Shut up, dumb brat!"

"Oi, you're not that much older then me!"

"Still, show some respect to your sempai."

"Pfffft, sempai my ass."

Suddenly a cushion hit the pair with an oomph, Shuuhei was getting ready to throw another, "Shut up would ya and watch the damn movie!"

* * *

Akihito made the trip down to his parents in Yokohama on Saturday after gym along with Mutou, Ibiki and Shuuhei, much to his dad's gushing delight.

It was a rather embarrassing affair, there were baby photos all the way up to college photos brought out from his mom, and his dad told him stupid stories about when Akihito hurt himself as a child. Some had Akihito blushing pink and the boys were left in hysterics, never again was he bringing them to his parents house.

There was an upside however, bringing them had made telling his parents a lot easier, especially since the boys couldn't stop telling his mom that it wouldn't be the same without him coming along, and that they would look out for each other. His dad seemed surprised at the fact that he was treated as an equal among the four, not the younger one that was tagging along for the ride, he didn't see his son as an MMA titan like the papers were depicting him as.

The newspapers coming out during the week had all been saved by his mom, and some of the headlines had left Akihito's mouth wide open. There were captions such as 'A new monster from Japan enters the welterweight class' and 'Is this the birth of a fourth Titan for Japan?' It didn't surprise his friends however, they all acknowledged Akihito's skill and progress, and they told him it was about time Akihito stopped taking himself so lightly too.

It left Akihito in a state of shock for a while as he sat on the couch going through the articles his mom had clipped, he had never pictured himself in the same class or even close to the other three, who were dubbed many things, titans, monsters, the ultimate trio, the list went on. To be included in such a thing was a privilege, and his heart near burst from fulfillment, once again reassured he had made the right choice in going with them.

They bid goodbye to his parents and headed back up the line to Shinjuku where they would meet up with Kou and Takoto for drinks that same night and to tell them the news, they only made him promise to keep in touch and to catch up lots before he left this time.

As the 6 of them settled in a booth for the night, pints in front of them and food spread on the table, Akihito felt content. His new friends got along with his old friends like a house on fire, and the raucous laughter produced from their table had people turning heads.

When it became apparent that the four of the six at the table were indeed the MMA fighters featured in the papers that week, people started coming over for autographs and to chat.

Girls in particular seemed to pay their table a lot of attention, the label of blonde bombshell applied to Akihito had spread with the press as well, and soon enough they had an audience of ogling girls drooling over each of them respectively. As well as accomplished martial artists, each of them was attractive in his own way. There was Shuuhei with his charming nature and manners, the knight in shining armor. Ibiki gave off the dark and mysterious vibe causing girls to go weak at the knees, and then there was Mutou, larger then life itself, the text book tall dark and handsome with the personality to boot.

It didn't bother Kou and Takoto one bit, they accepted it all without reservation, and used the fact that they were friends with Akihito to their advantage, each getting girls numbers for themselves.

By the time they stopped drinking and Akihito managed to shut the two from Tokyo up about telling the others about his delinquent days, it was well past 1am and everyone decided to call it a night.

They said their goodbyes and made their way to the train station to head to Shibuya, heading through the same dark street that Akihito had beat Asami's men down.

Everyone was laughing, Akihito also, as they made fun of his brawler days as a teenager, commenting how Karate must have been the right path for him after all, photography aside.

Akihito quieted the further they got down the dark street, was there someone following them again? Down the same street? Asami wasn't going to try it again with the four of them was he?

Ibiki spoke quietly, tugging on Akihito's sleeve, "Don't worry, I feel it too, there aren't more then 5 at best and they have been keeping their distance, I think they are only observing, so carry on as usual and we'll lose them on the train, we don't need any trouble right now."

"Ok then." Akihito resolved to have words with Asami the next day at dinner.

* * *

Kirishima sat in his office going over the paperwork for the 'sponsorship' Sion Corporation had offered the Strike MMA team. Really it was just another avenue for them to keep track of Akihito's life.

Asami was meant to go through the paperwork on Friday night, but his boss had got in the limo in a foul mood after he had picked him up from outside Akihito's apartment in Shibuya.

Kirishima couldn't help his irritation, if his boss were to drag Akihito back into the mess of the underworld, it would only create an unnecessary vulnerability for Asami Ryuichi. Sure, Akihito and his friends were tough, intimidating even, but that wouldn't protect them from gunfire, the mess to clean up after Hong Kong was bad enough, and Kirishima didn't want to deal with that all over again.

The reserved secretary felt his stomach sink as he went over paperwork for the men's next fight ventures, Asami was not going to be pleased.

All of them had signed the paperwork to go abroad and fight, first Europe including Denmark, Germany and Russia were on the list, then off to America and a few states there, and then Thailand.

Essentially it would mean Akihito would be going away again in 3 months time, that was what the press conference and dinner tomorrow night was about. He would have to break the news to Asami that Akihito would be leaving again, or maybe he would just let his boss find out tomorrow at the dinner.

Suddenly he thought maybe it was better if the boy hadn't come back after all, as much as Kirishima wanted to find him 6 months ago still, no one pictured him returning like this, and it all screamed trouble to Asami's secretary.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the long wait on this one! But this is when it all happens, it's taken a long time to get to this point.

There are links to what the boys are wearing on my AO3 page if people want to see, and I hope they do, Fanfiction doesn't let you post links so sorry I cant post them here.

* * *

It was finally the evening of the press conference and dinner where the four MMA's would announce their intentions to fight overseas and hopefully, return with a collection of title belts.

They would be announcing it to the media alongside their new sponsor, who had taken sole sponsorship of the four. Sion Corporation was more then wealthy enough to cover the entire cost of the campaign, and it meant the only label aside from the MMA one on the fighters gear, would be Sion's. Asami didn't want his brand alongside any other on Akihito's clothing.

The occasion would be held at Club Sion, the announcement would be held in the media room designed for such occasions, and the dinner would take place in private quarters further back in the building with a few selected journalists present, much to Akihito's dismay.

The four MMA's filed out of their apartment and into the waiting limo that would ferry them to Sion, Suoh was driving for them.

If the group weren't paid martial artists, they would most surely be recruited by a modeling agency for their good looks. Each of them was dressed in a way that expressed their individuality perfectly.

Shuuhei was sporting a white dress shirt with no tie, a few buttons undone at the top revealing his smooth, thick chest, it gave him a carefree confident look paired with his unbuttoned perfectly tailored blazer and grey fitted dress pants. His ever-messy chestnut hair had been tamed of fly-aways and the odd dread, but other then that, it was the same as usual, choppy locks framed his face and neck with a few loose strands hanging in front of his eyes.

Ibiki looked every inch a lethal secret agent with his white shirt buttoned to the top and thin black tie fastened around the collar, his black blazer was buttoned up to display his physique impeccably, it revealed wide shoulders tapering down to his long thin waist that led to a set of powerful legs encased in fitted dress slacks.

Anyone would think he belonged in a Bond Movie. His silken black hair was the same as he always had it, slightly long and layered (think Sudou Shuu style) it hung perfectly around his face.

Mutou oozed class, he wore a charcoal waistcoat with no jacket, his grey sleeves were rolled halfway up his muscled forearms, black silk tie was done up perfectly and tucked into the buttoned up waistcoat.

The black pants he was wearing highlighted his perfect ass and thick legs, his black hair was loosely slicked back, and he could easily be mistaken for a crime lord himself with the way his black eyes shone with a menacing aura.

Akihito didn't disappoint either with his black and white ensemble, he wore a tight white shirt, which exhibited his muscled body, and paired with the trim black vest and tie he was wearing, he looked every inch handsome enough to belong in a magazine. He wore tight bootleg jeans rather then dress pants, as he couldn't find his ones in the mess of his room, it added to his boyish look perfectly so Akihito decided it was fine to wear the black jeans instead.

He left his layered blonde hair and fringe to feather around his face and eyes, hair was something he could never really be bothered with, the fact he was wearing a shirt and tie should be enough for tonight.

They exited the limo in front of Sion and walked passed the din of photographers and reporters that were waiting, camera's flashed and questions were blurted out as the four men plus Suoh met their manager Sakaki at the door and entered the building.

* * *

Asami had to admit to himself, the four men looked exquisite in their choice of formal wear as he watched them enter the conference room from the back.

Of course he only really had eyes for Akihito, whose frame was showcased perfectly in tight black jeans and fitted white shirt with a black vest. He smirked to himself as he noted the tie, he knew the boy must have had someone else tie it for him, Ibiki probably, as there was no way he could have tied it that well himself, no matter how much he had changed.

Eventually everyone settled in their places at the long conference table, various microphones were set up in front of it, and reporters were all sitting in individual chairs facing the table. Sakaki, Kirishima and Suoh all stood behind the seated figures, who would be answering most of the questions once Sakaki revealed the travel plans and opponents.

Asami sat nonchalantly on the left end of the table, followed by Akihito, Mutou, Shuuhei and at the other end Ibiki.

Akihito snorted to himself as he took his seat, trust the yakuza to make the seating arrangements like this, right in between Mutou and Asami. Oh, how he would love to swap places with Ibiki as he noted Asami smirking at him from the corner of his eye. _Conceited bastard_, he thought to himself.

Akihito eyed the gaggle of media reps with dread, there were a lot of faces he recognized in the bunch, Mitarai, as well a few more from other editorial departments he had worked for before everything happened. He cringed, wondering which person each paper had to represent them at the private dinner afterwards.

Lounging in their respective chairs until it quieted, Sakaki began speaking.

"Well, I'm sure most of you have some idea why we are here, so I will cut to the chase. With the help of our new sponsor, Asami Ryuichi of Sion Corp, we are here to announce future fight plans for the four martial artists sitting in front of you. Ibiki Ryota, Shuuhei Kenichi, Mutou Ryuhei and Takaba Akihito have all signed and accepted bout requests that will take them on a campaign across the globe in just under three months from now." He waited for the noise to quiet again as people reacted to the news, camera shutters went crazy and questions were fired left right and center.

At the table, Akihito could feel a hole being drilled into the side of his head as Asami glowered at him, by his reaction anyone would think he hadn't known beforehand.

Meanwhile behind them, Kirishima cringed as he watched his boss digest the news in silence, not once taking his eyes off Takaba. It was anyone's guess what would happen next, but one thing was for sure, his boss was not pleased.

Kirishima felt Suoh tense next to him, to everyone else his boss seemed calm and relaxed, but to Kirishima and Suoh, everything about their boss screamed bloody murder when Russia was listed in the fight itinerary, the slight clench of the jaw, the hardening of his eyes and the very air around him spoke of mortal peril, to approach him now would be suicide.

He knew his boss would react most strongly to Russia, it was Mikhail's stronghold after all, and Mikhail had been the initial source of information regarding Akihito.

The fact that Asami had bargained some trade routes for intel meant the boy could still be used as leverage against Asami, and knowing Mikhail, he would use it to it's fullest extent if he got his hands on Akihito in Europe.

Yep, Asami Ryuichi was pretty much apoplectic at this point.

Asami seethed in quiet rage as he looked at Akihito, who would dare try to run from him again. Had the boy gotten that cocky that he thought he could announce his plans to leave and just get away with it? There was no way he would be letting Takaba out of his grasp again, especially not in Russia of all places, he still had to pay the Russian mobster back for the false information about Feilong and Akihito.

The blonde looked like he didn't have a care in the world as he leant back in his seat with his legs stretched out, his hands were in his jean pockets, and the casualness of it all only served to piss Asami off even further.

Suddenly all eyes were on Asami as one of the reporters addressed him from the back.

"Asami sir, you're not known for sponsoring anything that we're aware of, so what made you sponsor these four?"

Anger aside for now, Asami smirked as he launched his newest assault tactic.

"I know Takaba Akihito personally, this is my way of supporting him in his endeavors." Reporters went crazy over that, all men at the table remained calm despite Asami's answer, and Akihito gave no reaction whatsoever.

"How do you know each other?" The question was shouted.

"That's private, but you could say we are close." Asami answered coolly. Beside him, Akihito snorted under his breath before playing along and wrapping his arm around Asami with a cheesy smile.

"I am so grateful to Ryuichi and his Corporation for offering to foot the bill for our travels, I will make sure to do him and his company proud overseas."

Asami couldn't help but chuckle, the boy was determined on winning this one. The media went into a frenzy at the fact that Akihito used his first name, it was well played, Akihito had gotten clever it seemed.

The rest of the interview went by without much incident as the subject moved back to the upcoming fights.

Sakaki revealed there would be a pre campaign weigh in and photo-shoot at the gym on Friday morning and media was welcome to attend.

It was all over in a blur as the routine questions were asked, 'how are you preparing for the fights?', 'How much training are you putting in?' and ' How do you feel about fighting in an away crowd?'

They boys had gone over the predictable questions and answered the questions easily, there were a few extras for Akihito.

"What do you get out of martial arts, Takaba Akihito?" was the first question for him.

"Hah, firstly I get these awesome guys sitting beside me as housemates and friends, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. The rest, fighting is… hard to explain. There is a rush you get from facing someone strong, having control of the situation or not, my hearts racing just thinking about it… Training, fighting, and pushing yourself to be the best you can be, it gives you a sense of fulfillment like nothing else."

Asami, Kirishima and Suoh were all staring at Akihito as if they had truly seen him for the first time, he really did just want to be his own person, in control of his own life and own affairs. It had nothing to do with Asami, he wasn't running at all, he was simply _living_

"Can you pull your weight with the big guns Takaba?" came the question from a four-eyed reporter at the front.

Akihito shrugged before replying, "I can only try my best, and if my best isn't good enough then I'll just train harder, faster and longer until it is."

That seemed to surprise the people sitting in front of him, Akihito didn't realize it himself, but as he sat and stared out at the room, his eyes sparkled with conviction while his words carried across the room with unbreakable resolve, and he did indeed look like a Titan alongside the other three. It was enough to silence any further questions about Akihito's ability or willingness to fight.

Soon enough it was all over, and the group of MMAs with their manager alongside the trio from Sion and a handful of journalists made their way to a private room for dinner.

Akihito couldn't help but curse when he saw that Mitarai would be attending dinner, he was a persistent bastard and Akihito knew he would be asking them all personal questions, anything for a scoop. Little did Mitarai know there was a huge 2 year old scoop hidden underneath it all, one filled with rape, kidnapping, guns and money.

A journalist's dream.

* * *

It was a pleasant meal, most of the questions were simple, like what did they do in their spare time, and what was Sion hoping to get out of sponsoring Akihito and the others. Akihito thought he might get away without the worst of it until he saw Mitarai put down his cutlery and ask the last question he was hoping to hear.

"Asami san, how close are you and Akihito kun here?"

Asami's eyes glimmered mischievously as his eyes locked with Akihito's, he wiped his mouth with his napkin, drawing out the silence before placing it neatly on the table.

"Close enough that I would go to the abyss and back for him, does that answer your question?"

Everyone at the table aside from the Sion and MMA party gasped as one while looking between Akihito, who was still eating, and Asami who were still staring at Akihito. Akihito didn't miss the hidden message in those words, Hong Kong.

Suddenly the reporters had no more questions on the matter, the room's temperature seemed to drop dramatically with the prolonged silence, Mitarai turned to Mutou instead.

"So, we don't hear much about you or the others private lives Mutou san, do you have any love interests in your life right now? All the single girls out there are dying to know."

"I do have someone, yes."

Akihito couldn't help but be surprised at that.

"Eh? You do?"

Mitarai elaborated Akihito's question.

"Oh, how long have you been seeing each other?"

"A couple of years now."

Akihito's eyebrows nearly climbed off the top of his head.

Beside him, Shuuhei face palmed at Akihito's oblivious reactions, and opposite him, Ibiki just sighed at his stupidity.

Mutou and Asami exchanged electric gazes from opposite ends of the table, they knew very well what was going on.

Akihito couldn't help but feel like he was missing something, and was about to question further when Asami himself asked a question.

"Takaba, are _you_ seeing anyone right now?" came the query.

Everyone at the table was looking at him now, he could feel the weight of their gazes as he took a steady breath before replying.

"I don't feel the need to speculate on my love life to you, Asami san."

Asami quirked an eyebrow at the response, but didn't say anything further.

The next questions were asked of Ibiki and Shuuhei, so Akihito excused himself to go to the bathroom, mentally exhausted.

Rinsing his face with water to refresh himself, Mutou came in and he took the chance to question him.

"Hey, you never told me you were seeing anyone? You better not be playing them." Akihito felt annoyed at the fact the he could be that 'other person', the one that tore relationships apart.

"Shit, you still don't get it do you?" Mutou rounded on him after coming back from the urinal.

"Get what?"

"Who have I been seeing for two years that would be special enough to me to even say anything to that shithead reporter? Think Akihito, there is only one answer!" Mutou slammed his hands on the bench either side of Akihito and looked him long and hard in the eyes, anger seeping from his pores.

He gave Akihito a rough kiss, mashing their mouths together with force, before leaving Akihito breathless in the bathroom, alone.

"Ohhhhhh, no way." Akihito slid down to the floor as it all sunk in, by avoiding Asami's question about a partner, he had pretty much rejected Mutou's feelings, and he was mad about it. Mutou had never been mad with him before, and Akihito found he didn't like the feeling it gave him one bit. The thought of anything breaking apart him and his friends left him feeling incredibly uneasy, more then anything, he wanted to travel this journey with them.

"Shit." He got up and straightened himself out before heading for the door, only to have it open before he could, and who should walk in but Asami. Akihito cursed to himself.

"You look rather good tonight, Akihito." Asami drawled.

"Thanks, now if you would excuse me." Akihito stepped to the side, but was stopped in his tracks with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You're not going anywhere Akihito, you think you can escape me again?"

"Escape you? I am going back to dinner, what are you on about? You must be going senile you old bastard."

Akihito tried to push again, but his shoulder was held fast, Asami was a strong man also.

"That's not what I am talking about Akihito." Asami stared down at him menacingly, now there were two juggernauts angry with Akihito.

"You're talking about the campaign? Are you seriously going to stop me from going?" Akihito was nearly at the end of his rope, he knew full well Asami could halt all Akihito's travel plans if he chose, his connections could have his passport voided and stranded in Japan if the crime lord so wished.

Asami stayed silent in answer, thinking about Akihito's words at the big interview earlier.

By now, Akihito had already snapped and he flew into a rage, "What the fuck is wrong with you Asami? Can't you see this has nothing to do with you? This isn't about me running or escaping anything anymore, it's about me getting on with my life, and you come in and keep trying to drag me back to hell. What the fuck is your prob-"

"I thought you were dead Akihito!" Asami snapped quietly, his eyes were alight with rage, and something else.

He slammed Akihito against the bathroom wall with a rough grasp on his tie and hemmed him in further by placing a forearm on the wall above his head.

"For two long years, I thought you were dead." He repeated in a whisper.

The silence that followed was deafening, Akihito felt the blood pound in his ears as he looked into the same eyes Asami had two years ago on the boat in Hong Kong, eyes he thought he had imagined.

Asami's golden orbs laced with concern and hurt bore into him, it was all he could do not to look away, he gave up his struggle though, and let his hand drop away from Asami's and hang at his side.

He took a shaky breath as all of the night's events washed over him, a few more breaths and he snapped out of his rage and gathered himself once more, still trapped against the wall by Asami.

"Akihito… Do you understand now?" Asami asked as he began fixing the smaller mans tie.

"Asami, you can't keep treating me like this."

"I know. " Was all the yakuza replied before leaving Akihito alone in the bathroom once more.

With those two words Akihito felt his resolve to stay the hell away from Asami Ryuichi crumble slightly, surely it wouldn't be so bad to tolerate the man after everything that's happened between them. Surely?

* * *

At long last the dinner was over, every drop of mental energy had been wrung from Akihito, who was merely on autopilot at this point and was responding with nods and smiles, even the hardest workout couldn't tire him out this much.

Suoh dropped them all off outside the apartment in Shibuya, it was only 10pm so Akihito decided he would head to the nearby bar and drink himself into a stupor after tonight's events, training tomorrow morning or not.

They all felt his need to be alone, and eyed the solitary blonde as he made his way down the street to the quiet bar on the corner only a couple of hundred meters from their house.

* * *

Akihito got up after a few of hours of sake consumption and shuffled out the door to head home to Mutou and the others. He felt good, he had drowned his troubles, and despite his thoughts being muddled by alcohol, they were surprisingly clear to him. Nothing would get in the way of his decision to travel with his friends and practice martial arts, but he could give the bastard Asami a little leeway every now and then also. It was just that simple, nothing needed to change, did it?

He was halfway home when he felt hostile eyes on him, he cursed himself, he had forgotten to ask Asami what the deal was with the men following them the previous night.

There was a handful of them this time also, and they were closing in on him from all directions.

Asami wasn't going to try anything after what he told Akihito tonight, or so the blonde thought, but the unfolding events told him otherwise. He was stupid for thinking he could let the asshole in, even slightly.

He noticed the black van slowly coming up the side of the street before his fist made full contact with the first face approaching him, sending the man flying to land on his ass. They were all on him now.

He whipped his leg out to the side in a brutal kick, caving someone's knee in sideways, and he heard a foreign language curse in reply.

Sounded like Russian, so it wasn't Asami after all, he let himself feel relief for a minuscule amount of time before clicking, Kirishima mentioned the Russians in their chat the other day, and it all hit home.

Akihito suddenly went full fight mode, but the alcohol and mental exhaustion were dulling his senses, he quickly found himself overwhelmed as he lashed out at the simultaneous attacks on his person.

A kick to the thigh there, a punch in the ribs here, it all served to wear him down as he fought for any shred of calm, and for his life.

There was no fucking way he was going down here, this was not going to happen again, he did a half spin to connect his foot with a surprised face behind him, the sickening crunch of his jaw fueled Akihito on, but it was already too late.

He felt the prick in his neck and turned quickly to see someone toss a syringe behind them, Akihito snarled wildly, knowing what it meant.

He stepped forward suddenly and caved the mans nose in with his forehead, before turning to the next assailant to catch the fist that was heading for him and bend the wrist at a stomach-turning angle.

Akihito's eyelids were getting droopy, and he looked in the direction of home as he felt the blows reign down on him from all directions.

He tried in a last ditch effort to just run, run anywhere, but his body was so heavy and he felt so tired.

His eyes were locked on the dojo sign where he trained every day, the dojo that was underneath his home, where he lived happily with his closest friends, just over a hundred meters away. So close. He was so close to going home.

The dojo sign was the last image in his head as his eyes finally lost their fight and closed finally, leaving Akihito in darkness as his limp body was dragged into the black van and driven away to an unknown destination.


	20. Chapter 20

Just typing this short update to let everyone know that I haven't abandoned this Fic, I am in the middle of writing a chapter now, so you should have an update sometime this week!

Thanks for your patience after I left you on the cliff hanger!

Ashida :)


	21. Chapter 21

I have a new image for the story! Thanks so much UP2L8 on fanfiction for the amazing art, it's an honor you would do something like that. Check it out people :)

Sorry for the slow update after the cliffhanger, my other story, Bound to Happen has taken over at the moment.

I'll say it once, and I'll say it again. If you don't like it, don't read it, much less comment.

* * *

_Monday morning, day after the dinner. Sion office._

Asami was going over paperwork for a new club that would be opening in a few weeks when Suoh got an alert in his earpiece that surprised the stone faced blonde.

Suoh received a message that Mutou, Ibiki and Shuuhei were down stairs asking to see Asami. Mutou was apparently making quite the racket, he had broken two different guards arms and knocked a further one unconscious, and showed no signs of stopping.

The only reason he hadn't been gunned down was because he was Mutou Ryuhei in the flesh, his presence alone was enough to freeze everyone in their place.

_That man is one scary fucker_, Suoh admitted to himself.

"Boss. Takaba's three housemates are downstairs asking to see you, sounds like Mutou san is going on a rampage to get to the office."

The yakuza looked up from his paperwork.

"Akihito isn't with them?"

"Not by reports, no." Suoh admitted.

At the same time, a very flustered looking Kirishima came practically running into the office. A disgruntled Kirishima never meant anything good.

"Spit it out Kirishima."

"The two men we had watching Takaba's house last night were found this morning with their throats slit, Asami sama."

Asami knew the appearance of Akihito's three friends couldn't have been a coincidence after hearing that piece of information.

"Suoh, let them up."

They didn't have to wait long, Mutou had already by passed everyone in his rage and swung the door open moments after Asami issued the order.

"Where is he?" the furious monster asked coolly, violence emanated from him, his muscles straining from barely contained anger.

He stalked into the room, thunderheads forming as the other two followed. Death walking. They looked like a trio of grim reapers in their black MMA training gear.

Ibiki touched his friend on the shoulder lightly, communicating with his eyes that he would take over from here, lest Mutou lose his temper. He turned and stared Asami directly in the eye.

"I'm gonna cut straight to the point, we know what you are, the type of person you are. So let's not beat around the bush about what you're capable of. Akihito didn't come home last night, and we can't contact him. Does it have anything to do with you?"

The tone wasn't accusatory at all, Ibiki had worded it very carefully, Asami noted he was an extremely smart man.

Behind him, Mutou looked about ready to explode, Shuuhei looked calm enough, but the tapping of his fingers against his folded arms told otherwise.

"It's not like Akihito not to be around when we have training." Shuuhei added.

"Asami san." Ibiki started again, "There is no reason for anyone to target him unless they know about his prior involvement with you, and are still assuming there is some sort of leverage there."

Ibiki hit the nail on the head, Asami could use a man like him, a cool head, sharp intuition and deadly fighting abilities.

It didn't take long for Asami to put all the bits of information together, his men dead, no word from Akihito. The fact that his housemates were here and couldn't contact him only meant one thing. Someone had taken him. Again.

"Kirishima, find him." Came the cold command, the secretary bowed in response and rushed to do his bosses bidding.

"So it's as we thought then. I knew you were nothin' but trouble Asami. You should have just left him alone. Let's go you two, we'll find him ourselves." Mutou made his way to the door.

"Ryuhei wait." Ibiki's words halted his friend in the doorway.

"What?" Barked the taller man.

"Asami san has resources we don't , it would be best too… work together on this. For Akihito's sake."

"What?" Mutou, Asami and Suoh all asked at the same time.

Shuuhei was nodding his agreement at this, however.

"There is nothing you could offer me in the way of assistance that I don't already have." Asami drawled from his desk.

"That may be so, but I can guarantee that we'll work harder then any of your men to get him back. He actually means something to us." Shuuhei put his two cents in this time.

"You're saying he doesn't mean anything to me?" Asami questioned, a little too coldly.

Mutou sighed before deciding to step away from the door and come back to stand before Asami's desk.

"That's irrelevant right now. In any case, we're not leaving til your man brings back some info at least. Then we'll go from there." He had calmed down now, his face unreadable as he spoke.

"Take a seat then." Asami gestured to the couch in his office, it was plain to see they weren't going anywhere until Kirishima got back.

It wouldn't be so bad either, looking at them all, Asami didn't doubt that they would do whatever it took to see their friend safe again.

They all sat and waited quietly, right now they all had one thing in common, and that was getting Akihito back safely.

If Akihito was harmed, Asami would wipe their entire organization out, down to the last man.

There would be no mercy, it would let everyone know what happened if they touched what was his.

* * *

Akihito's mind fought for consciousness as the sedative worked it's way out of his system.

He started out catatonic, his brain working frantically to retrieve memories and reasons as to why it was plagued with cloudiness.

As the minutes ticked by and he came closer to waking fully, scenes from the night before began to rush in, hazy at first but more definitive as the drug wore off.

Press conference, his brain skipped over that part, there wasn't anything note worthy to remember there. Dinner, oh his brain flinched as he remembered the awkward questions, then it got to the bathroom. Mutou's possessive kiss filled with feelings, Asami's eyes filled with emotion. Asami, he thought Akihito was dead. His brain reeled when he remembered those eyes. Those eyes from Hong Kong. Why was his brain focusing on that part? It had to be the drugs.

He felt the hangover hit as the last scenes of the night finally became known, there was sakè, lots of sakè. Then he was shuffling out of the bar on his way home when…. When what?

Nope, his brain didn't want to get to that part yet.

He lulled into unconsciousness once more for a few minutes until he began stirring again.

He went through it all again, the press conference, the dinner, the bathroom, the kiss, those eyes, and then the bar.

Every muscle in his body lit itself on fire as he remembered something he would rather forget. He felt the blows land all over again, he heard the grating Russian accent. The Russian accent. Shit.

He was a fucking idiot. An idiot that let them take him.

The overwhelming panic threatened to drown him, a vision of that blonde piece of shit that tried to strangle him years ago rearing its ugly head, trying to pull him under like it had all those years ago. That guy was dead, wasn't he?

Oh he was fully awake now, he kept his eyes shut though, he hadn't moved, better let people think he was still asleep.

Not that it would matter, because he was sure the deafening beat of his heart would alert everyone that he had come to.

He inhaled deeply through his nose, blasting the last cobwebs from his brain, letting the oxygen alleviate the raging storm inside him.

He went through the exercise again and again until it was just him, him and the bindings on his wrists and ankles, the cold wall against his back and the thick carpet under his legs. He did notice one thing that boded well, he still had his clothes on and that no one seemed to be in the room.

Tucking away all that he could remember into his mind, he grasped the horns of calm and was determined not to let go, no panicking, he was not that person anymore. He could do this himself. He would do this himself. No matter what it took.

He shifted slightly to assess the damage to his body, and knew at once the situation had just got a whole lot worse.

He felt like every bruise and strain from all the matches he'd ever fought were racking his body all at once. His ribs were bruised badly on both sides, he could feel the ache in his upper thighs from the impact of steel cap boots, he was sure most of his body would be decorated in shades of blue and purple, including the shiner he had on his right cheek bone.

His bindings were tight, not enough to cut off circulation, but they rendered him immobile nonetheless.

He lay against that cold wall breathing, welcoming the purity of mind that it brought him, he lay there just thinking. Thinking of what he could do.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard a door open to his right, the person took 13 steps, each footfall getting louder as they approached and stood above him.

He was calm, he _would_ win this one. This was the most important one of all.

He was prepared for anything, prepared for the bucket of icy cold water that sloshed aloud and doused the fire in his muscles, cramping them with the sudden change in temperature. He was soaked, but this was nothing, Yamato had done this to him plenty of times before, this and much worse.

He wouldn't give the fuckers the satisfaction of a reaction.

If he was going down, he was going to put up the best fight he had ever fought, he would fight until his muscles tore, until his bones cracked, and he would take as many of the bastards with him as he could.

They picked the wrong person this time. He would make Asami seem like a sweet dream, and he would be their worst nightmare. Whoever it was, for whatever their reason.

He opened his eyes slowly, shining bright with feral intent, he smiled a callous grin, the grin of prey become predator.

He stared into the face of a person who had been partial to his breaking two years ago, the face of the person who put the bullet in his shoulder, and the marks he once bore around his neck.

He matched the fuckers sadistic grin perfectly as he looked upon that face, Yuri's face.

"Long time no see." Takaba Akihito said darkly.

Oh, how he relished watching the old bastard's eyes widen in surprise, the way his body stiffened in shock, hearing the breath catch in his throat.

Akihito knew he was doomed, he was sure no one would come for him, much less know what happened to him.

So he prepared to fight tooth and nail to the death the only way he knew he could win, his demeanor. He would reveal nothing, these people got off on reactions, they got off on the scent of fear, and he would make sure to give none.

He barked a heartless laugh at the irony of it all.

He'd come full fucking circle, the deities must be playing a sick joke.

He met the Russians cold eyes, glare for glare as Yuri drew a hunting knife out of the case on his belt.

"Looks like you're going to make this fun for me. I like that." Came the accented Japanese reply.

"Sure, lets have a party shall we?" Akihito shot back with all the nonchalance in the world.

He didn't budge, he never gave an inch as Yuri brought the cold steel down to his throat and traced a line up along the length of his trachea, pretty red droplets blossomed up his neck and traveled down his chest, staining his white shirt a sickly pink as it mingled with the water on his body.

"Is that the best you have?" Akihito asked mockingly.

Yuri stared down at the man in front of him, his arms bound in his lap, his legs stretched out and tied at the ankles. He was helpless, he couldn't move, he should be seeing fear, panic and despair.

He should be struggling, calling for that bastard Asami so he could finish the both of them off. His own personal men had seen Asami outside Takaba Akihito's residence only a few days ago, reported that they went to a Ramen bar before Asami walked him home. There was no doubt Asami would come for him like he had in Hong Kong.

He would kill the blonde for his disgusting ways, and he would bury a bullet in Asami Ryuichi's brain for shooting him on that cruise boat. He still couldn't use his arm properly from the bullet that had embedded in his shoulder, and he had been in hospital for 6 months, in an induced coma for 3 out of the 6.

It all stemmed from the man lying in front of him. That pretty fucking neck that had made him snap and give chase on that boat. He was going to lacerate that neck into an ugly mess.

He would make him beg, make him scream, he would fill those eyes with fear and pain.

There were no signs of it yet, Takaba had guts after all, but Yuri had all the time in the world. He would break him, utterly and completely.

The Russian sneered as he gripped his throat, spreading the blood out in a sickly handprint underneath his hand, he closed his fingers around that disgusting throat and gripped down hard, cutting off oxygen.

He waited for the panic to come, waited for the protests to start, waited for the body to start flailing.

But it never came, those eyes never wavered, that blank face never changed as he choked the boy into unconsciousness before letting go.

He looked down at his hand, covered in blood, his shaking hand, why was _he _shaking?

It should be the other way around, shouldn't it?

It didn't matter, he would wake up again soon, Yuri was prepared to go through the process as many times as possible in order to see fear light those eyes once more.

He would make sure of it.


End file.
